From the Beginning
by PersnicketyMcPickle
Summary: My take on OUAT from the first episode. Henry brings Emma to town, presenting both a problem and a temptation to Regina. Swanqueen. Slightly follows canon, but not really.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I'm not really going for gold here, this is just to serve as stress relief as I am in dental hygiene school and it is kicking my ass.**

 **There will be bad language, as well as mentions of abuse in later chapters. I will post warnings at the beginnings of said chapters.**

 **This work in non-beta, all mistakes are my own. I own nothing. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Enjoy!**

It was just before midnight and the highway was nearly empty. A yellow Volkswagen Beetle made it's way down the four lane road carrying an unlikely pair; two passengers who had never met before, yet were connected by the deepest of bonds.

Inside the car, Emma glanced towards the passenger seat, at the little boy pouring over an old-looking book. His furrowed eyebrows and pea coat made him look more like a librarian than a ten year old kid...Emma's ten year old kid.

 _No_ , Emma thought to herself, turning her attention back to the highway in front of her. _Not mine, I gave him up_.

For the past ten years Emma had trained herself to forget any memories and feelings she had towards the unexpected pregnancy and painful birth of her first and only child. At the time she was a teenager, an orphan, and a convict, and therefore unable to provide any kind of suitable life for a baby. Emma made the only viable choice at the time and gave the boy up in a closed adoption; no contact, no letters, no pictures. Just a memory. One that she had successfully suppressed until this very night.

Hours earlier this boy showed up at her apartment door, completely without warning and asking for her, his birthmother, like she was some kind of buried treasure. The boy introduced himself as Henry and smiled triumphantly. He seemed so pleased with himself, as if this was some kind of happy reunion you'd see in a movie. After a few moments of Emma just staring down at him silently, processing everything, he casually invited himself into her apartment.

At first she panicked, not knowing if she should call the police but decided against it. She already had a shady past, and Emma figured the best thing to do would be to get him home as soon as possible before she got arrested for kidnapping.

Henry refused to give Emma his mother's telephone number, but he did offer her name, Regina. He insisted that Emma take him home herself, although he wouldn't specify why. So here they were, thrown together in Emma's beat-up yellow VW bug, driving to Storybrooke, Maine in the middle of the night.

"So whats that book about? Anything good?" Emma asked, looking over and breaking the silence.

"It's about fairy tales, but these are different; they're real," Henry answered seriously.

"Ohhh, ok," Emma stated in muted skepticism.

"You don't believe me. It's ok. No one does." He sounded dejected.

Emma frowned, feeling bad that she had apparently hurt the kid's feelings. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I wasn't..." she tried to find the right words. "I'm no expert on fairy tales, and if you say these are real, then they're real. Want to tell me about some of them?"

Henry looked back at her. "I don't think you're ready," he stated flatly, before turning his attention back to the pages in front of him.

Emma smiled. She couldn't help but appreciate Henry's self-assuredness. It was nice that he had an imagination; he probably still believed in Santa Claus and the tooth fairy. Emma never had that luxury as a child. She was brought up in a world of gritty realism, an orphan passed around from home to home by people who didn't waste time with bedtime stories or kissing boo-boo's.

She left Henry to his silent contemplation and turned her attention back to the road, the while lines ticking by like they were counting down to something; Emma just wasn't sure what.

SQ

As Emma and her sleepy passenger finally made it into the small town of Storybrooke, Henry provided directions to what just happened to be the largest house in town.

"Whoa, this is your house? Is your mom they Mayor or something?"

"Umm, yeah."

"What! Seriously!? You're the Mayor's kid?"

Henry just looked at he with sleepy eyes and an expression that said 'I'm over it'.

Pulling up in front of the mansion, Emma stared at the white monolith like it was some kind of castle.

Was this where the kid lived? Why would he ever want to leave? Emma wondered to herself, her eyes following the stone path that led to the front door of the impressive home.

She got out of the car and walked around to Henry's side. He stayed in the car, reluctant to get out.

"Hey. We gotta go," Emma said gently through the open window.

Henry stared at the dashboard in front of him, avoiding eye contact. "She's going to be mad," he said in a low voice.

He hated it when his mother was mad. She was strict enough, but when she got mad, she turned cold and Henry would feel more alone than ever. He already didn't have any friends, and when his mother was in one of her bad moods, he didn't even have her.

Emma opened the door and squatted down to sit on her heels to get eye level with the boy. He looked scared and despondent. Emma knew that look; the look of a hopeless kid who feels all alone in the world with no around who understands or even cares.

"I know how you feel Henry. I really do," she tried to reassure him. "I grew up in the foster system. I didn't even have parents. Sometimes I would have to go somewhere I didn't want to, but I stayed strong and I never gave up. That is the only way to get through it. You have to be brave and keep hoping that someday it will better, because it will. You just have to be patient and keep going, keep fighting, and never give up. Ok?" she smiled at him, hoping her words would bring encouragement.

They did. Henry looked at her and smiled back. "Ok. If you can do it, so can I," he stated with a sigh, and stepped out of the car.

She walked Henry towards the house, a hand placed on his shoulder urging him towards the door. "Hey, it's going to be ok. I'm sure your mom will just be happy to have you home; I bet she won't even be angry."

Henry looked up at her skeptically. "You don't know my mom."

Suddenly the door to the hose flew open and two people stepped out. A woman with short, dark brown hair who started running towards them, followed by a man in an official-looking jacket and badge who appeared to be local law enforcement.

"Henry! Where have you been!? I have been worried sick about you! Are you ok!?" the woman asked, wrapping her arms around the boy before leaning down to look in his face. Her dark eyes were wide with fear and her red lips parted as she slowly breathed in relief. Her glossy hair hung around her head perfectly as she fussed over her son for a minute, making sure he was unharmed.

Emma looked at Regina for the first time, at the woman who raised the boy that she gave up. Emma realized that she had never actually thought about the person who adopted her kid. As an overwhelmed and desperate teenager lacking any kind of stability in her life (except the iron bars that closed her in her jail cell every night), Emma just assumed that anything would be better for her child than what she could offer; anyone would be better. Her world was unstable enough, and the thought of raising a child scared her more than the thought of giving one up.

Now that Emma was face-to-face with this real person, she didn't know how to feel. If she was the kind of person who let herself feel intimidated, she would probably feel so right about now. The other woman was strikingly beautiful and impeccably dressed, her hair, clothes, and shoes looking like they came straight out a magazine. She was a bit older than Emma, perhaps in her mid-30's, her skin was flawless and her figure was slim yet curvy in the right places.

The house she owned was nicer than anything Emma could have ever hoped to live in, and even in the dark Emma could see that the lawn was meticulously groomed with flowerbeds planted perfectly to accentuate the flow of the house.

Though her surroundings and her appearance were arranged to perfection, Emma could see how undone Regina had become at Henry's disappearance. There was real fear in her eyes and her voice pitched and trembled as she worried over her son.

Emma allowed her eyes to linger on the form of the Mayor for a moment and couldn't help but notice how the hem of her designer dress crept up her thighs and tightened around her hips as she bent over her son, cupping his chin to make sure he was all right. Looking away quickly, Emma inwardly chastised herself for letting her eyes wander inappropriately.

Once Regina was satisfied that her son was unharmed, she stood to her full height, turning to face Emma. A look of confusion crossed her face, like she had never seen a stranger before.

"And who might you be?" the Mayor demanded.

Emma opened her mouth, unsure of how to introduce herself or how to explain the situation when Henry suddenly relieved her of that burden.

"She's my real mom!" he shouted, before running past the Sheriff and into the house, jacket and backpack flying behind him. Regina stared at Emma in shock, not wanting to believe this was happening.

"I'll just go see to the lad, make sure everything is ok," the Sheriff offered. His voice was kind and Regina nodded in agreement, barely giving him a sideways glance.

Emma was suddenly aware that it was her turn to say something. Regina folded her arms and looked at Emma expectantly.

"Um, I'm Emma, Emma Swan. Look, I'm sorry, but he just showed up at my door, I had no idea...I didn't know what to do, he wouldn't give me your number. I didn't really have a choice...".

Regina held up her hand to stop the woman from rambling, then kept moving it towards her temple and closed her eyes as if trying to will the situation away.

Regaining composure, Regina plastered a smile to her face and looked back at the blonde. The Mayor regarded this woman, taking in her appearance with a cool sweep of her eyes. She was a bit surprised at what she saw: young, blonde, tall, athletic build, and pretty. For a moment Regina felt relieved that Henry came from good stock.

Emma was dressed casually enough in jeans and a red jacket, and though she stood with her hands tucked self-consciously in her pockets, her green eyes locked with Regina's in familiarly undaunted way - the same way Henry often looked at her these days. Regina could not shake the thought that this was the woman who gave birth to Henry, who created him from her own body, and who will always have a connection to him in a way that Regina never will.

"Would you like to come in?" Regina offered in a hospitable tone, though Emma got the feeling that she didn't really have a choice.

SQ

Emma took note of the elegant decor of the mayoral mansion as she entered the foyer, and was inwardly thankful that Henry was able to grow up in a home that Emma could only have dreamed about as a child. He clearly wanted for nothing, and Emma silently felt gratitude to this woman who had provided for Henry all these years that Emma had not.

The Sheriff returned to the foyer and reported that Henry was fine and just very tired. Regina thanked and dismissed him, and the man seemed happy to leave the two women to their awkward conversation.

Emma followed the Mayor into a cozy study furnished by bookcases, matching love seats, and a fire blazing in the hearth. With a sweep of her hand Regina invited Emma to sit. The brunette moved to a mahogany sideboard against the far wall, overturned two glasses and poured a generous amount of amber liquid into each from a crystal decanter.

Thank god, Emma thought to herself as she settled into one of the couches, desperate for something to take the edge off this awkward situation. It's probably the good stuff too, she surmised

As she moved, the Mayor exuded a natural confidence and elegance that Emma assumed came from a privileged upbringing. Emma was somewhat of an expert at reading people, a skill that developed naturally from an entire life spent watching people as an outsider. As an orphan, Emma bounced around from foster home to foster home and quickly became adept at reading her foster parents and social workers, recognizing the forced smiles and lack of eye contact that would come when it was time to pass her off to the next temporary home.

"Your house is really beautiful," Emma offered, not sure of the proper etiquette in this situation. She hated small talk and had always been bad at it.

"Thank you," the brunette smiled back at her politely as she made her way back towards Emma with the drinks. The blonde was clearly uncomfortable and out of her element, which only made Regina feel more in control. As Mayor and former Queen, Regina was used to having the upper hand in any given situation. She naturally felt the need to exert dominance over other people, especially when they appear unexpectedly, claiming to be her son's birthmother.

Regina navigated the room like a shark in a tide pool, her hips swayed confidently back and forth with each sure step of her high heels as she scrutinized Emma with unapologetic eye contact.

Emma swallowed hard, eager for something to moisten her mouth which had suddenly gone dry. She felt like prey under the heavy gaze of a predator, but in this case the hunter was a gorgeous woman and Emma wouldn't exactly object to being eaten by her…so to speak.

Emma had always been attracted to things she couldn't have - they were just more fun to pursue and more gratifying when she obtained them. When she was younger she loved the thrill of stealing a nice car or invading an empty vacation home for a few days. But as she got older her tastes matured, and her favorite con became seducing rich, beautiful woman and walking away with their jewelry after a gratuitous fuck between Egyptian cotton sheets. Emma could never quite decide what has her favorite part – the physical gratification or the financial gain.

A woman like Regina would have definitely tempted Emma in any other situation than this, and she was somewhat disappointed that they had to meet under these circumstances.

The Mayor neared Emma and cordially handed her a glass, allowing the blonde to get a whiff of soft perfume. Emma took a swig of the mystery liquid. It was definitely the good stuff.

Regina lowered herself into the couch opposite of Emma, crossing her legs and leaning back confidently. Her lips smiled at the newcomer but her eyes did not. Regina was staring at Emma with a focused look, as if trying to work some problem out in her head.

"Thank you again, Miss Swan, for bringing my son home. I trust it was not too much of an inconvenience," Regina started.

"No, not at all, I'm happy to help. I admit I was kind of surprised when he showed up though. I mean, I just wasn't expecting it."

"And you live...?"

"In Boston."

Regina almost choked, swallowing the feeling of revulsion at how far away from home her son had traveled, alone, where anything could have happened.

"Yes, well Henry has always been a bit willful."

Emma halfway smirked. "Sounds familiar..."

Regina narrowed her eyes, intensifying her stare at the audacity of this woman's assumed familiarity with her son.

"So tell me Miss Swan, what is it you do for a living?" she tried to ask casually, placing her drink down on the table between them and clasping her hands in her lap, giving Emma the full force of her undivided attention.

"I'm a bail bondsman...or bondsperson, as I like to call myself."

"I see. And how did you fall into this...kind of work?" Regina added stiffly.

"I needed a job and a friend helped me out and got me started. It turned out that I kind of had a knack for finding people, I guess you could say, and I've been doing it ever since," Emma answered with practiced casualness. She had been interrogated before and knew when she was under scrutiny.

Emma remained cool however, and allowed the Mayor's piercing gaze to do its worst. This was not the first time someone had judged her for her choice of lifestyle, but Emma was well-practiced in the art of not giving a shit about what other people think.

Regina eyed the blonde suspiciously, catching a glimpse of something vaguely familiar, then dismissing it as quickly as it occurred. Clearly this woman was not going to divulge very much information about her personal life, and frankly the Mayor could care less. She did want to address one thing though. Taking a breath, the Mayor pressed forward.

"Miss Swan, I'm sure neither of us expected to find ourselves in this situation. I obtained Henry through a closed adoption, and that is the way I would prefer to keep it. Now don't get me wrong, I am grateful to you for returning Henry to me, but I must ask: Do I need to worry about you or Henry's father pursuing a relationship with my son?"

Emma was taken back by the question. "Um, no. I mean, Henry's father doesn't even know about him, and I...I am just happy to have met him. He's a nice kid."

Regina relaxed a bit, but still felt unnerved by just the presence of this unexpected visitor.

"Well, now that my son is home safe and your journey here is complete, I expect you will want to be returning home as soon as possible," Regina hinted subtly.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, noticing the pushy edge to the mayor's voice. "Yeah, I guess I should be getting back..."

Emma started to stand, extending her glass to the mayor, who practically jumped out of her seat and snatched the glass away. Regina escorted Emma through the study and towards the front door with a semi-triumphant look on her face.

"Please have a safe drive home Miss Swan," she sang, as if she had won some sort of competition.

As she neared the door, Emma's instincts began to tingle. She had learned to trust her gut a long time ago and it had yet to fail her. Regina seemed a little too eager to get rid of her, and the woman's cold eyes and stiff demeanor did not translate the heartfelt gratitude her words tried to imply. Something just seemed…off.

Emma felt reluctant to go, as if something bad was going to happen if she left. The closer she got to the door, the more pronounced the feeling became. Warning bells rang in her mind as images of Henry flashed in accordance. Though he was raised by someone else, Henry was still her own flesh and blood, and Emma felt she owed him more than just driving away the same night she met him, never to see him again.

"You know," Emma started, turning around to face the Mayor as she crossed through the doorway, their eyes meeting squarely, "I'm pretty tired, and seeing how I have a long way to drive, I think it might be best if I find someplace to stay for the night. Are there any hotels in this town?"

Regina stiffened for a fraction of a second, then recovered exquisitely as she gave a polite recommendation for Granny's B&B on the other side of town. To anyone else it would have gone unnoticed, but to Emma, the Mayor's reaction was a blatant as a billboard sign. Emma thanked Regina and bid her a pleasant good-bye, but underneath all those practiced manners and designer perfume, Emma detected a falsehood as clear as the full moon overhead.

SQ

Regina checked on Henry one last time before she retired to her bedroom. The day had been long and exhausting, and Regina was sure that she wanted nothing more than to fall into a heavy, dreamless sleep. But as she laid back against her pillows after washing up and changing into a silk shift, her mind refused to turn off. All day long the Mayor had been terrified that something bad had happened to her son, but she never in a million years would have guessed that he was on a road trip to find his birthmother.

Regina couldn't understand why he would have done such a thing. Hadn't she been a good mother? Given him everything he needed? Why would he go looking for someone who abandoned him when he already had a mother who has loved him and cared for him every day of his life?

The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't deny the truth: Henry was slipping away from her. First he started to stay after school longer and longer each day, saying that he needed extra help with his homework when Regina knew he was a straight-A student. Then he began retreating to him room or going for bike rides more frequently and for longer periods of time, wanting less and less to do with her.

At first she chalked it up to a child's need for independence and respected his space. Then she really noticed things were wrong when he stopped saying "I love you" and almost stopped speaking to Regina altogether. The Mayor was at a complete loss of what to do and began taking Henry to therapy sessions once a week. She could see that Henry resented her for it, but her fear of losing her son only tightened her grasp on him.

Now Regina started to second-guess her tactics with Henry. Were the therapy sessions really necessary? Did she have to be so strict with him? Maybe she should have bought him those video games, or let him watch a little extra TV now and then.

Regina sighed deeply. She knew she was a better mother than that blonde woman ever could have been, but she could not get the image of Emma Swan of of her head. When Regina learned that Henry was born to a prison inmate, she always pictured the mother as some ugly, toothless, abhorrent criminal, easy to dismiss. But in reality Henry's birthmother seemed to be quite normal, and though the Mayor hated to admit it, she was not ugly at all; in fact, Emma Swan was quite attractive.

Regina had always appreciated beautiful men and women and shared her bed with quite a few of each. In her past life as Queen, her subjects were always willing to trade their services for a royal favor and Regina often took advantage of their eagerness to please. A woman like Emma would have surely caught the Queen's attention.

The way her wavy blonde hair framed her face and fell over her shoulders played over and over in the Mayor's mind, and her defiant eyes which seemed impossibly green continued to burn in the Mayor's memory. Regina could only imagine the fun she could have had with the blonde, breaking her into submission.

But they were not in her former kingdom. Emma had invaded Storybrooke, compromised Henry and was refusing to leave; she was a problem, not a temptation. Regina tossed and turned, frustrated that she wasn't able to control her thoughts. The Mayor didn't know what it meant that Henry had brought his birthmother to town, but Regina could only hope that in the morning the woman would be gone and things would go back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was sleeping quite soundly, lost in some unspecific dream when she was abruptly awakened by the loud ringing of a telephone. It took a second to remember where she was and what the hell that noise was.

She groped for the receiver and fumbled it a bit with her eyes half-shut. "'ello?" Emma rasped into the mouthpiece, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake herself up. She was surprised to hear the voice on the other end first thing in the morning.

"Miss Swan, it's Mayor Mills," Regina clipped in a voice entirely too loud and sharp for 7:30 in the morning. "I am sorry to wake you up, but I'm afraid Henry has run away...again. I...the Sheriff is wondering if you have seen him, or if he said anything to you last night that may lead to his whereabouts," Regina asked, trying to sound composed, but Emma could hear the worry in the woman's voice even through the formal tone.

"Um, I'm sorry, I..uh...no, I don't think so."

"Well then thank you, Miss Swan, for your help," Regina responded sarcastically.

"Wait, what time did he go missing?" Emma quickly said, before the Mayor had time to hang up.

Regina sighed with exaggerated effort. "I went to wake him up this morning at 6:30, as usual, and he was gone."

"Did he leave a note or anything? Does it look like he packed a bag? Are any of his things gone?" Emma was surprised at how quickly her brain snapped into action, immediately thinking of the tell-tale clues that she would look for if she were trying to track a person down. And all of this before her morning pot of coffee too.

Regina seemed taken back by the quick onslaught of questions, but recovered quickly, reverting to her tone of cool superiority that Emma recognized from the night before. "The sheriff's department is here and all necessary measures are being taken. Since you have no useful information, your help is no longer required. Good day, Miss Swan."

Emma felt the click of the other line as sharply as a slap across the face. Sitting upright in the hotel bed, Emma unconsciously held the phone in mid air as her mind began to race. She felt a sudden rush of concern and a wave of adrenaline pumped through her body, waking her up more efficiently than any amount of caffeine. Without thinking, Emma jumped out of bed, threw on her clothes, grabbed her car keys and sped towards the Mayor's house.

SQ

Regina hung up the phone, feeling dejected at the situation which was spiraling out of her control. She still couldn't believe the events of the previous day and this morning, feeling more powerless at her son's disappearances than she had ever felt before. She loathed having to call that blonde inconvenience, but after an hour of fruitless searching the Sheriff convinced her she had no choice.

"Don't worry Madam Mayor, we'll find Henry, we just need to stay calm..." Graham tried to say in his best Sheriff voice.

"Oh!? Just like you 'found' him last night? When he got all the way to _Boston_ while you were here telling me he couldn't have gone far? What use are you, when you can't even do your job properly!?" Regina yelled, losing her temper.

Graham sucked in his breath, realizing that the Mayor was beyond consoling. "Right...well I'll just...go make the rounds again...see if anyone has seen anything..."

Graham departed the Mayor's house looking much like a dog with it's tail between it's legs, and he couldn't get into his cruiser fast enough.

Regina watched him go with narrowed eyes, feeling her frustration grow at the inept town sheriff. She was somewhat close to Graham, meaning that she allowed him into her bed every now and then; after all, even the Mayor of Storybrooke had needs. But lately he had been letting her down in that area as well.

Regina had initiated the relationship because it was convenient, he was handsome and discrete, and never asked more of Regina than what she offered. He was always dutiful and willing, but recently it seemed like they were both just going through the motions.

Her son was running away from her, her love-life was losing its passion, and with the arrival of Henry's natural mother in town, an outsider, the Mayor felt the control she once had on her world slipping out of her grasp.

She used to be a Queen for god-sakes! She used to be able to make people tremble with her mere presence. Now all she did was sign papers and pack school lunches. This was not what she had in mind when she envisioned her perfect revenge. It was not satisfying, it was not fulfilling; it was empty and boring.

She was about to turn away from the window when the sight of a yellow Volkswagen bug coming to a stop in front of her house snapped Regina out of her contemplation.

"What the hell..." Regina started to say to herself, then marched out of her house with all the power and assertion she could muster.

"Miss Swan! This is highly inappropriate. I thought I made myself perfectly clear that you are no loner needed in this town," she said forcefully as she marched down the front walk.

Emma was not surprised to see the woman in another tailored, expensive outfit: a black dress that stopped just above her knee with a matching fitted jacket over top. It made her look powerful yet feminine, in a 'CEO of an international corporation' kind of way.

"Yeah, well, I'm here, and finding people is kind of my job. I'm sure you have everything under control, but an extra pair of hands usually doesn't hurt in these situations," she said, stepping out of her car and noticing how nice the Mayor's legs were in the daylight.

Regina realized that she couldn't argue with the woman's practicality and stood in front of the other woman, feet apart with her weight on one hip and arms crossed in an unmistakeable stance of confrontation. Regina observed Emma's rumpled appearance, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair slightly matted and tangled, but her eyes had lost none of the fierce luster that burned in Regina's memory from the previous evening.

The two women stared each other down, Regina trying to break Emma with her fiercest 'How dare you' glare, and Emma taking everything that Regina was giving and throwing it back in her face.

The Mayor was not used to this kind of defiance. Anyone else in town would have crumbled under her glower, but Emma seemed immune to it, almost as if she welcomed it. Regina decided that she would have to handle this woman very carefully.

"Well..." Regina started, forcing the ice to melt off her previously frosty tongue, and softening her stance a degree. "Since you proved yourself useful in delivering Henry last night, I suppose you may stay and offer your services to our Sheriff. I'll call him and see of he will accept."

Regina started towards the house, turning her back to Emma when the woman's voice piped up once more.

"Does Henry have a computer?" Emma asked hopefully.

Regina turned, becoming exasperated at the woman's incessant questioning. "Yes. Why?"

"In my past experiences, I've found that e-mails and web histories are usually a good place to start. They can give us a pretty good idea about what a person has been up to, who they've been talking to, that sort of thing."

Again, Regina couldn't argue with the woman's practical thinking and had no other choice but to invite Emma in.

SQ

Emma seated herself in Henry's desk chair, feeling momentarily uncomfortable at being surrounded by the boy's personal life. Pictures of Henry and Regina smiling with their arms around each other stared at Emma from various points around the room. Childish artifacts littered the desk and nightstand, and few dirty socks peeked out from under the bedspread. Emma glanced at his bed, at the indentation in his pillow where he lays down every night, after his mom tucks him in...

Emma shook herself, willing her mind to stay on-task. "Ok, lets see what we got here..."

Emma checked the boy's inbox first. At the top of the list was an e-mail receipt from a company who apparently specialized in reuniting adopted children with their birth parents.

"So thats how he did it..." Emma mused out loud, somewhat impressed at Henry's resourcefulness. "Credit card belonging to Mary Margaret Blanchard. Who is that?" she asked, turning towards Regina.

The Mayor's lips pursed into a tight line and the muscles in the jaw clenched. "Henry's teacher," she answered without offering an explanation.

Sensing that Henry had borrowed a credit card from someone Regina was less than fond of, and was now in even more trouble, Emma changed the subject quickly.

"Ok, lets check his web history," she said, turning her attention to the search history of the web browser. Emma smirked. "Smart kid, he cleared it."

Emma heard the Mayor sigh beside her, and felt the woman tense up. Not wanting to be dismissed as unhelpful again, Emma quickly withdrew her key ring and held up an attached USB drive.

"Fortunately, I carry this baby with me which can retrieve deleted information from a computer's hard drive," she stated, trying to show off her technical skills, hoping to impress the Mayor. She waited for Regina to express some kind of interest or cooperation, but was only met with her usual stoney silence. Emma continued with the retrieval process, becoming irritated with the Mayor's lack of enthusiasm.

After a minute, Henry's search history came up on the screen and at first glance it didn't seem to be helpful either. It appeared that Henry had been searching for information on fairy tales, everything from Grimm to Frankenstein.

"Huh. I guess the kid has been doing his research," Emma contemplated, remembering Henry's book about fairy tales that he had brought with him when he showed up at Emma's apartment in Boston.

Regina looked lost. "What research?" she asked, leaning down over the blonde's shoulder to get a closer look at the computer screen. Emma caught a whiff of her shampoo...it smelled amazing.

Emma cleared her throat. "Oh you know, the fairy tale stuff. He's pretty into it. He's got that book that he says is full of stories that are true." Emma tried to keep her voice even as her body became keenly aware of the close proximity of the Mayor.

"What book?" Regina asked, losing patience.

"He brought this old-looking book with him when he showed up at my place in Boston. It's about fairy-tales, and he thinks it's important. I dunno, I thought you would have known about it."

Regina narrowed her eyes, unnerved that the blonde knew something about her son that she did not. "Well I don't see how any of this helps us."

Emma shrugged. "Sorry, I'm not a miracle worker."

"Clearly," Regina spat coldly and straightened up.

"Well, maybe we should go ask this Mary Margaret person if she knows anything?" Emma offered.

Regina turned and started walking towards the door. When Emma didn't immediately follow her, she looked over her shoulder.

"Are you coming Miss Swan, or do I have to do everything myself?" the brunette snapped.

Emma immediately jumped up and followed the Mayor out the door, allowing her eyes to follow the back-and-forth motions of Regina's hips as she walked down the stairs. If Emma had to put up with this woman's bitchy attitude all day, at least she could enjoy the view.

SQ

The two woman sat in Regina's car in silence as they drove over to the school, both feeling a little awkward. Regina offered Emma a ride as it seemed the appropriate thing to do - no need in driving two cars when they were going to the same place. But now that they were trapped together in a small space, she bean to rethink her decision.

Emma was fidgety in a way that was reminiscent of Henry, and Regina was once again reminded of the connection between her son and the blonde stranger. It was only natural that Henry and Emma would share certain traits, but it still irked the Mayor. She didn't like being reminded that Henry wasn't her own natural son, and Emma was a walking, talking advertisement of that fact.

Regina tried to steal a few glances in the blonde's direction as Emma did the same, their eyes meeting accidentally. They both looked away quickly and tried to pretend they weren't trying to scope the other out.

"So, ah, is Henry a good student?" Emma asked, trying to dissipate the awkward tension they both felt but would never admit.

"Yes. Straight A's," Regina answered proudly.

Emma nodded. "Good. Thats good." Then she added after a pause, "Well he didn't get it from me, must be from you."

Regina smiled slightly, appreciating the light compliment in spite of herself. "I've tried to instill in Henry a good work ethic. He thinks I am strict, but it's for his own good."

"Well he's lucky. I just wish someone had cared enough about me to tell me to do my homework; maybe I would have turned out differently."

"What about your parents?"

"Didn't have any. I grew up in the foster system. I was lucky if I got a new pair of shoes before I outgrew my old ones."

"We'll I'm sorry to hear that," Regina offered after a moment, her voice sounding sincere for the first time since Emma met her.

Emma shrugged. "It's no big deal, I'm over it," she paused. "But that's why I gave Henry up for adoption. I knew I couldn't give him the life he deserved, and I sure as hell didn't want him going through what I went through in the system, so I decided to let someone who actually wanted a child adopt him; I wanted to give him his best chance."

Regina was silent as she contemplated the woman's words. She had always assumed the worst about Henry's birthmother, that they were cruel-hearted or drug-addicted to give up their own child, but Emma's words struck a chord deep within her.

Emma was a product of circumstances out of her control who was faced with an extremely difficult decision, and ultimately made the right choice. Regina couldn't fault her for that. Unable to come up with a response the Mayor simply nodded and the two women rode the rest of the way in silence.

SQ

Their meeting with Henry's teacher didn't reveal much, other than a nice woman who seemed to genuinely care about Henry. She wasn't even mad that Henry borrowed her credit card.

Regina excused herself abruptly after it was obvious that Mary Margaret knew nothing and stalked off, leaving Emma to find her own way back to her car. The teacher smiled understandably at Regina's rude departure and offered to give Emma a ride.

The drive back to the Mayor's house couldn't have been more different than Emma's previous ride with Regina. Mary Margaret babbled on and on about how great Henry was, filling Emma in on details about his creative ideas and imaginative personality.

Emma soaked up the stories like a sponge, and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face while in the warm company of the teacher. When they parted, Mary Margaret offered a heartfelt farewell and wished Emma luck.

Driving back to the B&B, Emma mulled over the events of the morning. She could see now how Regina was overbearing and dominating, and she could understand Henry's need for escape.

Emma was no stranger to oppressive parental forces. The foster system she grew up in was littered with people who viewed unwanted children as little more than paychecks, and Emma had suffered at the hands of a few of them. She remembered as a child the need to find sanctuary, to find a place where she felt safe and happy, and she imagined that is what Henry was looking for as well when he ran away this morning.

There was one foster home that Emma lived in that was near a vacant building, and while she was out exploring one day she found a room inside with a comfy couch, a table and a few chairs. Emma would spend as much time a she could in that room, with a stack of magazines and whatever food she could pilfer when her foster mother was passed out drunk. It was a glorious find, hidden and secret, where Emma would daydream in peace about the exciting and fulfilling life she would eventually lead one day.

Emma's instincts flickered. If the kid liked books and stories so much, and was looking for a place to hide out, what better place to go than a library, especially one that was temporarily closed. Emma remembered passing it on her way to the Mayor's house that morning; it was near that clock tower that seemed to be broken. She saw a "Closed for Renovations" sign on the front of the building and it looked pretty undisturbed. Flipping a U-turn, Emma headed straight for the building, hoping she would be right.

Pulling up and parking in front, Emma got out of her car and approached the front door. The front doors were chained shut so she made her way around to the back of the building, but the back entrance was locked as well.

"Damn," Emma cursed to herself, but then she noticed a window low to the ground that was slightly cracked open. Pushing it upwards and sliding as gracefully as she could through the opening, Emma was finally inside.

"Henry?" she called tentatively. She heard a rustling noise coming from the back of the building and she made her way through the shelves of dusty, neglected books. She came across the kid reclining on the floor, propped up against a pillow and snuggled under a sleeping bag. He had his leather-bound book in his lap and his face was apprehensive as he stared up at her, looking like a mouse trapped in a corner. The scene was achingly familiar to Emma, as if she was looking at her own past right in front of her. She smiled reassuringly and sat on the floor next to the boy.

"How did you find me?" Henry asked.

"Just a hunch," Emma answered casually. "I had a place like this when I was a kid, though yours is a little bit better than mine."

"Is my mom mad?" he asked, flinching at what he knew the answer would be.

Emma reached out and ruffled his hair. "Kinda, but mostly she is just worried. You have got to stop this running away thing, or she might start putting bars on your windows," she joked half-heartedly.

Henry sighed, and his gaze fell defeatedly to the floor. "I know. It's just so hard living with her. She makes me go to therapy because she thinks something is wrong with me. She only tells me what to do and she never listens. My life sucks."

"Hey..." Emma reached out and put a finger under his chin to life his eyes back to hers, "You know what sucks? Growing up in foster homes, not knowing where you will end up next, or when, or who with. I have dealt with some really bad people in my life, and as hard as your mom seems to be, she really cares about you. You have it much better than a lot of kids out there."

Henry looked at her with big watery eyes, his lower lip starting to tremble. "Are you going to leave?" he asked, in a voice so small and sad it broke Emma's heart.

"I don't know. I don't live here Henry."

He started to cry in earnest this time, huge tears rolling down his cheeks. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, as if he could keep her there by force.

Emma stroked his hair, truly at a loss. "Hey, it's going to be ok..." she started, not knowing what to say to fix this.

"Stay...please...I just found you, and I...I have to make you...understand," he said between sobs.

"Understand what?" Emma asked gently. Henry looked at his book, and then back at Emma, trying to wordlessly establish the connection.

"Ok, ok Henry. I'll stay through the week. You can tell me about your book, but then I'll have to go. Deal?"

Henry smiled hopefully into her face, his tears beginning to cease. "Deal."

"Alright, now lets get you back home before your mother calls in the National Guard."

Henry looked ready to cry again, not wanting to leave his sanctuary for the wrath of his mother he knew he would have to inevitably face. Reading his thoughts, Emma compromised. "Ok, we'll stay for 20 minutes, you can start telling me about your book, then we'll go."

Then she added one more thing because she knew it would be important to him, "And don't worry, I won't tell your mom about this place. I know what it's like to need a hide-out, so we'll keep this place our own secret," she said, and a warm light bloomed in Henry's eyes, thankful to have someone around who finally understood him.

SQ

Emma and Henry drove down Main Street as the kid babbled on and on about his theory. Henry explained to Emma all about this fairy-tale land, the Enchanted Forest where all the people of the town used to live before the Evil Queen (Regina) cast a curse and sent them all to Storybrooke with amnesia, frozen in time for the past 28 years. Emma played along, acting interested and indulging his fantasy. He was so cute in his earnestness that she didn't have the heart to tell him that the idea was crazy.

"So everyone in this town is a fairy tale character?" she asked as they passed people shuffling down the sidewalk, going about their everyday business.

"Yeah," he answered confidently and simply.

"So who is that guy?" Emma pointed towards a middle-aged man looking into a store window.

Henry sighed patiently. "I don't know. I only know who a few people are; My mom is the Evil Queen, Dr. Hopper is Jimmeny Cricket, and my teacher is Snow White. I'm pretty sure Ruby at the diner is Red-Riding Hood and her Grandma is...well her Granny. I'm working on figuring out who the seven dwarves are."

"Ok, sounds reasonable. So where do I fit into all of this?" Emma asked.

Henry hesitated. "You're supposed to break the spell and defeat the Evil Queen, returning everyone back to their lives in the Enchanted Forest; you're the only way everyone gets their happy ending," he said, looking up at his birthmother.

"Ok, so no pressure then," Emma laughed. "So why me? What makes me so special?"

Henry just looked at her. "I know you won't believe me, but you're the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. They sent you here when you were a baby so the Evil Queen wouldn't get you. They believed that one day you would realize who you are and you would break the spell."

Emma hesitated for a moment, trying to best decide how to handle this one.

"Henry..." she started, looking over at him, "I'm not anyone's child. I'm just a regular person and I don't want you to get your hopes up. I am trying to do the right thing here, and I think it is great that you believe in fairy tales and happy endings, and I'm trying to believe too, but it might take me a little while. Ok?" she explained as gently as she could.

"I know," Henry accepted. "Thanks for trying," Emma nodded and smiled, reaching over to pat his shoulder affectionately.

SQ

They had finally made their way back to the mansion, both of them stopping in front of the white house, reluctant for their time together to come to an end. But the door of the house opened before they could draw the moment out any longer and the Mayor loomed in the doorway like an elegant, dark shadow.

"Henry, go inside," Regina ordered evenly.

Emma looked down at Henry, giving him a sly wink and a smile and gently nudged him towards the house. Henry returned the smile and wink and ran up the walk and into the house, barely looking at his mother. Emma watched him go, actually feeling like she would miss him this time.

The Mayor strode towards Emma, arms crossed and head tilted forward, her hips swaying slowly. She exuded grace, power, and sensuality all at once, and Emma had to admit it was impressive.

"Thank you for returning my son again, Miss Swan. It seems you do have a knack for finding people," she stated, dressing the compliment with only a hint of distain.

"Just doing my job," Emma responded in a level tone. Her head cocked to the side, looking like some smug movie hero in that red-leather jacket that Regina couldn't help but notice fit her long torso perfectly.

"I assume you will be leaving town then," Regina pushed, not even trying to hide the icy edge to her voice.

"No, actually," Emma answered without reservation. "I told Henry I'd stay through the week. I feel bad leaving him so suddenly. Besides, I needed a vacation anyway."

"I thought we had an understanding. You said last night that you were not interested in perusing a relationship with my son. Remember, you _wanted_ a closed adoption," Regina stated forcefully.

"Look, I'm not trying to make waves here. I'm just going to stay for a few more days, just to make sure Henry's ok. I'm worried it might do more damage if I just took off. I don't want Henry to think I'm abandoning him."

"Henry is not your concern. He is my son, and if you think for one second that you have any place in his life, then you are sorely mistaken."

"Regina, I'm not trying to take him away from you are anything," Emma tried to reassure her. "I know Henry is your son, and I know that I don't belong here. I just want a few days to explain that to Henry so he doesn't…he doesn't…feel what I felt as a child. Like no one wants him." Emma struggled with that last part. It was never easy to voice the hurt she experienced during her childhood, especially to a stranger.

The Mayor scoffed. "I can assure you that Henry knows he's is loved and wanted, and you are insignificant to him in that regard."

"Then why did he come find me?" Emma challenged.

"Sometimes Henry's imagination gets the better of him. He also believes that fairy tales are real. I wouldn't put too much stake in the musings of a ten year old boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on my son. I trust you can find your way back to Boston. Good bye, Miss Swan."

Regina tried to put as much finality behind her words as possible, but Emma's feet remained rooted to the ground and her stern expression did not signal she was going to back down. The brunette stormed back into her home and slammed the door.

SQ

Regina fumed as she strode back into her house. _A week? That woman was going to stay for a week? How the hell had this happened? Was this even possible_?

Regina was sure that the curse that had established the town prevented any outsiders from entering town limits, but somehow Henry's birthmother was impervious to the magical barrier. Perhaps it was just her connection with Henry or the fact that it was Henry who brought her here himself that allowed the blonde to invade Storybrooke.

Questions and emotions flew through her mind at a breakneck speed, never settling long enough for Regina to think clearly about the situation. Then the Mayor remembered the book Emma had mentioned. She marched up the staircase towards Henry's room deciding to address this so-called fairy-tale book.

"Henry..." Regina started, rounding the corner and passing through the doorway. Henry was laid out on his bed, shoes kicked off and eyes closed, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Apparently he was sleeping and Regina second-guessed the confrontation. Henry always looked so serene when he was sleeping, and when he was a baby, watching him sleep was one of Regina's favorite things to do. It made her feel peaceful and happy, two emotions that were rare in her life.

With a resigning breath Regina took the blanket at the foot of his bed and covered his body with it, not wanting him to get cold. She decided that this conversation would have to come another time, and she needed to think about how she was going to handle this Emma Swan person.

Thoughts of the woman continued to swirl around her mind. Though she was loath to admit it, she was thankful that Emma had been able to find Henry and deliver him safely home, twice. The blonde woman was stubborn and intrusive, but she radiated a goodness that Regina couldn't deny. She obviously cared about Henry, but her presence was still unnerving and threatened the world that the Mayor had so carefully constructed. And if there was one thing Regina couldn't abide, it was a threat.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina straightened her jacket over her clothes and set her jaw in her most resolute expression. Yesterday Emma had returned her son after his second disappearing act, and while she was plenty furious at Henry for disobeying her twice, she was more concerned with how comfortable he looked with Emma.

The pair looked thick as thieves walking towards the house, eyes locked and coy smiles playing on their nearly identical mouths as if they were sharing some kind of secret. Henry looked up at Emma like she was his best friend, like she was some kind of hero or role model. He never looked at Regina in that way, and it hurt her deeper than she cared to admit.

Pushing her feelings down in a way that had become second nature, the Mayor cleared her throat and knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" Emma called from the inside amongst muffled sounds of drawers opening and closing.

Emma opened the door wearing only a white tank-top and boy shorts, her hair dripping and skin glowing, indicating she had just gotten out of the shower. Regina could even smell the coconut body lotion lingering in the steamy bathroom.

"Regina?" Emma greeted her, surprised at her unannounced appearance.

Regina was a bit taken back at the casual, almost intimate appearance of the other woman as she boldly stood in the doorway, making no apologies for such an unkempt appearance. Regina tried not to gawk at the miles of bare skin in front of her. She was suddenly unsure of where to go from here as she was not used to seeing strangers in their underwear.

Emma just stared back at her with those reflector green eyes, seemingly unaware of her inappropriateness. Usually Regina felt in control of the people and situations around her but this newcomer seemed completely immune to Regina's natural dominance and it was insanely aggravating.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan. I was hoping we could talk about Henry," she said finally, regaining composure.

"Um sure, come on in."

Emma turned to kick a few crumpled articles of clothing under the bed in a half-hearted attempt at propriety. Any other day Regina would had scoffed at the offending invitation into a room with someone's bra hanging on a nearby chair. She wanted to make a belittling remark and suggest that they go somewhere where pants are required, but her gaze floated to Emma's bare feet and slowly made their way upward.

For a moment her intentions were forgotten as brown eyes took in defined calves and thighs, a narrow waist accentuated by broad, toned shoulders. Her youthful, pale skin was flushed slightly and glowed with that just-scrubbed cleanliness. The woman's underwear clung to her sculpted backside in a way that highlighted the soft curvature, which dipped and flowed into shapely hamstrings, suggesting natural athleticism and stamina. Waves of blonde hair dripped water down the back of Emma's tank top making the material stick to the space between her shoulder blades.

Emma moved unassumingly and with a casualness of a person who is completely comfortable with themselves. She emanated confidence and aloofness in a way that made Regina second-guess the control she thought she had over the situation.

Regina's eyes had just finished their appraisal when Emma suddenly turned, catching the appreciative look on Regina's face. Emma smiled smugly, planting her hands on her hips and giving the Mayor an unobstructed view of her figure, knowing her assets were more than pleasing to the eye.

"Like what you see?" Emma asked flirtatiously.

Regina glared back at the blonde, keeping her eyes locked on Emma's. She knew she had been caught, but that didn't mean she would deny it or feel ashamed for looking. Emma was the one prancing around in skimpy clothing - if she didn't want people to look, she should have covered up.

Giving her best sneer Regina responded, trying to maintain the upper hand. "Hardly, dear," she snarked as she stepped through the doorway and gave Emma's body one more blatant once-over, clearly showing she was unfazed by Emma's boldness. "My tastes are a bit more dignified than dollar-store undergarments and transient bounty-hunters. Were you expecting someone, or is this just how to greet all your visitors?" she spat condescendingly.

"Only the ones I like Madam Mayor," Emma shot back, cocking one eyebrow up. She knew how to play the one-up game, but she also knew when to stop. The unamused look on Regina's face signaled an end to this round and Emma reverted to a more appropriate tone.

"What can I do for you?" she asked more serious.

"I'm here to talk about Henry, and your continued presence in this town," the Mayor offered curtly, without the courteous tone she had originally intended on using. "While I appreciate all your help with Henry these past few days, I believe it is time for you to go. Henry is having a hard time adjusting to recent events, and you being here is only making things worse for him."

"You mean worse for you," the blonde smirked. "Let me guess, Henry is giving you the cold shoulder because you won't let him near me, and it's driving you crazy that your son would rather spend his time with a stranger than with his own mother."

Emma witnessed Regina's muscles twitch as she clenched her jaw, and the blonde knew she was right. "Look, Regina, I meant what I said yesterday. I just want to make sure Henry is ok before I leave. I may not be his mother, but I did give birth to him and it is only natural for me to have some amount of concern for him."

"And then what? You can't stay here forever. What happens when you leave? When you abandon Henry _again_? Your indulgence to his request to stay for the week will only give Henry false hope, and when you leave he will be devastated, and I will have to be the one to put him back together."

Emma did not like the Mayor's choice of words, and took a defiant step towards Regina.

"Whoa! First of all, I didn't abandon Henry, ok. I gave him up for adoption so he would be taken care of. Secondly, this was never my idea. Henry showed up at my apartment. I didn't come here looking for Henry - he came to Boston looking for me. And I wasn't planning on staying, but then Henry started crying at me and I didn't know what else to do."

"You do the adult thing and tell him the truth! You tell him that while you were happy to meet him, it would be inappropriate for you to stay. Your life is back in Boston, while Henry's life is here."

"Well, sorry, I must have missed that day in 'how to react to your long-lost kid showing up on your doorstep' class," Emma shot back.

"Smart-ass remarks are not going to help you here, dear. Trust me, when it comes to Henry, I know what is best for him - I'm his _mother_."

"And apparently what is best for him is making him so miserable that he runs away from home...twice!"

Regina's eyes shot daggers at Emma and the blonde could almost feel the temperature in the room drop. The Mayor stepped forward, decreasing the distance but increasing the friction between them. Regina's voice was cold and direct, "And what would you know about parenting, Miss Swan? You gave birth to Henry in a prison, when you were a teenager. You're a _criminal_ ; hardly the type of person to be giving out advice."

Emma chuckled darkly. "Been doing your research on me, huh?"

"Lets just say I'm a resourceful woman, Miss Swan," she implied in a velvet voice.

"I bet you are," Emma answered back with an uninvited sweep of her eyes up and down the Mayor's body.

Regina shivered slightly at the blonde's hungry gaze, until she remembered what she came here to do. Steeling her nerves the Mayor dropped the bait.

"I have been speaking with Henry's therapist and we both agree that it is Henry's best interest for you to leave town as soon as possible. Your presence is confusing to him, and Dr. Hopper will help Henry deal with his emotions in a healthy way. The longer you stay, the harder it will be for Henry to deal with your absence."

"I'm not going anywhere, Regina," Emma stated defiantly. "I made a promise to Henry to stay for the week and I'm not going to disappoint him just because his mother can't handle a little reality."

"Oh!? You don't think I can handle reality, Miss Swan?" the Mayor asked, exaggerating her words with an incredulous inflection. "Let me tell you what _reality_ is. Reality is coming home every day to a child you love and putting his needs first, no matter how tired your are, or how bad you want to be doing something else. Reality is working hard to maintain a job so that you can provide for someone other than yourself. Reality is late nights, early mornings, and no days-off. I have changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. I have fed, clothed, and sheltered him all of these years that you were absent. You lost your right to Henry when you gave him up. He is my son, and so help me, if you think you can come between us, I will destroy you. You will leave town, today, before you make things any worse for Henry."

Emma stared into the Mayor's face, sensing the resolute authority behind her words, but it was not in Emma's nature to back down.

"I don't want to make things worse for Henry, only better," Emma admitted. Regina began to look relieved, but then Emma cut in again. "Thats why I'm staying for the week. I am in Henry's life now, and not even you can't take that back. I have no intention of coming between you and him, believe me, but I'm not going to let you dictate how I live my life."

Regina glared at the woman, wishing she could flay her alive. Emma stood her ground firmly, enduring the blazing stare with marble-like strength. Though she hated to admit it, Regina saw that Emma could not be intimidated into submission. Not today, anyway.

"Fine," Regina stated flatly. "One week. Then you are gone. Are we clear?"

Emma stared back at Regina, mouth set and arms crossed the same stubborn way Henry does when he doesn't want to go to school, or when he doesn't want to eat his vegetables.

" _Are we clear,_ Miss Swan?" Regina asked again, more firmly this time.

"Yeah. We're clear," Emma consented, though her eyes shone with defiance and suspicion.

Regina turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. If the infuriating woman could not be persuaded to leave town, then perhaps she could be baited into making a mistake or two, and then hopefully the problem would sort itself out.

SQ

As Emma looked out of the window and watched the brunette drive away, she couldn't help but smile mischievously as she had obviously gotten under the Mayor's skin; and it felt good. Emma had known enough control freaks in her life to recognize one a mile away and Regina seemed to be the queen of control freaks. Regina was clearly not used to someone standing up to her and Emma had done just that. Emma was an expert at challenging authority and she always got a sick thrill when she rattled someone's cage.

This Regina Mills was going to be a tough one though, Emma surmised. She was intelligent, well-spoken and poised, not to mention Henry's legal guardian. She was also overbearing, demanding, and impossibly hard to crack.

Emma shivered as she recalled the ice that in those dark brown eyes. There was something enticing about the Mayor when she was all worked up, and Emma couldn't deny that she was devastatingly beautiful, even when her eyes were shooting daggers...especially when her eyes were shooting daggers, actually. Emma liked pushing the Mayor's buttons, watching her composed exterior fracture at Emma's provoking; it was a game that Emma was beginning to enjoy.

Though Regina seemed to be cold, Emma was convinced she was still a good person. Emma had known real evil in her life, foster parents who left painful memories and scars in the wake of her past, and targets Emma had tracked down who had been arrested for unspeakable crimes. Regina seemed to genuinely care about Henry, and as far as Emma could tell she was taking pretty good care of the kid. Emma knew she was in no position to judge.

It was obvious that the Mayor tried to hide her insecurities behind threats and accusations. Emma was unaffected by the Mayor's assault because she could see straight through the front that the Mayor tried so hard to put up. Behind those fierce brown eyes that woman was hurting. No one acted this way without a reason. Emma knew how consuming pain and anger could be, and she was afraid that whatever was affecting Regina would leak into Henry as well.

Emma wanted to get a better understanding of the dynamics of their relationship. If there was anyone in this town who could give Emma insight into Henry and Regina's relationship, it would be Henry's therapist.

SQ

Emma hurriedly dressed and bounded down the stairs of the B&B, not looking where she was going. In her haste, the blonde nearly crashed into a body at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Emma reached out to save the person she had just crashed into from falling over.

After steadying himself, the stranger turned around and with a look of surprise, straightened his posture. "Pardon me, dearie, I wasn't looking where I was going," the man said with a thick accent.

Emma took in the sight of the older man. He was middle aged, thin, short in stature with angular features. There was an air of authority in his groomed appearance, tailored suit and sharp eyes. He leaned his weight on a cane due to an obvious bum leg, yet he somehow managed to exuded strength rather than weakness. He looked directly into Emma's eyes and smiled. Emma's instincts tingled.

"Mr. Gold!" Eugenia, the elderly proprietor of the B&B greeted him. "I wasn't expecting you this early in the morning."

"Yes, well the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and I decided to make my rounds on foot today. The old leg is feeling better today than it has in ages, and I fancied some exercise."

"Well I don't have everything in order at the moment, it will take me a few minutes to gather it up," Eugenia explained.

"Take your time, dear. I'm sure Miss…?" the man trailed off, gesturing at Emma.

"Uh, Emma," the blonde replied, suddenly put on the spot.

"I'm sure Miss Emma here can keep me company in the meantime," the man stated as if Emma didn't have a choice.

"Actually, I was just leaving. I have some errands to run," Emma tried to excuse herself.

" _Emma_. That's a lovely name. Tell me, Emma, what brings you to Storybrooke?" Mr. Gold continued, ignoring Emma's attempt at departure.

Emma looked for Eugenia for support, but the woman had scurried off, leaving her to fend for herself.

Not wanting to be rude, Emma continued the conversation. "Well, it's kind of a long story. I'm just here to…help out a friend, but I'll be leaving at the end of the week."

"Well, we've made quite the impression on you then. A few days in our town and you're already planning your escape," Mr. Gold joked.

"No, it's nothing like that," Emma smiled reassuringly. "I just have a job to get back to in Boston, and I can't really afford to stay much longer than a week."

"Just a job? No family to get back to?" the man pried.

"Nope, nothing like that. It's just me," Emma shrugged.

"Well that's a pity. Everyone needs a family."

"Heh, yeah, I guess so. But that's not just something you can pick up at the store."

Mr. Gold smiled. "No, I suppose you're right."

The two looked at each other, the man smiling warmly and Emma getting a sense of something familiar, when they were interrupted by the returning presence of Eugenia.

"Here you are, Mr. Gold. It's all there," the woman assured, handing the man a wad of rolled-up cash.

"Yes, of course it is dear," he responded, snatching the cash away quickly tucking it into his pocket.

"Well, Emma, it was a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you enjoy your stay here in our town, and please let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Mr. Gold nodded politely at both women before limping out of the building and down the walk.

"Sooooo, who was that?" Emma asked, as soon as the man was out of earshot.

"Mr. Gold owns the pawn store, as well as most of the town; and he loves to remind us of that fact," Eugenia answered with a sneer. Emma got the impression the man was less than favored and dropped the discussion.

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me where to find the local therapist, a man named Dr. Hopper? I just had a couple of questions for him."

"Of course. His office is just off of Main Street, over on Maple. His sign has a green umbrella on it. You can't miss it."

Emma nodded her thanks and headed out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma pounded on the front door to the mayoral mansion, not even noticing how it was leaving a bruise on the heel of her hand. Rage washed over her body in waves of indignation. Emma knew Regina was behind her arrest for "stealing" files from Henry's therapist and Emma was not going to let Regina fuck with her without a fight. If this woman thought that she could wield intimidation and power over Emma like she did the rest of the people in town, she had another thing coming.

Earlier that day Emma had gone to Dr. Hopper's office to talk about Henry. The psychiatrist had been accommodating and helpful, going as far as to give Emma Henry's file to read through back in her room at the B&B.

Things went a little haywire when the town Sheriff came knocking on her door telling her she was being accused of assaulting Dr. Hopper and stealing the file. At first Emma thought this was some kind of sick joke, and just stared at the Sheriff in disbelief. The situation became much more real as Graham slapped the cold metal handcuffs around her wrists and read her her rights.

The sheriff seemed truly sorry to have to arrest her, but that didn't stop him from taking her down to the station and booking her. It was one of the nicer jail cells she had been in though, and Graham even brought her some food from the nearby diner.

Despite the kind treatment, Emma hated being confined more than anything. Fortunately Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret, had shown up at Henry's request to bail her out. Emma graciously allowed a few hours to pass so that Henry would be in bed before she headed over to his house to have it out with his mother.

The door flew open suddenly and Emma was confronted with an irate and flushed Mayor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you trying to wake my son up!?" Regina spat incredulously.

Emma smirked. "Nice try, getting me arrested an all, but really Regina, I would think that framing your son's birthmother is a little desperate, even for you."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about," Regina smiled smugly.

Emma put a hand up. "Please Regina, I'm not stupid, I know it was you. You intimidated Dr. Hopper into setting me up, and since Sheriff Graham is basically your lapdog, it must have been quite easy to arrange my arrest."

Regina balked at Emma's boldness, even if the insufferable blonde was right. "If you have a matter to discuss with me, Miss Swan, you may come by my office at a more appropriate time," Regina dictated cooly.

"No, now is good for me," Emma pushed past the woman and entered the house. Emma turned to face Regina as Regina closed the door and turned to face Emma. The two women stared at each other with matching intensity in the foyer. No one had ever barged into her home like this before, and the Mayor ran through the list of threats she usually threw at people to make them cower; but the blonde looked quite fixed in her resolve to stay and have it out.

Emma slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and squared her shoulders, leaning her weight on one leg casually as if she actually felt comfortable in Regina's home. Her pose exaggerated her athletic figure, and the way she stared straight into Regina's eyes sent a thrill of confrontation down the back of Regina's neck. It had been a while since the Mayor was faced with an opponent willing to take her head on, and Regina felt herself rise to the challenge.

"I don't know what you were thinking coming here uninvited, but I will not hesitate to use whatever resources are at my disposal to remove you from my house, and from my town," the mayor stated, crossing her arms.

"We had a deal Regina. One week. Then I would leave. I've only been here 3 days and you feel threatened enough to have me arrested! Jesus woman, how deranged are you!?"

"Despite what you may think, dear, I do not feel threatened by miscreants. You stole private property and had the incompetence to get caught. None of that was my doing."

"I didn't steal Henry's file and you know that. You manipulated Dr. Hopper and the Sheriff, and now you are trying to manipulate Henry as well."

"How dare you..."

"Save it. I know what you were trying to do. Henry hears I'm in jail for stealing his files, you tell him I'm a thief and turn him against me. Then you have the perfect excuse to kick me out of town. You get your perfect little world back where you can control everything, and everyone. You are sick," Emma accused in a tone of strength and honesty that the Mayor wasn't used to having directed towards her.

Regina only smiled back at the blonde, arms crossed and hips jutted out to one side. She wasn't denying it, rather the Mayor looked incredibly smug like some spoiled kid who knew they would never get punished no matter how bad they misbehaved.

Emma wanted to scream at her, curse her, and call her names that she learned in prison, but there was something defensive in Regina's stance, as if she was trying to protect herself from something. Emma felt a hint of insecurity coming through her overly self-confident expression. The Mayor was so concerned with protecting her son from everything that she had to be scared of something.

"What the hell happened to you to make you this way?" Emma demanded.

A shadow crossed over Regina's face and her features hardened, and Emma knew she had struck a nerve. Advancing on instinct, Emma took a few steps closer to the mayor, trying to invade her tightly guarded personal space.

"Or maybe I should ask who was it that made you this way?" she tilted her head forward in a knowing way. "Because my guess is that someone treated you as badly as you treat other people."

"You're overstepping your bounds Miss Swan," Regina threatened evenly, her voice reaching a new level of iciness, thick with warning as she squared off against Emma, meeting her advance.

But Emma took a step closer. Now she was less than an arms length away from the Mayor, looking directly into dark eyes of onyx and menace. Emma felt a thrill akin to standing on the edge of a cliff, daring herself to lean out as far as she could - tempting the fall. Danger had always been an aphrodisiac to Emma, and Regina exuded danger like a king cobra; beautiful, but deadly.

The air in the room was static with tension and the two women faced each other like boxers in a ring, making it apparent that neither was about to back down.

Emma wanted to see how far she could push the other woman. She had this need to provoke the Mayor, but she wasn't sure where it came from. Emma always loved a challenge, but this was something deeper, something much more compelling.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Emma purred at Regina, poking one finger into the other woman's shoulder, stirring the fighting instinct that rumbled to life in the Mayor's chest. No one spoke to Regina Mills this way and got away with it.

Without thinking Regina reached out and grabbed the other woman by the lapels of her jacket and threw her backwards. Usually Regina was too dignified to engage in physical force, but this woman had snapped something inside of her and the beast was out of the cage. Emma crashed into the wall behind her with surprising force. The mayor was strong for her size, Emma thought to herself, pleased at the prospect of a fair fight.

Emma immediately propelled herself off the wall and directed her momentum at the brunette. Pushing Regina back against the door, Emma pressed her body into the mayor's, grabbing the woman's wrists and pinning them against the wood above her head.

"Take your hands off of me!" Regina roared at Emma, unable to twist out of their grip.

Emma just stared at Regina, looking into her deep brown eyes - eyes that held a depth of rage that Emma couldn't believe. They were like a black chasm, filled with anger, resentment, and pain. Emma wanted to break the Mayor, to make her feel sorry for how she treated people, to make her feel anything other than an unquenchable thirst for control.

The Mayor needed to learn that Henry was not a pet to be trained like some show dog, and Emma was not one of her subordinates who would shrink before her whenever she asserted her bullshit authority.

Without warning Emma crushed her mouth into Regina's, sucking the air out of the woman's lungs. The Mayor had not anticipated this at all and she reacted out of reflex more than disgust. Regina resisted against the blonde, trying to push Emma off of her. Her hands were restrained so she tried to knee Emma in the stomach, but Emma had pushed her body against Regina's so hard that she could barely move. Regina bit down on the intruding pair of lips, making Emma jerk back suddenly.

"Ow! Fuck Regina!"

Regina sneered into the blonde's face. "Get off of me, or I will make you pay!" she demanded.

"Promise?" Emma threw back at her with a wicked grin.

An expression of shock and awe passed across the mayor's face and for once she didn't have anything to say. Talking advantage of Regina's slow reaction Emma forcefully nudged a thigh between Regina's legs and straightened up, using her height advantage to allow added pressure to the base of Regina's body.

The contact awakened something in the Mayor, a recognition of a complimentary force, and this time when their lips met, Regina did not resist.

A flood of heat bloomed in Regina's body from the point where her hips met Emma's. It was overwhelming and completely debilitating. It spread throughout her body like a tsunami, shaking her to her core; her head was spinning out of control, her heart racing as if it wanted to beat it's way outside of her chest. It was a feeling Regina recognized, but had not felt in a long time.

Magic.

It felt the same as when she used to cast her most powerful spells, the swell and rush of magic flowing through her body felt so much like this heat and adrenaline that for a moment she forgot where she was. This was consuming and seducing, and it filled Regina with a sense of something she thought she had lost, making her want more. She loathed the woman she was pressed against, yet she could not stop kissing her; succumbing to Emma like a moth to a flame.

Emma's lips were incredibly soft, and the curves of her body fit perfectly against the Mayor's. Emma's mouth covered Regina's as intimately as if they had been lovers for years. Their lips moved forcefully against each other, both women giving as good as they were getting.

Regina couldn't help but dwell on the fact that she was kissing her son's birthmother, and there was something strangely fitting in that realization. Henry was hers, and now she would claim Emma as well.

Though her hands were still restrained, Regina wanted to assert some control and pressed her mouth firmly into Emma's, setting the pace and tempo. The brunette's tongue thrust into Emma's mouth, exploring and tasting, fighting for dominance as Emma emitted soft moans of pleasure against the brunette's lips. Regina strained against Emma's hold on her wrists, but only hard enough to maintain the tension between them without breaking it.

Emma reveled in how eagerly Regina was kissing her back, and for a minute allowed the brunette to set the speed and pressure of their lips against each other's. Finding a window, Emma broke the rhythm and sucked Regina's bottom lip between her own two. She held it between her teeth and ran her tongue across the length of it, exhaling in a seductive groan that she didn't even have to fake. A small moan escaped from the back of Regina's throat as she arched her back, reflexively pushing into Emma.

Emma let go of one of the Mayor's wrists to entwine her fingers through the chestnut hair, pulling her head roughly to the side, eliciting a faint squeak of surprise from the brunette. Emma's mouth descended on the woman's neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling the olive skin, allowing her tongue to trace circles along the hollow of her throat. Regina's skin tasted like allspice and apple, and Emma's head began to swim with the heady combination.

Regina felt herself melting into the embrace, allowing her free hand to grab at the fabric of Emma's jacket, letting the blonde's hands, lips, and tongue stoke the fire which was starting to overwhelm all of her senses.

When Emma bit down into soft flesh the brunette hissed in surprise. The Mayor was not expecting Emma to be so rough, but the sureness of her hands and lips drew Regina in even further. Her hand found the side of Emma's hip, and instead of pushing her away she hooked a few fingers through one of the belt loops to yank the blonde closer.

Emma ground her hips against Regina's in powerful circles, pressing upwards to provide leverage against Regina's throbbing apex. It felt strange and exciting to be pressing against this woman, even though the voice of reason inside her head screamed for Emma to stop. There was something magnetic about Regina that attracted Emma's body like the needle of a compass, and she felt powerless against it.

Regina pulled back to look into the face of the other woman as if to verify that what was happening was really happening. She saw that Emma's eyes were dark and heavy, her lips parted as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. The blonde subconsciously bit her lower lip, tilting her head forward and looking at Regina with fiery expression of pure lust. Regina couldn't help but acknowledge the raw attraction that had bubbled to the surfaced between them, and she felt herself drawn more and more towards the woman the longer she looked into those eyes.

Emma dipped her head back towards Regina, pressing her mouth to the Mayor's again. The kisses had started out as forceful, but now they had evolved into a mutual dance of seduction. Emma released her grip on the mayor's other wrist and snaked her hand up and underneath Regina's silk blouse, feeling the wonderfully soft skin underneath. Sliding her fingers over the dips of Regina's ribcage and finding the border of Regina's bra, Emma pushed her fingers under the lacy material to kneed Regina's breast possessively, feeling her nipple harden instantly. The Mayor moaned in appreciation of the touch.

Both women were gasping for air between reality-shattering kisses as the room around them began to fade into a blur of disequilibrium.

Regina's hands found their way to the waistband of Emma's jeans and her fingertips dipped below the fabric, teasing the sensitive skin of her hips underneath. Now it was Emma who reacted, gasping at the sensuality of Regina's touch and increasing the pressure of her hips against the brunette. Encouraged, Regina took one hand and slid it between their bodies, pressing it against the front of Emma's jeans, sliding it down to cup the warm center between Emma's legs.

Emma whimpered into Regina's mouth, asking for more. Regina reveled in making the blonde succumb to her touch and she wondered what other kinds of reactions she cold elicit out of the woman.

Emma's hands joined forces at the front of Regina's shirt to undo the buttons and expose more of Regina's skin as the pressure of Regina's fingers increased against Emma's sweet spot.

"Mom!" a voice shouted from behind a closed bedroom door on the second floor, snapping both women out of their pleasure-coma. "I need a glass of water!" Henry pleaded, his voice shattering the moment like a brick through a glass window.

The two women froze, staring at each other, neither one wanting to move first.

"Mom!" Henry called again, more insistent this time.

Emma and Regina released their grips on each other, backing away slowly. Regina straightened her clothes and ran her hands through her hair, attempting to return to neutral. Emma only gazed at Regina like she was waiting for a balloon to pop, then turned quickly and exited the house without a word. Regina took a moment to allow feeling to return to her shaking legs and obligingly started up the stairs, towards her son who needed her.

SQ

Emma sat in her car, hands working the steering wheel automatically and brain on autopilot, absentmindedly driving herself back to the B&B. Thoughts raced through her mind rapidly in rhythm with her pounding heart. She tried to focus on the road in front of her but all she could think about was the feeling of the Mayor's body against hers, the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair, and those little moans that escaped her throat that sent shivers down Emma's body.

When Regina ran her fingertips across the skin of Emma's lower back, around to her hip bones and down against the front of her jeans, she thought for sure she could have lost it right then and there. If it wasn't for Henry's interruption Emma figured she could have been taking the Mayor up against the door at that very moment.

Damn twat-swating kid, Emma thought jokingly to herself, amused at the whole situation.

Emma took a few deep breaths and tried to calm her overstimulated body. She was passing the center of town, turning past the town square when she looked up at the broken clock tower. Apparently it had been stuck for some time at 8:30, but a slight movement of the hands caught Emma's attention.

The clock face read 11:15.

"Huh," Emma muttered to herself, checking the time on her cell phone. The device read 11:15, confirming that the clock tower was portraying the correct time.

"Well, what do ya know..." she mused for a moment before she subconsciously licked her lips and tasted the Mayor's lipstick. Her thoughts immediately returned to their former preoccupation, the clock tower completely forgotten in the hazy recollections of apples-and-spice flavored skin, and dark brown eyes like bottomless pools of power, lust, and foreboding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to keep posting once a week. I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment, but nothing a little wine and imagination can't fix ;)**

"Shit!" Regina cursed, watching her spilled coffee spread over the counter top. She hastily grabbed a towel and began mopping up the liquid, shaking her head at how the morning was going so far. She had overslept and woke up late, having to rush through her usual morning routine. Her make-up was sloppy and her hair was less-than perfect, and Henry eyed her suspiciously as she floundered around the kitchen throwing together breakfast. She was usually more put together, even at 7:30 in the morning.

And to make matters worse, the clock tower seemed to have magically fixed itself overnight. To the rest of the town, the broken clock tower was nothing more than a running joke, a character trait of a small town to provincial to even care about keeping correct time. But to Regina it was a totem, a symbol of her residual power from her previous life.

Storybrooke had existed in a fish bowl of stagnation, absent the passing of time since the curse was cast, keeping Regina and her constituents right where she wanted them - in their designated places like chess pieces on a carefully plotted board. But her encounter with Emma Swan last night must have dislodged more things than just herself, though Regina couldn't fully contemplate the significance of the clock tower because her mind was a bit preoccupied with her and Emma's…indiscretion, for lack of a better word.

Regina tried desperately to get the events of the previous evening out of her head. She had tossed and turned almost the whole night, trying to repress all thoughts of the encounter. What had happened was so incredibly unlike Regina, so impulsive and irresponsible that she almost felt scared at her lack of control.

She wanted to chalk it up to a moment of weakness, or to the boredom she felt towards her sex life with the Sheriff which was growing more and more monotonous and less and less frequent; but she knew deep down that it was more complicated than that. The fact that she couldn't put a finger on the exact root of the problem frustrated Regina to no end. She shook her head, trying to physically dispense the memories from her mind.

But not matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny the rush of power she felt at the blonde's touch. It was just like the feelings she would have in her old life as Queen, when she would have to summon her more powerful emotions to propel a significant force of magic.

Living in this new world for the past three decades had all but erased her memories of casting. Magic was not something you learned from a book and practiced like piano lessons; it had to come from deep inside you, from your darkest fears and your highest hopes. The confrontation with Emma awoke something in Regina that she thought she had lost. For the first time in 28 years she remembered why magic was so seducing. It wasn't the end results of getting what she wanted, it was the waves of power and sensations of indescribable pleasure that would coarse through her body in the process. There was never anything to compare it to, until last night.

It almost seemed like a dream, but now it was morning and reality dawned over Regina. She had a son to get to school and a 8:00 am meeting about new construction at the city park. She tried to push the thoughts of Emma's lips and tongue from her mind, and their taste from her mouth, but the thought of the blonde stuck in the the mayor's mind like a splinter. What irked Regina the most wasn't the actual kissing and touching, it was that Emma had defied Regina like no one ever had. Not once in Regina's adult life had someone challenged her like that, and it unnerved Regina to her core. She had always been the one in control, always been the one who overpowered those around her, and always, always dictated how and when her lovers touched her.

Not that Emma was Regina's lover (Regina's stomach flipped over at the thought), but what they did yesterday was not exactly G-rated. Regina dared not think about what would have happened if they had not been interrupted by Henry.

 _Oh God_ , Regina thought to herself, _What if Henry had come out of his room to ask for a drink of water? What if he had seen them_? Regina's blood turned to ice at the thought. She would have lost him forever. She could not allow herself to be so careless again.

SQ

Emma walked into Granny's Diner and sided up the counter.

"Coffee?" chirped the red-shirted waitress, holding up a kraft expectantly.

"Sure, thanks Ruby." Emma was becoming something of a regular at the diner, as it was close to the B&B and served breakfast, lunch, and dinner, 3 things Emma was unable to create for herself. Emma couldn't cook worth a damn, even in her own kitchen back in Boston.

Emma warmed her hands on the mug while the memories from last night warmed other parts of her as well. The Mayor had been pouring into Emma's thoughts all morning, and Emma couldn't help but smirk to herself at how she had ruffled Regina's feathers last night, to say the least. Emma had not intended for the confrontation to go that particular way, she was just looking to provoke the Mayor. Yes she was angry at the woman, but the way that Regina felt against her body when she pushed her up against the door elicited another feeling entirely, one that over powered Emma's better judgement and took control of her body with an animalistic force.

In the heat of the moment Emma decided to play the seduction card, and it worked. Regina had fallen prey to Emma the same way so many targets had before. Emma knew how to play her strengths, but what she didn't count on was how much she liked it. Seduction had always been a means to an end for Emma; she never actually enjoyed the process.

But this was different. Regina was different. She was achingly beautiful and incredibly volatile, a combination that seduced Emma right back. Emma was fascinated with the woman. The depth of those dark, angry eyes, and those lips...god those lips! They were as close to perfect as Emma ever experienced. She kept replaying their encounter over and over in her head, and didn't even realize that she was smiling when a familiar voice piped up behind her.

"You look happy."

Emma turned to see Mary Margret Blanchard, Henry's teacher standing behind her.

"Oh, hi, Mary Margaret! I was actually just about to head over to your classroom to drop this off," Emma pulled a bank envelope from her jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Thanks again for bailing me out, I really appreciate it."

"Of course, no problem!" Mary Margaret replied genuinely. "I knew you were good for it," she said with a good-natured smile.

"Well Henry really appreciates it too. He wanted me to thank you for him."

"Henry is a special boy, I'm sure you are quickly realizing. He has a tendency to get under your skin."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So how long are you planning on staying in town?" Mary Margaret asked, casually curious.

"Well, I'm not so sure. I told Henry I would stay through the week, but now I'm kind of thinking I should stick around for a while. I kind of want to check things out a little bit."

"You mean check out Regina?" Mary Margaret offered with a knowing look. Emma looked confused, not knowing if Mary Margaret was insinuating what she thought she was insinuating, before Mary Margaret continued, "I know Regina can seem a little...strict, and I can understand if you are worried about her parenting style, but she has been a wonderful mother to Henry, and she really does love him."

"Oh yeah, I guess, I mean, she is kind of a hard-ass, but the kid seems well taken-care of, so I guess there is nothing to worry about," Emma recovered.

"Well if you are going to be staying for a while, don't be a stranger. Everyone needs a friend. I know I'm not very interesting, but if you ever need someone to talk to, please feel free to find me," the teacher offered genuinely.

"Thanks, I will."

"Ooo, girls night!" Ruby returned as if on cue. "Let's all go out this Friday! I haven't been out in soooo long, and no one ever comes to this town. Emma, I'd love to hear about Boston. You can tell us all about the perks of living in the big city. I bet the guys are hot!"

Emma smiled at the young woman's enthusiasm, and seeing a gleam of encouragement in Mary Margaret's eyes, Emma consented. She obviously didn't have an excuse, and it might even be fun.

SQ

Emma left the diner and turned up Main Street, taking in the quaintness of the surroundings. Mom and pop shops lined the streets, people walked around exchanging pleasantries as they passed, and there was even a town square - a real, actual town square. Emma thought those only existed in stories and TV shows from the 50's, but it seemed to be causing quite a stir as people had noticed the clock tower was suddenly working again.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" an accented voice called out to her from the road. The sheriff stepped out of his cruiser and approached Emma.

"What now Sheriff? Here to arrest me for stealing breakfast from Granny's? I have a receipt this time," Emma said sarcastically.

The Sheriff gave her a sheepish smile, and stayed back a respectful few paces. "Actually I'm here to apologize. I knew you didn't really steal Henry's file, and you don't seem the type to assault bug-eyed therapists. But as the town Sheriff I had to act according to Dr. Hopper's story."

Emma pursed her lips. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Also..." Graham continued with a hopeful tone in his voice, "I've come to ask for your help."

Emma eyed him in skeptical suspicion. "Seriously?"

"I admit I was kind of impressed with how you hacked into Henry's computer the other day. The Mayor told me how you did it. I've never been much of a computer person, and this town doesn't have the latest and greatest in child-finding technologies, I'm afraid. I just wanted to know where you got that, uh, computer drive thingy?"

A slight smile crept across Emma's face without permission. "I got this 'computer drive thingy' from a guy I used to know. He taught me a few things about getting access to technical data," she answered. "It's not exactly something you can get at Best Buy."

"Well, if you are going to be in town for a few days and would like to help out the local idiot sheriff, I would be obliged if you would share some trade secrets. I still feel bad that I wasn't much help in finding Henry for his mother, and if you hadn't turned up with him she'd have probably ripped my heart out," the Sheriff joked, forcing a small chuckle.

Emma smiled, amused at the Sheriff's self-deprecating, but she was still unsure if she should help the guy who arrested her.

Graham pressed on. "C'mon. Think of all the sad, run-away children you could help find with your magic 'computer drive thingy'. All lonely and lost, with no one to help them... _'pleeeeeeease help us Emma_!'" he implored, in a mock-children's voice, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Usually Emma wasn't such a push-over, but she did like the feeling of being wanted, being useful, and it would give her an excuse to stay in town near Henry for a little while longer.

"Fine. I'll do it. For the children," Emma established smiling.

"For the children," Graham smiled back.

SQ

Regina stalked into the sheriff's station with purpose in her step. She needed a distraction, she needed to feel control again, she needed to dominate Graham so she could feel normal and in control for a few minutes. Her body had not exactly come down from the arousal of last night, the clock tower thing was nagging at her brain, and she had yet to get the blonde out of her thoughts.

As she reached the door to his office, she heard not one but two voices, and they were laughing.

 _It couldn't be_ , the Mayor thought with utter disbelief, aghast at who the second voice appeared to be. Strutting through the doorway Regina's fears were confirmed as she walked in on Emma and Graham sitting in front of his computer, looking as chummy as school mates.

"Madam Mayor, what brings you here?" Graham asked, slightly shocked at Regina's unannounced appearance. Emma just looked up with big, emerald eyes and grinned at Regina. She was basically glowing, the events of last night having somewhat of an opposite effect on her than they were having on the Mayor. Regina resented the way the other woman could handle such an off-putting situation with so much apparent ease. She avoided Emma's gaze and turned her attention back to the oblivious Sheriff.

"I was hoping to find you doing your job, seeing as how I pay you to keep this town in order, and not to play on computers with criminals," Regina spat, trying to sound as terrifying as possible.

Emma huffed in shock, raising one eyebrow. "Nice to see you too Regina," she piped in, her smile slowly slipping form her face.

Turning towards Emma, Regina placed all of the contempt she could muster behind her words. "Miss Swan I don't know what it is you think you are doing here, but this station is city property and I don't believe your presence here is appropriate. Your knack for showing up where you are not wanted reveals your complete lack of class, and I will ask you to remove yourself from this building immediately."

"Actually," Graham offered, "Emma is helping me update our computer system. She's pretty good with this stuff and I think it would benefit our department."

Regina shot him a look that would freeze the surface of the sun. "Sheriff I would like to talk to Miss Swan in private, please."

Graham looked at Emma to make sure that she was comfortable being alone with an infuriated Regina, and almost offered her a bullet-proof vest just in case. Emma reassured him with a slight nod of her head, and he rose to awkwardly side-step around Regina's unmoving form in the doorway.

Emma leaned back in the swivel chair with an air of casual arrogance, cocking one eyebrow up and crossing her legs confidently while resting her forearms on the armrests of the chair. Waiting for Graham to retreat out of earshot, Regina and Emma stared each other down as brown eyes and green eyes clicked together like the cocking of a shotgun.

The Mayor's gaze bored into Emma's expression searching for a sign of surrender, hesitation...anything other the calm complacency they exhibited so effortlessly. It was maddening, and Regina wanted to slap that self-satisfaction right off of her face.

"I hope you don't think that my allowing you to stay in this town is an invitation for you to stick your nose where it doesn't belong Miss Swan."

"I didn't hear any complaints from you last night about where I was sticking my nose," Emma wisecracked quickly. Regina stiffened and Emma saw that the brunette was more than uncomfortable at the mention of their encounter last night.

Regina smiled like a viper. "I find your tastelessness wholeheartedly unappealing."

"Not that unappealing apparently. I seem to recall you kissing me back."

"I told you to stop..."

"And then you kissed me back!"

"Last night was nothing more than a moment of regret, pure and simple. I didn't ask you to force yourself on me."

"You pushed me first Regina, remember? I only pushed you back. Besides, I think you liked it."

Regina scoffed out loud at the preposterous statement almost too enthusiastically, and Emma could see the falseness in her reaction.

"I know I did," Emma said, licking her bottom lip before nibbling on it and raising her eyebrows seductively. It was almost too easy to provoke the Mayor, and Emma just couldn't resist - Regina was too much fun.

For a moment Regina remembered all too clearly the dark green of Emma's eyes the night before and the wetness of her tongue along the side of her throat. Regina swallowed hard, trying hard to push the memory away from the forefront of her mind.

"Whatever happened between us last night was a mistake, and it will not happen again. You are leaving in three days, don't think I have forgotten."

"Actually, I'm going to stay on for a little longer. It's going to take a while for the new computer software Graham ordered to come in and I'm the only one who knows how to install it and teach your Sheriff how to use it," she stated confidently. "Besides, I've never been one to shy away from a challenge," the blonde implied in a low voice, raking her eyes up and down Regina's body.

Regina hated the way Emma was looking at her, undressing her with her eyes the way she almost undressed her last night, but she couldn't suppress a slight thrill at the thought of being pursued by Emma Swan, which she hid expertly behind harsh words.

"Absolutely not. Our deal was one week, then you are gone."

"You can't control everything Regina, especially people. Last time I checked this was a free country. Besides, I know it was you who had me thrown in jail for 'stealing' Henry's file, - don't even try denying it - and if you can do whatever you want, so can I."

Regina glared at Emma with a steely-eyed gaze, and Emma only reflected it back at her like a mirror. Clearly they were at an impasse.

"Fine. But if you come near my son without my expressed permission, I will file a restraining order and you will not be able to come within 500 yards of Henry ever again."

Emma looked at Regina and saw the truth behind her words. The Mayor was fiercely protective of Henry and Emma wasn't stupid enough to test her on that.

"Ok," Emma answered simply, trying to dissipate the situation before it reached a point of no return. "Henry is your son."

Satisfied with Emma's compliance but still trembling underneath, Regina turned her back to Emma and huffed out of the room. It wasn't until she fished her keys out of her pocket that Regina realized her hands were shaking.

"Damn it!" she scolded herself, angry at how her body betrayed the turmoil building beneath her formerly solid exterior. Emma just couldn't leave well enough alone, and the Mayor cursed the woman for her indignation. She was hardheaded and strong willed, an unstoppable force against an immoveable object.

But why did Emma Swan have to be so damn tempting? She was beautiful, and passionate, and not afraid to stand up to Regina. The Mayor was not used to anyone refuting her so casually. Had it been anyone else, Regina would have crushed them.

But Emma was different; her rebelliousness didn't come from malice or ill-will. It was a character trait that accounted for her strength and confidence - two things the Mayor had always appreciated. The other inhabitants of Storybrooke were meek and boring, and Regina had become so accustomed to their submissiveness that she forgot what a real challenge felt like. It stirred a fire inside of her where an icy abyss used to reside, and Regina just couldn't decide if she welcomed it, or hated it.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days since Regina and Emma had their confrontation in the Sheriff's office. Regina had taken to avoiding places like Granny's Diner and people like the Sheriff just so she wouldn't run into Emma. The Mayor hated hiding from someone in her own town, but her feelings towards the other woman were confusing say the least, and she needed time to sort them out before another meeting went awry.

The Mayor's thoughts flip-flopped between fantasies of throwing Emma off of a cliff, and throwing Emma on the ground and having her way with her. Regina had always been resolute and clear headed when it came to knowing what she wanted. This inability to decide ate away at her, eroding her stone-like exterior like a river.

She hadn't slept all week, Henry was constantly pushing her away, and there seemed to be a never-ending pile of paperwork on her desk about mind-numbing small-town affairs that she really didn't give a shit about. Regina could feel herself fraying at the edges, and she was just thankful it was the weekend and she could look forward to relaxing in her house for the next few days.

It was Friday, and while the rest of the town was enjoying the beginnings of their weekend, Regina knew she would be stuck at home going over the figures from the last town budget meeting. It would probably take her until late in the evening, but at least it would provide a distraction from her present state of unrest. The Mayor headed home, looking forward to a bottle of wine and several hours of Emma-free thinking.

SQ

"So whats with the Mayor?" Emma shouted over loud music playing from a classic-looking jukebox playing Billy Joel.

Ruby, Emma, and Mary Margaret had gone out for their girls night at the local bar, and Emma was having a better time than she expected. She never had a group of friends and always considered herself a loner. Her transient lifestyle prevented her from maintaining friendships longer than a few months, and she found that hanging out with the two women filled her with a sense of belonging she never knew she needed.

Mary Margaret was warm and genuine, and she acted like she really cared about Emma even though they had just met. Ruby was funny and entertaining, and Emma was having a ball watching the young woman flit and flirt around, her energy becoming contagious.

"You mean, why is she such a bitch?" Ruby clarified, holding a bottle of beer and swaying slightly to 'Piano Man'.

"I don't think she is a bitch, I think she is just misunderstood," Mary Margaret offered nicely.

"You must be way drunker than I am, cause that woman is stone-cold," Ruby disagreed.

"Well think about it: she doesn't have any friends, she's never dated anyone, at least publicly anyway, and she is responsible for for the maintenance of an entire town. I would probably be stressed out all the time too," Mary Margaret reasoned.

"She's not stressed out, she just needs to get laaaid!" Ruby called out, turning to order more drinks and flirt with the cute bartender.

Emma leaned towards Mary Margaret, pressing for information. "So, she's never dated anyone? Like ever?" Emma asked Mary Margaret, trying not to give herself away.

"No...well, maybe...I mean...there were rumors once..." Mary Margaret ventured, not wanting to gossip, but Emma looked really curious and Mary Margaret was enjoying her attention.

She continued in a low voice, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "For a while people were saying that Regina and the Sheriff were seeing each other secretly, but nothing was ever proven and the rumor just kind of died out. But please don't tell anyone I told you! Especially Graham! I know you two are working together and I don't want to weird you out."

Emma raised her eyebrows and took a drink from her beer. She felt kind of relieved. She liked Graham, but she knew from the small amount of time she had spent with him that he would be kind of lame in the sack. Pretty boys usually were; they never had to work very hard to get a girl in bed.

Emma had fun imagining Graham on top of Regina, all "Madam Mayor" and dutiful, while Regina stared at the ceiling bored as hell. Regina was the kind of woman who responded to passion, an attribute she exhibited herself in spades. Graham was more of a puppy, while Regina was a wolf. Regina was headstrong, beautiful and dangerous, and Emma found herself warming at the thought of the other woman's dark eyes, red lips, and sensuous figure. The way her body had moved against Emma's while her eyes shot daggers was a lethal combination, and Emma started to plot about how to get in her line of fire again.

"Shots!" Ruby returned triumphantly, handing the other two women glasses of tequila.

"Oh no! I can't do tequila! I'll fall over," Mary Margaret objected weakly.

"C'mon teach! Live dangerously!" Ruby encouraged, throwing her drink back in one defiant gulp, and Emma couldn't have agreed more.

SQ

Several hours later Emma found herself knocking on the door to the mayoral mansion against her better judgement. This time when Regina answered, she wasn't wearing her usual professional attire of pantsuits and blazers; rather, she was in black yoga pants, an oversized white, scoop-neck t-shirt that looked incredibly soft and hung perfectly down her torso. Her feet were bare and her toes were painted a surprising shade of coral pink.

 _Damn_. Emma was speechless. If she thought the Mayor was hot in tailored suits, she was completely unprepared for casual, natural Regina. So far, this was Emma's favorite look.

"Miss Swan, why am I not surprised. Your talent for appearing out of thin air is quite impressive I must say," Regina stated with just a hint of her usual biting tone. Emma swayed a little, giving away her slight inebriation. "And you're drunk, I should have known."

"We were having a girls night out, and I'm not drunk," Emma retorted after finally regaining use of her vocal cords.

"Well I don't seem to see what this has to do with me. I couldn't care less about what you do in your free time."

Undaunted by the woman's incessant bitter tone, Emma's eyes ran over the Mayor's body in one long, appreciative glance, not even caring how obvious she was being. "I was thinking about you..." Emma trailed off, her liquid courage coming out in an impromptu admission.

Regina stared at the woman on her porch, weighing the situation. She was fairly unimpressed with the blonde's lack of sobriety; however, Regina did notice the way Emma's light blue blouse was unbuttoned down to her breasts, and the way she was staring, almost possessively, caused a warm stirring in the base of the Mayor's body.

Emma was truly an enigma, the only person in Storybrooke who would dare something so bold.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked in a low tone.

Regina held back giving her answer, enjoying watching Emma in supplication. "I'm not sure. Are you going to attack me again?"

"Maybe," Emma grinned suggestively. "Do you want me too?"

Regina crossed her arms and smirked at Emma's provocation. One part of Regina wanted to refuse Emma's advance to assert a little of the authority the blonde insisted on disregarding; but another part wanted to invite Emma in and see if that spark that occurred between them a few days ago really did exist. The Mayor remembered how sinfully good it felt when Emma pinned her up against the door and ravished her without warning. She caved, the wine in her system contributing to her temporary lack of inhibition.

"You may come in, but only on my terms. This is my house, my rules. If you continue to act like you were raised in a barn, I will file that restraining order. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Regina opened the door just a bit wider, inviting Emma in without further discussion.

SQ

In the study Regina poured them both a drink, handing one to Emma with a questioning glance.

"I promise I'm not drunk," Emma reassured, reading the Mayor's mind. "Trust me, if I was, you would know."

"Trust you?" Regina said with a mocking tone. "I'm sure you have done nothing to earn my trust, dear."

"You let me in your house. I must have done something right," Emma prodded coyly.

Regina raised an eyebrow, daring Emma to push her luck. Emma ducked her head, "Sorry...habit."

The two women sat opposite each other in matching love seats. Regina had a fire going and the room glowed in a cozy, orange hue. Forgotten paperwork was sprawled on a nearby desk, and soft classical music was playing lightly in the background. Sipping on her drink, the brunette looked over at the warm fire and allowed her body to sink into the moment.

Regina relished fires, as they were the only source of heating in the world she grew up in. Having fires constantly burning in multiple hearths of one's home was a sign of wealth and stature, and Regina's home always had blazing fires lit throughout the cold seasons. She remembered late winter nights bundled under soft furs in front of dancing flames, drinking apple cider and feeling completely content. But that was a different world, a different time, and Regina suddenly realized that she hadn't thought about home in a long, long while.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, interrupting the brunette's train of thought. "I mean, in your head, where were you just now? You looked different. Peaceful."

The brunette shook the memories from her head, her hair swaying softly with the movement. "Someplace far away, and long ago," she answered, her tone noticeably warmer.

"Yeah, I've been there. The food sucked," Emma tried.

To both of their surprise Regina chuckled out loud, her face breaking into an easy grin. Her features softened to a degree that Emma never thought possible and she looked so natural, so different from the person who had been trying to drive Emma away for the past week. For an instant Regina allowed her guard to come down and she pushed a few fingers through her silky-brown hair, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"Ever the poet, Miss Swan," Regina jokingly toasted Emma, tilting her glass in the blonde's direction and uncrossing her legs to stand up. She rose gracefully and effortlessly, moving towards the mantle above the fireplace. Picking up a framed picture of Henry, Regina looked at it with longing in her face.

Her voice changed to a soft, sincere tone. "You know," she continued, "Henry was always such a carefree child, always laughing and running circles around this place. Sometimes it would drive me crazy, his boundless energy, but now I find myself yearning for those days. He used to come running to me whenever I came home, even if I had only been away for half an hour."

Regina's eyes glistened with the tender memories, and her jaw clenched slightly as she inwardly compared them to Henry's present sullen state. "It is amazing how fast the years go by, and once you lose something, it's gone," she stated sadly, placing the picture back on the mantle. She cleared her throat, trying to dislodge the lump that had suddenly formed.

Emma could see how hard the Mayor was trying to remain stoic, though her tone and body language gave her emotions away. Emma stood up and moved behind Regina quietly, reaching over the Mayor's shoulder to place her drink on the mantle next to the picture frame, allowing her right hand to graze the soft skin of Regina's arm while her left hand went to rest lightly on the Mayor's left hip.

Emma murmured into her ear softly, hoping to ease the dismay she heard in the Mayor's tone. "You're a good mother, and Henry is lucky to have you."

Emma's front pressed lightly against Regina's back as she stood close, her breath whispering against the brunette's neck. Normally Regina would have balked at this kind of intrusion into her personal space, but Emma seemed to have a knack for knowing just how to touch her, and the compliment didn't hurt either.

Regina was exhausted from the cascade of events that had taken place since this blonde tornado rolled into town, and tonight she just didn't have it in her to put up another fight. The room was warm with the heat of the fire, her body was relaxed with the lull of the wine, and the nearness of Emma's soft body felt too good to resist.

Emma brought her arm back slowly, dropping her right hand to rest lightly on Regina's wrist. Pulling lightly, Emma's pressure indicated that she wanted the mayor to turn around and Regina obliged without thinking.

Now the two women were face to face, inches apart. Regina's features had lost their rigid edges, and her expression was soft, her dark brown eyes looking up into Emma's, almost begging her to make a connection. She lowered her gaze to Emma's mouth, remembering the softness of her lips. For once, Regina's walls seemed to disappear, forgotten in the closeness of the moment.

"You're so beautiful," Emma whispered sincerely in a soft voice seeped with desire. She cupped her hand to the side of Regina's neck and pulled the woman the rest of the way towards her. Their lips met and slowly moved against each other's.

Emma leaned into the Mayor, wrapping her other other arm around Regina's waist securely. Regina fell into the embrace, reaching up and entwining her fingers through Emma's blonde hair. Emma slipped her tongue between red lips as Regina inhaled deeply, trailing her hands down Emma's back, pulling her closer.

And there it was again, that blooming of heat, waves of powerful pleasure that filled every cell of Regina's body. Her heart rate doubled and her head began to spin at the contact of Emma's lips. It was positively intoxicating, and she gave into it without hesitation. This time, there was no interruption, no banging against walls or screaming into each other's faces. This was so different. This was slow and sensual, where the last time was hasty and aggressive.

For a minute the two women allowed themselves to give in to one another and sank further and further into their kiss. Emma lightly sucked on Regina's bottom lip and Regina opened her mouth slightly to give Emma more access. Their breaths mingled as their tongues met, both women shivering to the intimacy of the sensation. Emma slowly ran her tongue against the Mayors as their kiss deepened past all boundaries.

Keenly aware of the amount of clothing they were wearing, Emma removed her jacket in one fluid motion. Regina further encouraged the blonde's disrobing by deftly unbuttoning the remaining three buttons on Emma's shirt and pushing it off her body.

The Mayor broke her lips from Emma's to catch her breath and to admire the vision in front of her. Emma's abs rippled with each labored breath. Two indented lines ran from the sides of her lower abdomen into a region currently obstructed by the waistband of her jeans, and the Mayor felt an overwhelming desire to see just haw far down they went. Regina always had beautiful lovers, and Emma was no exception.

Emma plucked at the hem of Regina's shirt, silently asking permission to remove the garment. Locking eye contact, Regina raised her arms over her head, wordlessly acquiescing. The shirt floated up and off the brunette's body like a feather, joining Emma's discarded pile of clothes on the floor.

Emma sucked in a breath at the view in front of her. The swells of Regina's breasts filled the cups of the lacy black bra. Below, the inward curve of her waist was accentuated by smooth, olive colored skin and sloped into perfectly round hips. Emma bent her head down and panted slow, deliberate kisses along her collarbone, across the tops of her breasts, nuzzling the amazingly soft dip between them.

Regina breathed against wavy golden locks that smelled like coconut and vanilla and lifted one hand to the back of Emma's head in encouragement. The feeling of Emma's lips on her skin was excruciatingly sensual, and Regina wrapped her other arm around the blonde's waist possessively, inhaling her smell. A fire bloomed in the pit of the her stomach and threatened to overwhelm the one in the hearth by degree and intensity.

Their kisses grew in fervor as their breathing became erratic, and at the same time they both reached for the front waistband of each other's pants. They smiled into each other's mouths at their mirrored desires, and quickly relieved each other of the constrictive fabric.

Emma pulled away, just for a moment. "I've wanted you, Regina, since the minute I saw you," Emma stated honestly, looking directly into Regina's eyes. "I just wanted you to know that."

Regina was hesitant to voice her own feelings, but she cupped her hand to Emma's face and kissed her eagerly to show her appreciation for Emma's admission. The blonde wrapped her arms around the Mayor's waist tightly, crushing her body against her own, enjoying the contact from foot to thigh to stomach to chest to mouth as they continued to kiss.

Somehow, without Emma even realizing it, the Mayor opened the clasp on Emma's bra with a flick of her wrist and pulled it off in the blink of an eye. Damn, she's good. Emma thought to herself, admiring how the other woman seemed to be an expert at everything she did.

Their kisses had elevated to deep, yearning pulls, and Emma reached down and hooked one hand under Regina's thigh. The brunette understood and lifted her leg to wrap it around Emma, the blonde holding on to her tight to keep them steady. Slowly Emma lowered them to the floor in front of the fire, laying Regina on her back and situating herself between the Mayor's thighs.

It felt so right, so fulfilling to have Emma's weight between her legs. Regina pulled at the younger woman hungrily, needing her touch, her body, her entire being giving more and more of this addicting sensation.

Emma slid a hand between their bodies as she devoured the brunette's mouth, tracing a finger down to where Regina was already soaking wet. Emma pushed her hand under the Mayor's silk panties without hesitation as Regina moaned in encouragement, spreading her legs farther apart to provide a better access for Emma's fingers.

Emma expertly trailed one fingertip over Regina's clit before sliding it downward to circle and dip into the older woman's entrance. Regina's body tensed and then shook slightly at the contact, reveling in the precise movements of Emma's fingertips. The blonde proceeded to run her fingertips over the other woman's arousal, lightly at first. Regina groaned, putting her own hand on top of Emma's to signal that she wanted more pressure.

"Patience..." Emma crooned, withdrawing her finger to drive Regina completely up the wall.

"No," rejected Regina.

"Yes," implored Emma.

"My house, my rules," reminded Regina.

"Fine. Kick me out then," Emma challenged, knowing full well they were both past the point of no return.

Regina groaned and put her head back down on the carpet in resignation. "Fuck."

"Thats what I thought," smiled Emma, as she increased pressure back against Regina's sensitive clit as a reward for her compliance. The brunette whimpered in pleasure and trembled as the blonde descended her mouth onto Regina's breasts, flicking her tongue across hardened nipples and teasing them with her teeth. Emma left the glorious chest for a second as she reached down and pulled the Mayor's underwear completely off, wanting unobstructed access to what she could only describe as the Holy Grail.

Falling back onto Regina, Emma placed her wandering hand back between two tan thighs, moving her fingers expertly around and through Regina's folds, avoiding the trigger points on purpose to build Regina's desire.

Regina contracted and stretched underneath her, moaning and gasping for breath. For the life of her the Mayor couldn't explain how or why she had gotten into this position, writhing on the floor of her study with her son's birthmother on top of her, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

All that mattered was this feeling, this sensation that made her feel more alive than everything that had happened to her in the past 28 years combined. It felt so good to be taken, to indulge in something purely instinctual without apology or pretense; to act according to her own needs and desires without reason or practicality.

When Emma pushed two fingers into Regina's throbbing core the brunette cried out and dug her fingernails down Emma's back, marking her skin. Emma hissed as she bore the pain and stilled her hand momentarily, allowing Regina's inner walls to adjust to the presence of her fingers. She felt the delightful little contractions against her knuckles and slowly pulsed her hand inside of Regina. The Mayor quickly adapted to the intrusion but wanted more friction, more pressure, and tightened her arms around Emma. Reading the other woman's body language, Emma consented to give her what she wanted.

Emma positioned her hips behind her hand and allowed her whole body to push her fingers farther into the woman. Emma rocked her hips in rhythm, plowing into the woman below her who was taking everything Emma was giving with relish. The Mayor seemed to be a woman who liked it a little bit rough and Emma was happy to oblige. Regina's eyes were closed, her head turning from side to side as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Emma crooked her fingers, finding that particular spot and pressuring it without mercy.

Regina moaned loudly, realizing that Emma had found a place where no one had touched her before. The sensation was so intimate, so unbelievably delicious that Regina wondered how she could have lived this long and not have ever known this was possible. The blonde was so sure of her fingers, so focused on reading Regina's body that the Mayor felt a twinge of regret that she had only just met the woman; this woman who could make her feel things that no one else had been able to before.

When Emma added her thumb to the nub just north of her fingers and moved it back and fourth and in circles, the sensation drove her over the edge and she climaxed in a chain of intense convulsions. Emma watched in awe at the raw beauty that was Regina in orgasm. The Mayor shook and spasmed, Emma gently caressing every square inch of her inner walls with her fingers to draw out every moan, every shake and shudder.

As she came down, Emma planted sweet kisses along Regina's neck and chest, murmuring about how beautiful she looked and how perfect she was.

Emma withdrew her fingers reluctantly as the Mayor's eyes came into focus. She looked up into the blonde's face with an uncharacteristic expression of wonderment as Emma licked the Mayor's flavor off of her fingers and moaned at the taste.

With a hungry look, Regina rolled Emma off of her and onto her back, pressing one hand onto the blonde's chest to hold her in place. Emma grinned and submitted, stretching her arms out and relaxing her body like a kitten asking for a belly rub. Regina removed the ruined panties from Emma's body with authority. The Mayor stroked through the blonde's slit with long, slender fingers while she nibbled at exposed neck and breasts.

"Mmmm, Regina..." Emma groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering at the domineering pressure of the Mayor's fingertips. This was a position Regina was much more accustomed to, hovering over a vulnerable body and watching it writhe and wiggle at her touch. She had Emma in the palm of her hand, literally and figuratively, and Regina wanted to make sure that she left this woman satisfied, but wanting more.

Regina moved down Emma's body, grazing every curve, every muscle, every dip and rise with her hands. The brunette brushed her lips across the faint stretch marks on Emma's abdomen and hips with reverence. She paused when her face was mere inches from the blonde's heated center.

Emma opened her eyes and looked down at the Mayor with a mix of curiosity and surprise, afraid that she was about to stop. "Regina?" Emma asked, her voiced pleading.

"I'm just enjoying the view Miss Swan," the brunette husked confidently in that deep, sexy voice before sticking her tongue out and sweeping it up Emma's slit as hard as she could.

"Ahhh fuuuck!" Emma exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping at the carpet on either side of her. Regina chuckled as she continued to lick over and through the wetness on the blonde's skin, surprised at how much she enjoyed Emma's flavor. The Mayor turned her attention to the engorged clitoris that was already protruding from it's hood and sucked it into her mouth as she slowly slipped one finger inside.

Emma bucked her hips and whimpered that she wanted, needed more, and Regina added another finger and swirled them against Emma's tight inner walls. Emma was close, Regina could tell.

The brunette rhythmically pumped her digits in and out of Emma while hungrily sucking on her clit, flicking the tip of her tongue against it for good measure. Regina hummed against the blonde's arousal, sending new shockwaves of pleasure through the younger woman's loins. Emma tried not to scream as she came, reaching new heights of ecstasy than ever before.

Emma couldn't remember the last time she had been this turned on, and she rode out her climax until Regina's fingers stilled their ministrations. The blonde tried to take deep breaths to calm her overstimulated body as Regina drew herself from her. Emma pulled the brunette back up to her before she could get away and kissed her face, placing her hands on either side of the Mayor's head to look deeply into the other woman's eyes.

Regina gave a half-smile in assurance, before sliding off of the girl beneath her. Her body was beginning to cool, and Regina could feel the muscles in her arms and back begin to tire and stiffen. The floor felt suddenly hard and uncomfortable and the fire was dwindling to small embers.

Regina suddenly felt exposed, aware now that they were naked, on the floor, and Henry was sleeping upstairs. Pushing herself off the floor, she sat up and began to reach for her clothes. Emma blinked, watching the Mayor's face transform from lustful to closed-off in a matter of seconds. Regina refused to meet Emma's gaze as she dressed herself without speaking.

"Um, thank you," Emma offered, hoping to break the tension that had suddenly clouded the room.

Regina turned her head, taking a breath and looking at Emma with a blank expression. "You should probably go. I don't want to risk Henry waking up and wandering downstairs."

"Yeah…I guess," Emma conceded, going about picking her own clothes off the floor and donning them in silence.

Regina picked up their glasses and tidied the room, erasing any evidence of the events that just transpired in there. Walking Emma to the front door, Regina placed a hand on the doorknob, and hesitated. Turning to face the blonde squarely, the Mayor looked at Emma and used an even and calculated tone.

"I don't need to tell you that the last thing Henry needs right now is more complication in his life. Whatever it is we are doing, Henry can not know about it; no one can. This is a small town, Miss Swan, and gossip travels impossibly fast. Am I making myself clear?"

Emma looked back at the Mayor, and with a familiar, casual arrogance she repeated their agreement:"Your house, your rules," knowing instinctively that this rule was nonnegotiable.


	7. Chapter 7

A bleary-eyed but satisfied Emma sat at the counter at the diner sipping on her coffee. The previous evening had gone spectacularly. The blond's body was thrumming with energy from her encounter with Regina, and she couldn't keep her mind off of the older woman.

Usually Emma was a one-night-stand kind of girl, and after a successful conquest she would be off and running without even looking back. However, the Mayor left her with a completely different feeling, and now that Emma had tasted what Regina had to offer, she only wanted more.

"Uhhhh," a sluggish and ragged-looking Ruby whined as she refilled Emma's coffee cup. "I fucking hate Tequila."

Emma laughed. "Rough morning there Ruby?"

"Yeah, you could say that. How are you looking all perky this morning? You had just as much to drink last night as I did."

"Well, I have a pretty high tolerance, and a fast metabolism. Helps me burn the liquor off quicker."

 _And hot, steamy sex with the Mayor is apparently a cure-all_ , Emma thought to herself. It was true, Emma was surprised she wasn't more hungover after a few beers and more than a few shots last night. She remembered how quickly she sobered up last night once she began kissing Regina, but Emma just chalked it up to the adrenaline of the moment.

"Well you suck. And your pancakes are almost ready," the waitress huffed jokingly as she walked away to attend to another patron.

Emma chuckled, just as the door to the diner swung open and she was greeted with an enthusiastic, "Emma!"

Henry barreled into her side, giving her a hug and a huge smile.

"Hey there kid, good morning to you to!"

"Henry, it's rude to disturb people while they are eating in a restaurant." Regina's voice filled the space around Emma and Henry. The boy looked sheepish and stepped back from Emma.

"Sorry, Emma," he apologized.

"That's ok Henry, you can disturb me anytime," Emma winked.

"Miss Swan I'll not have to teaching my son bad manners. Now Henry, go have a seat and I'll bring you your hot chocolate."

"With whipped cream and cinnamon?"

"Yes, with whipped cream and cinnamon."

The kid grinned and skipped off to the nearest booth as Ruby returned promptly to take Regina's order.

"One large coffee, black, and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, please," Regina ordered from Ruby.

Regina stayed planted at the counter next to Emma while she waited for Ruby to return with the drinks. Both women warmed at the closeness of the other, pleasantly surprised at the chance encounter. There was just a hint of that 'morning-after' awkwardness between the two women, both trying to act as naturally as possible, but neither Emma nor Regina could deny the energy of attraction that buzzed between the two of them.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor," Emma greeted the other woman politely.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," Regina answered back in similar fashion.

Emma smiled at the brunette, memories from the previous evening resurfacing in intense clarity. Emma could remember the exact softness of Regina's skin, her smell and flavor, and those deep, breathy moans that caused Emma to suddenly have to clench her thighs together. She bit her lip, desperately wanting the brunette to make eye contact again.

"So, letting the kid have hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon this morning. What's put you in such a good mood," Emma teased.

"Nothing, Miss Swan," Regina replied casually. "Henry and I have coffee and hot chocolate every Saturday morning. I can assure you, my mood remains unaffected."

"Well then, looks like I'll have to try a little harder next time," Emma suggested in a low voice, knowing the Mayor was just being coy.

"And what makes you so sure there's going to be a next time?" Regina bantered with a heavy gaze, keeping her voice quiet. She tried to sound self-assured, but Emma could see the hidden lust in her eyes.

"Ooh, playing hard to get. I like it," Emma winked. The Mayor was never going to make things easy for Emma, but that was one of the things she like most about the older woman. Regina was a like Rubik's Cube you played Russian Roulette with, and Emma loved to keep things interesting.

"Let's just say last night was just the tip of my iceberg. I go much farther down, if you know what I mean," Emma insinuated.

Regina flushed slightly at the thought and cleared her throat to signal Ruby's return.

"Well Miss Swan, if you wish to continue this discussion you may seek me out at a more appropriate time. Right now, I have a breakfast date with my son. Thank you Ruby." The brunette paid Ruby in cash and took the drinks, heading over the booth Henry had reserved for them.

"Wooo, Madam Mayor leaving a decent tip. That's never happens. I wonder what's put her in such a good mood." Ruby pocketed the extra few bucks and made a surprised face at Emma.

"Yeah, who knows," Emma wondered out loud, taking a sip of her coffee, her own spirits soaring.

SQ

That night Emma appeared on the Mayor's doorstep, this time she didn't even have to knock. Regina opened the door without a word, and Emma walked in without breaking stride. The door hadn't even closed behind when she found herself immediately in the brunette's arms, hands running through feather-soft hair and her mouth pressing firmly against red lips. Not a word was spoken; none were needed.

Walking the other woman backwards towards the study, Emma breathed in Regina's perfume and tasted the wine on her tongue. The Mayor's essence seemed to be all things elegant and Emma moaned in appreciation.

The brunette brushed her manicured fingers up Emma's torso, removed the red jacket, then put one hand under her shirt. Emma sucked in a breath as Regina's cold hands made contact with her flushed skin, and the Mayor smiled at how the blonde squirmed slightly beneath her touch. It felt so natural to be kissing and touching Emma that it was almost familiar, as if they had been doing this for years.

The two women practically fell into the study, tripping in their haste to get at what was desired. Emma insisted on removing Regina's clothes again and the Mayor obliged, enjoying the wanton look in Emma's eyes as her bare skin was slowly revealed. Emma stripped down to her bra and panties before moving Regina backwards and placing her in the love-seat.

The blonde knelt on the floor in front of the brunette and eyed her hungrily, sweeping her eyes up and down Regina's form. Emma ran her hands up and down the smooth skin of the brunette's toned thighs, hooked her hands around the backs of Regina's knees and yanked the woman forwards. The brunette responded with a surprised gasp, but the look on Emma's face was one of pure lust and determination, and Regina knew she was going to like what happened next.

Pushing the legs apart, Emma nosed her face towards the other woman's center that was already slick with anticipation. The blonde ran her tongue lightly over the exterior of the other woman's labia, before spreading them with her fingers and lapping at the wetness she found there. Regina's body responded with a shudder, her breathing quickly becoming heavy and sporadic. Emma was determined to outdo her performance from the previous night, and from the way Regina was gasping and grabbing at her hair, she was succeeding.

Emma slid her tongue back down to the brunette's opening and pushed it inside, tasting the bouquet of Regina's core. The Mayor reflexively arched her back at the delicious sensations Emma was eliciting with her tongue, giving her full permission to go as deep as she wanted to.

Emma explored Regina with her tongue, rolling and flicking it against slick, molten heat. The blonde breathed in the essential scent of the other woman, and quickly realized she had become addicted. Regina had become like a drug to Emma, and she knew she could never get enough.

Replacing her tongue, Emma eased two fingers into Regina and crooked them with intentional pressure, causing the brunette to buck and twitch beneath her.

"Shit! Oh fuck!" Regina cursed breathlessly, closing her eyes in utter and absolute pleasure as Emma found her sweet spot again and pressed it lightly.

Emma continued to use her mouth over Regina's arousal, her fingers thrusting in and out in rhythm while she swirled her tongue on Regina's clit, urged on by moans and sighs in that low, husky voice. Emma inserted a third finger into Regina all the way to the knuckle, curling them at just the right spot while slowly dragging the flat of her tongue across the brunette's throbbing nub.

Regina came suddenly in an explosion of gratifying quakes and shivers, having to bite on the back of her hand to keep from screaming out loud. Her hand unconsciously gripped Emma's hair painfully hard as her thighs squeezed either side of the woman's head. Regina had Emma in a vice, and for a moment considered keeping her there for the rest of the evening.

But as the tension from her orgasm subsided her muscles relaxed their grip on the woman kneeling before her. Emma coaxed her down from her high with slow, gracious kisses along the inside of Regina's thighs and up her lower abdomen.

The mayor looked down at Emma with heavy, dilated eyes full of lust and yearning. Emma was beaming up at her, her face radiating with pride and desire that melted away an icy layer on Regina's heart. Regina wanted Emma...all of her...immediately.

"Take them off," Regina demanded in a deep voice, indicating towards Emma's bra and panties. Without breaking eye contact, Emma removed her underwear slowly, giving Regina time to catch her breath.

When Emma was standing naked in front of Regina, the Mayor was done looking and grabbed Emma on either sides of her hips and pulled her onto the love-seat. Emma leaned back against the far arm, facing Regina and smiling at the brunette's eagerness. Regina raised herself up onto one knee and positioned herself so she was topping the blonde, straddling one leg.

With one hand on the armrest and the other trailing down Emma's abdomen, Regina dipped her head down to sample her own flavor on Emma's mouth. It gave Regina an exhilarating sense of ownership, as if she had claimed this woman by marking her with her own scent. The brunette reached her hand even further south to where Emma was slick and ready. The Mayor traced her fingertips around Emma's clit and through her folds, enjoying the look of pure bliss that washed over the blonde's face.

"Regina, please..." Emma breathed heavily with so much longing and familiarity that it twinged the Mayor's heart. Regina slipped a finger into her lover's center; the heat and slickness of Emma crashed into Regina's senses and overwhelmed her. Emma moaned with her eyes closed and rocked her hips against the touch. Regina's pace increased and she pushed farther and harder into Emma, adding another finger and feeling Emma undulate and clench around them.

Emma had her arms wrapped around Regina's back, waist, hips, neck...never settling on one spot as they roamed the woman on top of her, wanting to touch her everywhere at once. Emma's touches were growing needy and pressing. The blonde was succumbing completely to the woman on top of her, denying her nothing and giving her everything.

Regina felt the want in the other woman instinctively, as if she could feel the blonde's feelings and hear her thoughts. She ducked her head and kissed the breath from the blonde's lungs, forgetting everything else. They were falling into each other like meteors on a collision course, irrevocably subjecting themselves to one another's gravity.

In that moment, in that space, Regina wanted to be tied to Emma, to belong to her and to own her. The brunette pressed her body into the one below her like she was melding them together as her fingers dug even deeper into the oblivion of Emma Swan.

Using the heel of her hand Regina pressed against Emma's clit and lathed her tongue up and down the side of Emma's neck, enjoying the submissive sounds coming from pink lips, and whispered throatily into the blonde's ear. "Thats right, Miss Swan, give into me."

It was enough to send Emma over the edge, and when she came, calling out Regina's name, the brunette thought she had never heard a sweeter sound. She laid on top of the woman beneath her, enjoying the aftershocks that racked through Emma's body.

After a few minutes they separated slowly, peeling their bodies apart reluctantly. Their eyes roaming over one another's breathless forms, pride showing in the mayor's eyes as she admired her handiwork. Emma was glowing, panting, and couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette.

It felt good to Regina to feel desired so genuinely. Emma was the first person to look at Regina like that in over 3 decades and the mayor had almost forgotten what it felt like to be _wanted._

As they got dressed Regina allowed Emma a few last kisses as they stood in the middle of the room.

"When do I see you again?" Emma whispered against Regina's cheek as she nuzzled her neck.

Regina thought for a moment. "Thursday," she decided.

"Ok," Emma agreed, tracing her tongue lightly along Regina's pulse.

The brunette sighed deeply. "Wednesday," she faltered. God this is addicting, she thought to herself, surprised at how easy it was for Emma to affect her.

The blonde chuckled softly into the Mayor's skin. "It's a date," she bantered, knowing Regina would be rolling her eyes without even looking.

SQ

For the next several weeks Emma continued to visit the Mayor's house, at night, after Henry and most of the town was already asleep. Emma would lightly knock on the door and Regina would open it, allowing the blonde to access her home and her body. Emma had gotten a job as the town deputy, and while the Mayor tried to pretend it was an annoyance, deep down she liked having Emma close by.

Regina had even started to let Emma see Henry on a regular basis, realizing that trying to keep them apart was futile and only pushed Henry away even further. The Mayor allowed Emma to walk Henry to and from school everyday, and when Regina had late afternoon meetings Emma would take Henry to dinner at Granny's Diner where she would break the Mayor's "no sugar" rule and let him finish the meal with a milkshake or a slice of pie.

Once, Emma was even allowed to babysit Henry while Regina had a late-night PTA meeting that went over time because the insufferable suburban parents insisted on arguing for an hour over weather the school cafeteria should provided 1% or 2% milk. Regina returned with some serious pent-up energy, and when Emma jokingly stated her hourly rate for babysitting, the Mayor instead paid for her services with an erotic below-the-waist free-for-all that left Emma shaking and unable to remember what day of the week it was.

Their encounters always took place on the first floor of the mansion: in the study, the living room, twice in the kitchen and once in the hallway. Regina would never allow Emma upstairs in her bed, telling her that it was because she didn't want Henry to hear them. Their actions were sometimes more than enthusiastic and Emma often had to cover the Mayor's mouth in the heat of the moment.

But to Regina, the bedroom was almost too intimate, too much of an intrusion into her personal space. Regina needed this rule as a physical boundary to keep their situation as casual as possible. If she let Emma into her room, then she may be tempted to let Emma spend the night. If she let Emma spend the night, Emma might start keeping a toothbrush in the bathroom and and insist on a drawer for some clothes. There would be expectations, then disagreements and fights, and ultimately a messy end to what started out as a simple arrangement.

The easiest way to maintain control of the situation was the establishment of and strict adherence to specific rules and boundaries, both physical and emotional. Emma Swan was to be used for Regina's own physical enjoyment and nothing more. She would serve her purpose, and when the time came, Regina would find a way to rid Storybrooke of the blonde once and for all; or so she kept telling herself.

SQ

Regina was walking towards her office one morning thinking about the last night's escapades with Emma. The blonde had been goofy and provocative, showing off some new lingerie as she straddled Regina in one of the love seats in the study. Actually, it was just a new bra, but Emma kept referring to it as her "boudoir lingerie" and spoke in a bad french accent as she pretended to flirt over-enthusiastically.

Regina reminded her that she didn't have to resort to seduction tactics; she was pretty much a sure thing. But the blonde smiled coyly and insisted on being referred to as some ludicrous French name that Regina was not about to start calling her. Emma fake-pouted, and though Regina tried to act unimpressed, she had to fill her mouth with Emma's left nipple to keep from laughing. Emma was certainly one of a kind, and Regina liked how she never knew what sexy or silly thing the new deputy was going to do next.

"Good morning Madam Mayor," a familiar voice called out, shattering Regina's daydreaming. "You seem in a good mood on this fine day," Mr. Gold assumed with a catch in his tone and a limp in his walk.

"Well I _was_ , at least. What can I do for you today Mr. Gold?" Regina answered with her usual sneer, the pleasantness gone from her demeanor.

"Who says I want you to do anything for me? I'm just commenting on this beautiful morning we are having. Funny, the weather seems to have improved here in Storybrooke over the past few weeks, and how about the old clock tower coming to life all of a sudden? Things just seem...better. Don't you agree?"

Regina just stared at him, wondering what his angle was. This man never gave anything for free, not even a compliment. Regina had known the man for far too long and far too well to know when he was scheming, and something in his tone was giving him away.

"Yes, perhaps," the Mayor answered suspiciously.

"And how is young Henry doing? I'm sure he is quite happy to have both of his mothers around. He looks quite content with Deputy Swan when I see them at the diner together. I must say, she is a lovely girl," he said with a wink.

"My son is none of your concern," Regina spat in a dark tone, and she wanted to rip his face off for even mentioning that he noticed Emma and thought she was lovely. The thought of this sleazy eyes upon her lover brought a surge of possessiveness that surprised even herself. Her eyes narrowed, and she clenched her jaw, trying to keep a level tone.

"And as far as Deputy Swan goes, I have allowed her to watch Henry a few times while I have had to stay late at work. Henry seems to like her, and I am obliging his requests to spend time with her."

Mr. Gold noticed the subtle changes in her eyes and jaw muscles that he had come to recognize over the course of their history. He was pretty sure he saw what he needed to see, but just to make sure, he pushed a little farther. "I see. Well Henry is a lucky boy," he limped towards her, his voice lowering, "I wouldn't mind... _spending some time with her_ , as you say." The words slithered out of his mouth thick with innuendo.

Regina took two enraged steps towards the grotesque little man, icy hatred in her eyes and a vicious expression on her lips. She reached out a hand but stopped herself just before she snatched his cane away from him and beat him to a pulp with it. She had always been fiercely possessive of what she saw as hers, and with Emma there was no difference.

Too late. Gold had seen how the Mayor reacted to his provocations and he smiled in that self-satisfied way Regina recognized as his victory grin.

"But something tells me I might not be her type," he stared at the Mayor with a knowing look in his eye. "Well, have a nice day, Madam Mayor," he stated as if nothing happened, continuing on his way, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

 _Shit_ , Regina thought to herself, knowing instinctively that Mr. Gold had gotten something that he wanted. She just didn't know what he was going to do with it.

SQ

Regina was on edge the rest of the day. Her secretary noticed her aggravation and hesitantly reminded her of the monthly council meeting that afternoon, ready to duck in case the Mayor sent something flying in her direction. Regina hated these meetings; they were long and boring and she had to act interested in stupid matters like arranging the next town fair and approving funding for re-paving Hickory Street.

She missed the days when she could do whatever she wanted as Queen, barking orders and seeing her minions hop-to without questioning. And of something got tricky, there was always magic.

Now all she had to look forward to in this bleak world were her evening trysts with the new deputy, which were satisfying while they lasted, but Regina was never good at the 'after' part. Every time she sent Emma away she couldn't deny that there was a tiny voice in the back of her head that pleaded for the blonde to stay.

The Mayor was infatuated with the woman, but resented her for the dependency she was starting to cause. Regina had never needed anyone before. She had always been her own woman, always in control. This was uncharted territory, and the last thing the Mayor wanted was to 'need' Emma Swan, especially if Gold suspected it.

Regina strode into the conference room, barely acknowledging the council members, noting everyone was present except for Sheriff Graham. Not wanting to delay and make this meeting any longer than it had to be, the Mayor called it to order and started at the top of the list with a proposal from the local convent about setting up a stall in the town square to sell candles to raise money for improvements to their building. It was positively mind-numbing, but the Mayor charged ahead, determined to get through this drivel as quickly as possible.

About 20 minutes into the meeting the door opened, and a blur of blonde hair and red jacket ran through the doorway, surprising everyone, but none more so than Regina.

"Sorry I'm late, Graham caught a stomach virus and asked me to come here in his place. I've got the papers he wanted me to bring, but I'm not sure if they're in order. I had to double check to make sure I got everything, but I think it's all here," Emma explained breathlessly as if she had just run there, slumping into a chair opposite Regina at the table and unceremoniously plopping a stack of messy, unorganized paperwork on the table.

Regina had just gotten into cruise control mode, but this disturbance shattered her concentration. How was she supposed to do her whole Mayor thing with Emma sitting a few feet away from her, breathing hard the same way she does when she is lying naked on the floor of Regina's study?

It was distracting, and Regina was annoyed.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Miss Swan. Now, if you are quite settled, we will continue with or discussion, unless you have any more insightful comments to further delay this meeting that everyone else seemed to be on time for?" she asked with distain, not holding back the iciness in her tone.

Emma stared back at her deadpan, the familiar gleam of defiance in her green eyes. "No, I'm good," she stated evenly, glaring at the Mayor.

"Back to business then..." Regina continued, tearing her eyes away from he blonde and trying hard to remember what it was they were last discussing. The meeting continued, the Mayor trying her hardest not to look in the blonde's direction, but she could feel the weight of those emerald eyes on her watching her, evaluating her, waiting for her own brown eyes to meet them. It was as if there was an invisible link between them and Regina could feel Emma's consternation from across the room.

When it came time for Emma to give the monthly Sheriff report, the deputy started by shuffling through the unorganized pages in front of her, clearly not knowing where to start.

"So...this month...there has been...ummmm...a decrease...in...ummmm...public intoxication incidents...I think...by like 9%, and...lets see," she shuffled the papers a bit more. "A decrease in...parking violations...maybe..."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Deputy, we would like to get out of here before the turn of the century if at all possible. If you are too unprepared to give your report you may leave the paperwork with me and I will see that it is properly addressed," she scolded, becoming irritated at how the meeting was dragging on to no end.

Emma squared her shoulders in that way she does and narrowed her eyes. "Hey, I've never done this before, and Graham just threw this on me at the last second, so yeah, I am a little unprepared, I'm only human Reg - Madam Mayor," Emma stated defensively, using the informal tone she was so accustomed to in the privacy of the mayoral mansion.

"Deputy Swan, all you had to do was show up, on time, and read some statistics from a piece of paper. I've seen monkeys carry out more complicated tasks. If you are too incompetent to do your job, perhaps you could be useful and make us another pot of coffee. Do you think you could handle that?" Regina seethed, her tiredness getting the best of her, and she instantly regretted using such a condescending tone. But what was done was done, and Emma looked at her with fury and disbelief, pushing the stack of papers across the table.

"You can get your own damned coffee," she growled, before standing up and exiting the room without looking back.

There was a silence around the table as a dozen pairs of eyes stared at the Mayor, sensing that there was something deeper going on, but no one dared make a move or a sound.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to regain control of the situation and her emotions which threatened to fracture her composed exterior. "Samantha," Regina said cooly, turning towards her secretary, "Is there any more urgent business on the docket for today?"

"Um, no Madam Mayor, only a few matter of old business, but nothing urgent," Samantha responded, selecting her words carefully as to not set off the time bomb she knew was her boss.

"Fine. I motion to adjourn this meeting and move undiscussed matters to the next council meeting."

There was a second, and the meeting ended abruptly, the members filing out of the room in haste before Regina bit any of their heads off as well.

Regina stormed home, angry at how the meeting ended, angry at how Emma disrupted everything just left without a glance back, and angry at herself for being so harsh towards the woman. But the Mayor needed boundaries; she needed to keep things the way they were as much as possible, and that included treating Emma Swan the same way she would treat anyone else in this town - at least publicly anyway.

Emma had shown up late and completely unprepared for the meeting, and if any of the other council members had done the same thing, Regina would have chewed them out as well. They at least would have had to good sense to cower in their chairs and let the Mayor berate them, but Emma was not just another council member and her reaction left an unsettling aura in the room that the other people definitely picked up on. They weren't used to someone defying Regina, and there was an exchange of glances amongst them that the Mayor couldn't help but notice.

Regina pulled into her driveway, still seething. What she needed was a glass or three of wine, and what she wanted was a certain supple body to work her angst out on. But tonight wasn't one of their predetermined rendezvous, and for an obvious reason Regina didn't think Emma would be so obliging. So the Mayor had to settle for another silent dinner with her sulking son and an empty bed...again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Emma had yet to get over the anger she felt towards Regina from the previous day's council meeting. The deputy knew she was dropping the ball a bit by showing up late and unorganized, but Graham had literally called her a half hour before while she was eating lunch at the diner. He asked her to grab the reports from the past month and represent him at the meeting as he had suddenly come down with something and was throwing up uncontrollably.

Emma rifled through the Sheriff's office, not knowing exactly what reports she needed and just grabbed whatever looked important. It took her longer than expected, hence her tardiness, but she expected at least a modicum of understanding from the other council members and Regina; however, that didn't exactly happen. The Mayor's assault on Emma left her fuming and for a moment she forgot why she was letting herself fall for such a cold-hearted bitch.

The deputy strode into the office, surprised to see Graham sitting at his desk, not sick.

"Well I see you're all better from your 'sickness,'" she accused sarcastically, putting air quotations up expressively.

"Yeah, it was one of those 24 hour bugs; came out of nowhere. Sorry I put you in a jam like that," he apologized sincerely.

"Well you could have been a bit more specific about what I needed to read from those reports. I was late and Regina bit my freaking head off."

Graham winced. "Oh yeah, she hates it when people are late. I probably should have told you that."

"You think?" Emma raised an eyebrow and sat heavily into her chair. "She humiliated me, on purpose, in front of everyone. I don't know what I ever saw - I mean, I don't know what I expected. She's such a bitch," Emma tried to cover her tracks, hoping Graham didn't catch the first part of that last sentence.

He only smiled in an understanding way. "The Mayor can be quite difficult, I'll give you that...but she does have a nice ass," he grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Emma laughed, forgetting her frustrBation for a moment. "Well, I...I wouldn't know about that," she deflected, but not very convincingly.

Graham continued to smile at her. "Emma, it's ok. I've seen you sneaking out of her house in the wee hours of the morning on my night rounds."

Emma froze, her eyes widening in panic.

Graham chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone; gossiping isn't really my style. Besides, Regina would have my head on the block if she knew I spilled the beans."

Emma looked at the Sheriff meekly. "Graham, I hope you're not mad. I know you and her used to...you know..."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it Emma, I'm a big boy. Anyway, we were never very close, it was pretty businesslike actually. We never had feelings for each other. But if you do, I would just say be careful."

"Why?" Emma asked, suspiciously.

Graham shrugged. "The Mayor is like a wounded animal; the closer you get, the more unpredictable she gets. She has never been close to anyone, except for Henry, and she is just not good with emotions. Yesterday might not be the last time she lets you down. I'm just saying."

It was a friendly warning, and Emma knew Graham was just looking out for her, but it didn't stop her heart from sinking as she realized that he was probably right.

SQ

That evening, Emma got a text from a certain dark-haired Mayor: "The front door is unlocked. 11 p.m."

Normally this would have gotten Emma all hot and bothered. She always liked it when the woman was to the point; it meant she was horny and would be extra sexy. But Emma was still feeling deflated from the council meeting. Physically she wanted nothing more than to run over and jump on Regina, but the cautionary words from Graham still rung in her ears and she wasn't sure she wanted to fall down this rabbit hole. Emma had been hurt before by someone she cared about, and she wasn't eager to repeat the experience.

They were still at a point where they could call the whole thing off, and Emma decided she wanted a few days to think things over. Emma knew the Mayor was cold, but she had also seen the warm parts of Regina; the parts that kissed her and stroked her and cuddled into her after their escapades. There was as much care and concern in her dark brown eyes as there was fierceness and control, but unfortunately Regina tended towards the latter.

During their time together Emma couldn't help but think that she could turn the Mayor towards her more loving side and break down the walls that Regina kept around herself. But after the council meeting Emma thought for the first time that her efforts may be in vain.

She texted back: "Not tonight. Have to work."

She was lying, and it was the first time she denied Regina, but it felt good to throw some rejection her way and she how she liked it. Emma decided to go over to Granny's Diner and check in with Ruby. It had been a while since they had hung out, and a few beers might numb the dull ache that was beginning to make itself known in her heart.

SQ

Regina got the text from Emma and clenched the phone in her hands. She was planning on apologizing to Emma tonight, but if the insufferable blonde wanted to sulk, she could go right ahead. Regina didn't need her to come over anyway, it was just a polite gesture; she was perfectly happy making dinner for herself and Henry and going to bed with a good book, or so she tried to tell herself.

But after burning dinner for what seemed like the first time ever, Regina decided to head over to Granny's to grab some take-out.

"Henry, I'll be right back. I'll have my cell if you need me. No TV," she called behind her as she strode out of the door, not even waiting for a reply.

Regina parked her car close to the entrance of the restaurant. As she walked up to the door, her heart almost stopped beating when she saw Emma through the window sitting at the counter, a beer and plate of fries in front of her. She was laughing and smiling with Ruby. The two of them looked quite chummy, even flirty. Emma cracked a joke and Ruby playfully smacked her in the arm, Emma leaning into the contact.

An icy fist grabbed the Mayor's heart. Regina knew Emma was probably lying to her earlier when she texted that she had to work, but she didn't expect Emma to lie so she could indulge with the town tart. If Emma was thinking she would get away with this, she was sorely mistaken.

A familiar sense of authority and confrontation grew in her chest with each footstep she took towards the door, and she marched with all the determination and command of a Queen. She yanked the door open, the gust of air blowing her hair and jacket back regally and strutted into the diner, gaining the attention of every customer, especially Emma.

The blonde's eyes widened, then diverted to the counter, knowing she was busted. The Mayor stalked up to the counter, barked her order at Ruby and smiled devilishly as the short-skirted waitress hustled to the kitchen to get away from the tempest that was Regina Mills.

The Mayor looked sideways at the blonde, sitting silently on her stool, trying not to make eye contact.

"Working tonight, Miss Swan?" Regina seethed, opening her posture towards Emma, giving her the full weight of her harshest glare.

"Something like that," Emma shot back, finally looking directly into the Mayor's eyes. There was less defiance in them than normal, and more of a defeated look that Regina had never seen before.

The Mayor was not going to let her off the hook easily, and continued to prod. "Well, good to see our tax money going towards a good cause. I'm sure Ruby will be quite obliging for you later on. Lord knows she has been for half the town," Regina spat, true venom in her voice.

"Whoa!" Emma looked up at her in surprise. "What exactly do you think I am doing here?"

"It's quite obvious Miss Swan, not that it matters to me. I couldn't care less about who you go home with tonight."

"Um, I think you do care, otherwise you wouldn't be so pissed off. I'm just here for the beer and some conversation with my _friend_." She emphasized the word 'friend' as much as she could. "I just needed some space," the deputy admitted, defeat creeping back into her voice and expression, glancing around to see that the other patrons were politely ignoring their conversation.

The Mayor lowered her voice. "I don't appreciate being lied to, Miss Swan. It's childish, and unattractive. Consider my invitation rescinded, tonight and all future nights," she said, dropping the bomb.

Emma's eyes squinted with apparent hurt, and her mouth pinched as if she were trying to keep herself from saying something.

Ruby returned, handing the Mayor her order with an outstretched arm, keeping as much distance as possible. Regina dropped some cash on the counter and snatched the bag away, turning to exit without another word.

Emma watched her leave, torn between letting her go and running after her before she lost her for good.

Ruby looked at her. "Another round, Deputy?" she asked hopefully, but Emma had already made up her mind.

"No, I'll close out." She hurriedly gave some money to Ruby and ran out of the restaurant.

SQ

Regina had just buckled her seatbelt and she was pulling out of her parking space when two hands slammed on the hood of her car. She looked up, shocked, to see who she had apparently almost hit when she recognized the red jacket before she looked at the face it belonged to. The deputy was staring at her with a set jaw and defiance back in her features. She strode over to the passenger side door and let herself in.

"Regina..." she started with purpose in her tone, settling onto the leather seat. "I wasn't there to flirt with Ruby, or anyone else. I was there because I was pissed off at you for how you treated me at the council meeting, and I didn't know If I wanted to see you tonight. I'm sorry if that is childish, but it's how I wanted to deal with my feelings," she stated bluntly.

The Mayor looked at her blankly, inwardly grateful for the apology, but characteristically unwilling to make one of her own.

Emma continued, "Look, I'm not really good at relationships, or whatever it is that we are in. In my past, people have always lied to me, left me, and used me. It's left me a bit jaded and defensive, and when someone pushes me away, my first instinct is to run. I don't want to run from you, but I don't want to get hurt either. I just needed some time to sort out my feelings."

Regina's voice softened a bit at Emma's honesty. "Miss Swan, I realize that I may have been harsh at the council meeting, but I treated you like I would have treated anyone else in that situation. I am the Mayor of this town, and people expect me to act a certain way. If I start changing how I act around you, it would raise suspicions."

"I know Regina. I signed up for this," Emma grinned slightly, reading between the lines, "and I accept your apology."

Regina glared at her incredulously, but her expression was so typical Regina that it was more endearing than menacing, and Emma just smiled. "You don't have to say it, but I know now that you didn't mean to be mean, and I'm willing to bet you felt kind of bad for what you said," Emma paused, waiting for Regina to refute her. When no objection came, Emma knew she was right.

The blonde chuckled. "I will say, you're a piece of work, Madam Mayor, but a masterpiece nonetheless."

Regina turned away, rolling her eyes at Emma's cheesy line, but appreciating it anyway.

"I just don't want things to end between us. Not because of something this stupid," Emma bit her lip, not knowing if she should say the next part, but the beers had lubricated her speaking muscles and she went ahead anyway. "I like you. A lot. Even when you piss me off. I like being with you, and I don't want it to be over. I'm sorry I lied, and I'm sorry if I made you mad, but please..." she almost begged, surprised at the sincerity in her tone but realizing now that she had never been more honest about anything in her life, "...don't go."

The Mayor took a deep breath, softened her features, and bowed her head the tiniest bit. Normally she would have retained her indignation and ordered the offender out of her car, but the sincere tone in Emma's voice broke something in Regina and she faltered. "Fine. But no more lying. I have to be able to trust you," she stated firmly, looking directly into Emma's pleading eyes.

Emma's heart swelled. "You got it. Never again. I swear," she smiled, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "So how about that 11 o'clock appointment? Can I still keep it?" she asked slyly.

The mayor smiled halfway, tempted to cancel it to teach the woman a lesson, but the time for retribution was over. "If you must," she stated with false exasperation.

Emma beamed.

SQ

10:53 pm...

Regina was pacing in her kitchen. She was trying hard to think about something else, something other than how slowly time seemed to be going. _This is the longest minute ever_ , the Mayor thought to herself, waiting for the numbers to change on the clock. She took a sip of wine, and fluffed her hair for the hundredth time. Drumming her fingers on the counter top, Regina checked it again.

10:53. _Damnit!_

Taking a deep breath, Regina closed her eyes and thought about the wonderful words Emma said in the car: that she liked her and wanted to be with her, despite how Regina had treated her. Her tone was so incredibly honest and sincere that Regina knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she meant it. It was the first time anyone had been so clear about their feelings with her. Regina was no stranger to manipulation. It was how she got what she wanted from other people, and how others have tried to get what they wanted from her. But to have someone be so honest with her, laying their emotions bare and giving the Mayor all the opportunity in the world to trample them was a power she wasn't used to. It wasn't manipulative or false, it was sincere and innocent. Emma was trusting her, and seeing the blonde's mega-watt smile was all the encouragement she needed to get past whatever they were fighting about. Now, the Mayor was even having trouble even remembering what that was.

10:54. _Uhhhhhhh_! _This is taking forever_!

The Mayor shook her head at how obnoxious she was being. This was ridiculous, pacing and staring at the clock like she was some desperate high school girl waiting for her first date? A Queen never waits for anyone, Regina reminded herself, but she wasn't a queen anymore, and she certainly wasn't acting like one. She wondered if living in this new world had begun to make her somewhat provincial, like the rest of the town's inhabitants. Getting this worked up over someone like Emma Swan was so far from the Mayor's mark that it pulled into question her grasp on reality. Even with Graham, Regina was never anxious for him to show up. She waited for him, they would do their thing, and he would go. Simple. Predictable. Boring. Exactly what the Mayor's life had been like before this blonde stranger rolled into town, obliterating the Mayor's sense of control. Life was so much easier when she knew how each day was going to go, but Regina couldn't help but wonder if easier was better.

10:55 _Fucking-A! Is this clock broken?_

But what was it about this woman that made Regina feel so pulled towards her? She was beautiful, sexy, and there were the feelings of warmth and that rushing sensation that felt so much like magic whenever they came together, but it was more than that. The way she stared directly at Regina without fear or resentment awakened something inside the brunette that had been dormant for a long time. It was passion; the challenge of meeting an equal head-on, someone who could know her without judgement or inhibition. Emma had taken the Mayor in ways she didn't think were possible, and each experience stoked the flames that had started to spread in the former tundra of her heart.

10:55 _God! Damnit!_

Regina was truly starting to lose her mind. Knots had formed in her stomach, and she couldn't keep still. If it wasn't for the knock on the door, the Mayor wondered if she would have spontaneously combusted. The brunette had to fight to keep herself from running to the door, but she still made it there in record time.

Opening the door, Regina's jaw dropped to the floor. The woman in front of her was not wearing her usual jeans and leather jacket, but an incredible form-fitting pink dress, showing off all the woman's best assets. It stopped a few inches above her knees to reveal shapely legs descending into tall, black fuck-me heels. Her hair was curled into lose waves, falling over her shoulders and brushing the smooth skin of her neck and chest. Her eyes were doing this 'come-hither' look and she licked and nibbled her bottom lip in a way that made Regina's knees go weak.

"You like?" Emma asked provocatively, turing in a circle so Regina could marvel at how the dress hugged the curves of her thighs and ass. The back of the dress dipped low enough to reveal uninterrupted bare skin to the small of her back.

"My dear, you have no idea," the Mayor stated in a husky voice, completely at a loss for words to describe what heaven looks like. Emma sashayed towards her, moving her hips side to side as she advanced on the stunned brunette.

Entering the doorway, Emma reached out for the front of the Mayor's waistband on her dress pants, grabbing a handful of fabric and yanking the woman towards her. The blonde planted a hard kiss on red lips, stealing the other woman's breath. Emma reached up with her other hand and placed it to the side of Reina's neck, aligning the brunette's body with her own.

Regina placed her hands on the curve of the blonde's waist, pulling her even closer. She snuck her hands around Emma's lower back, feeling the absence of panty-lines as she slid her hands over the roundness of the other woman's ass. The Mayor's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Emma in nothing but the pink fabric of her dress, and how easy it would be to undress her. Regina began to pull them towards the living room, not breaking the contact between their lips and tongues.

Once the two women made it to the couch, Regina reached for the zipper on the side of Emma's dress. As much as she liked the look of femininity on the woman, there was another style she liked much better.

The Mayor pulled the zipper down as Emma chuckled. "Eager, Madam Mayor?"

Regina only growled in response.

The pink dress fell to a puddle around Emma's feet, the woman grinning ear to ear in her birthday suit, naked as the day she was born. Regina couldn't stop staring. She had seen Emma naked plenty of times before, but the way the dress just slid off her body in a fraction of a second to reveal everything Regina liked most in this world made her practically salivate.

Emma made quick work of the Mayor's blouse and pants, bra and panties, all the clothes ending up in a forgotten heap on the floor. The Mayor pushed Emma onto the couch and straddled one leg. Emma moaned as Regina's thigh put intentional pressure on her clit, and Regina could feel the blonde's wetness coat her own skin.

The Mayor nibbled on Emma's neck, alternating between teeth and tongue in a way that drove Emma completely crazy.

"God, Regina, I want you so much," Emma admitted breathlessly, her libido in overdrive from the pressure of Regina's thigh on her center and her tongue on her neck.

Regina positioned her red lips so they brushed the shell of Emma's ear. "I was hoping to try something new tonight," she husked into the blonde's ear. The brunette could feel her dominating side coming out, and her thoughts went immediately to the item she had purchased for just such an occasion.

"Ok," Emma consented, not even caring what that was going to be. Emma trusted Regina, which was never something that came easy for the blonde. After a lifetime of being let down by people who supposedly 'cared' for her, Emma had a hard time trusting anyone. But there was something about Regina that made Emma feel taken care of; protected, even.

Regina smiled at the other woman's eagerness. She took one of Emma's hands and lead it down to the woman's center, pressing Emma's fingertips against her own arousal.

"I'll be right back. Keep this warm for me," the Mayor demanded, placing a deep kiss on pink lips before slowly standing. Emma whined at the loss of warmth from Regina's body, but obediently worked her fingers through her own folds and over her clit as instructed. Regina grinned as she watched the blond play with herself for a moment, before disappearing up the stairs.

As she waited, the blonde toyed with her pussy, rubbing her clit and teasing her entrance, imaging it was Regina's hand. She closed her eyes, willing Regina to return as fast as possible. Emma brought her other hand up to her breast, finding a pebbled nipple and rolling it between her fingertips. The deputy recalled how Regina loved to lick her rosy peaks until they were hard, then take the flesh between her teeth, lightly scraping them which sent shockwaves of pleasure straight to Emma's core. Regina was usually diabolical in her passion, but always careful.

The Mayor returned after a minute and was instantly caught off guard by the sight in front of her: Emma Swan, naked on the couch, legs spread, with her fingers dancing over her clit and fondling her breasts. She was panting, eyes squeezed shut as wetness shined on her fingers and thighs. Regina had never wanted her more, and unconsciously moaned in utter desire.

Emma opened her eyes to the sight of the brunette in a silver, silk robe, with a tell-tale bump at the apex of her thighs.

Emma smirked in the way that she does right before she makes some lame joke. "Is that a –"

"Yes, Miss Swan, this is a strap-on under my robe and I am glad to see you," Regina finished, knowing what was about to come out of the blonde's mouth. "Is this ok?" she asked, careful to know Emma's exact feelings before continuing.

Emma bit her lip lustfully. "Yeah, that's – I mean – ok, it's pretty hot, actually."

Regina smiled. "Good girl."

The Mayor stalked over to the blonde, fingering the sash of the robe until it opened and the material slithered off of her body. Emma just gasped at the sight of the purple phallus extending from the sexy woman's naked body, strapped to her hips with soft, black leather straps.

Regina knelt between the other woman's thighs and replaced Emma's fingers with her own, pleased that the blonde was still wet and warm. She bent down to kiss Emma eagerly, the deputy moaning in anticipation.

Regina positioned the tip of the dildo at the lover's entrance. She looked into Emma's eyes for any sign of hesitation, but only saw yearning and lust.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Regina requested gently.

"I want you inside of me," the blonde reassured her, cupping the Mayor's face in earnestness.

Regina wasted no time in slipping the first few inches of the phallus into Emma, the blonde moaning and closing her eyes at the intrusion. Regina paused, waited for her lover to adjust to the size of the object before sliding it in all the way. Emma's eyes shot open at the filling sensation, her mouth open in a silent expression of pleasure.

Regina withdrew almost totally from the woman before pushing back in all the way to the hilt. She repeated this a few times, feeling the dildo enter Emma with more and more ease as the blonde became accustomed to the rubber cock.

Emma began to move her hips slightly against Regina's in encouragement. It felt so damn good to be taken this way. The Myaor's dominate side was incredibly sexy, her eyes were black with desire and she bit her bottom lip as her hair swayed in rhythm with her thrusts. Emma felt herself submitting to Regina, allowing the older woman to set the pace, allowing her in as far as she wanted to go.

"Harder, Regina!" Emma begged, grasping the back of the brunette's neck and pulling her in.

Regina obliged. Harder and harder she pushed into her lover, rocking their bodies together in a natural rhythm. Emma arched her back, shoulders off the couch, allowing Regina in even farther. The Mayor hungrily bore into Emma, relishing in her dominance as Emma pleaded for more. Regina never wanted to stop. Her hips acted tirelessly, her arms never losing strength as she supported herself over the blonde.

The sounds of heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin filled the air. Regina's hips undulated against Emma's as she looked down possessively at the blonde, burying the shaft into Emma's pussy again and again.

 _Mine_. The word repeated over and over in Regina's mind as she fucked the deputy with rolling, energetic thrusts.

Emma's wanton cries for more and moans of utter pleasure were like fuel to Regina. She continued to plow into the younger woman until she heard those fateful words, "I'm close!"

Regina slowed her rhythm but increased the pressure of the pelvic thrusts, digging deeper and deeper in Emma. She placed her fingers on either side of the blond's clit and pinched just so, causing Emma to quake and shudder in orgasm, having to bite on her own hand to keep from screaming.

Regina remained inside Emma as the blonde rode out her lengthy climax, shivering with aftershocks well after the event was over. The brunette laid on top of Emma, covering her like a blanket, placing light kisses on her lips, cheeks, nose and jawline.

Eventually Regina slid out of her lover, lying beside the woman on the over-sized couch. Emma brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, before turning to Regina with a cheeky grin.

"My turn."

SQ

It turned out that make-up sex was the best kind of sex they had experienced so far, and the two women put some miles on the couch that night, satisfying each other until they were too exhausted to move. Emma proved to be just as skilled with the strap-on as Regina was, and they indulged in creative new positions, testing each other's limits and reveling in their pleasure. Eventually, the two women collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs and flesh nestled against each other as they recuperated.

Emma glanced at the clock on the mantle. 4:15 a.m. Shit! Had we really been going at each other for 5 hours? "Well, there goes my day tomorrow," Emma joked, motioning at the clock.

Regina groaned. "I have to be up in 2 hours," she stated dejectedly.

Emma laughed. "Just had to start something last night, didn't you?" she prodded, rubbing her nose against the other woman's shoulder.

"I wasn't the one showing up in a dress that would make a working-girl blush," Regina shot back good naturedly, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her fingers.

"Madam Mayor, are you calling me a lose woman?" Emma asked, acting aghast.

"Hardly dear. But you could make Aphrodite envious in that get-up."

Emma kissed the top of Regina's shoulder. "You're no slouch yourself, you know," teasing the other woman with the understatement of the year. "But now..." she yawned, "I hear my bed calling my name, and if I can convince Graham to let me come in after lunch, I'll actually be able to get some decent sleep," Emma planned aloud, knowing there was no such thing as a 'half-day' for the Mayor and she wanted to rub it in the brunette's face a little.

"Well..." Regina started to untangle herself from Emma, "By all means, don't let me delay your day of laziness," she said with an unconvincing tone of annoyance.

Emma smirked. "It's all your fault. You wore me out woman."

Regina grinned a half-smile of self-satisfaction as she donned the silk robe, gathering up her discarded clothes in one arm. Her feet were bare, her hair was a bit wild and her make-up had long-since rubbed off, leaving her in a perfect state of glorious naturalness.

The sight of the Mayor so disheveled in that slinky robe, with her nipples peaking against the fabric made Emma feel she could go another round. But the Mayor's dark brown eyes betrayed her sleepiness and she stood leaning to one side, looking like an overtired child waiting to be carried upstairs to bed. Emma never wanted to forget this moment; with her walls down and pure contentment radiating from her face, Regina looked absolutely perfect.

Begrudgingly Emma rose and slipped herself back into her pink dress, appreciating how the Mayor's eves devoured her once more. Emma stepped towards her lover, reached for her neck and pulled her close for a farewell kiss, gratefully knowing that this would not be the last one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I am attempting to create a little more plot with this chapter, but don't worry, things will heat up again soon!**

Emma and Regina continued their arrangement, as the Mayor liked to call it. After Emma's confession in the car at Granny's diner followed by a night of earth-shattering make-up sex, the two women felt a difference in their relationship. They talked more than they ever had before, about Henry, the town, their jobs and what ever seemed important that day.

Regina was more affectionate and attentive, allowing Emma to caress her and snuggle up to her for longer moments after they made love; and yes, somehow their physical encounters had graduated from hasty, indulgent fucking to something more tender and meaningful. Their was a deeper level of understanding in their relationship and both women felt it without needing to express it in words.

There was a softening in Regina's features every time she looked at Emma, and sometimes when they would 'accidentally' run into each other around town, the Mayor would catch herself staring at Emma's ever-increasing beauty. It seemed the more time she spent with the Deputy, the more the Mayor appreciated how her hair moved in the wind around her shoulders, or how her pink lips arched into perfect smiles and adorable frowns depending on her mood.

There was no denying Emma had a killer figure, and Regina felt a surge of pride whenever she compared the blonde to any of the other 'beauties' in town. To the Mayor, no-one could hold a candle to the striking and incredible form that was Emma Swan.

But of course these feelings went unsaid, the words catching in her throat every time her pride overwhelmed her desire to be honest. It was not in the Mayor's nature to expose the soft underbelly of her emotions, and instead she just hoped the way she touched and kissed her lover spoke for her.

Once, Emma had actually fallen asleep for a few minutes after they ravished each other on the living room couch, and Regina just held her in her arms, watching her peacefully, listening to her breathing. It was out of character for the Mayor to allow herself to engage in a moment of such tenderness, but she couldn't help herself. Emma was so soft and supple, her hand curled against Regina's chest the way Henry used to sleep against her when he was a baby.

The brunette could have died happy in that moment, but as Emma stirred awake and looked up into the Mayor's eyes with heavy-lidded adoration, Regina felt she would have broken in half and had to break contact, releasing Emma reluctantly to keep the surge of her emotions at bay.

Many times the Mayor wanted to ask Emma to stay the night. Her bed would feel so cold and empty after the blonde's heated embraces that she wished on most occasions she could enjoy the warmth of the woman between her bedsheets. But her instinct of self-preservation would kick in and she would know that if she allowed Emma to stay the night it would put their relationship on a level of intimacy that Regina wasn't ready for.

The Mayor decided it would not do to allow herself to fall in love with the woman; everyone she ever loved had been taken away from her, and Regina didn't want to fall back into that black pit after she had been soaring so high. Unlike Icarus, Mayor knew the dangers of letting oneself get too close to the sun, and she wasn't about to lose her head just to plummet back down to how she used to be. Emma was the bright spot in Regina's world of grey; her source of warmth, comfort, and passion, but she was still unwilling to give the power that could destroy her to the one person who wouldn't want to.

Well, so far anyway. Occasionally flashbacks of her past life would enter into the Mayor's brain; memories of the people she hurt, manipulated, and killed to get what she wanted. A chill would run down her spine as she remembered the pleading faces of innocent people whose only crime had just been being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Regina would often wonder if Emma would still want her if she knew all the horrible things she had done, but she would quickly push the thought out of her brain. She was a different person now; she had a son, she didn't have magic, and there was no way Emma would ever find out anyway; it was too ludicrous for a grown woman to believe in.

Instead, she would think about Emma in that incredible pink dress and would consider for a moment that she could be happy like this, even if it was a lie, even if all they had were covert meetings in the middle of the night and it would never amount to anything more. It was still more than Regina ever had with anyone else, and she protected their secret affair, keeping it and her feelings just that...a secret.

SQ

Emma had been practically walking on air for the past several weeks. She felt liberated by how the Mayor accepted her feelings towards her, and their sex life had improved and become even more intimate. Emma could see the changes in how the Mayor looked at her and touched her, and she could see the tenderness in her eyes and feel the need in her caresses. When they were finished falling into one another, lusts satisfied after another breathless encounter, the Mayor would walk Emma to the door and watch her go, sometimes biting her lip as if she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to.

Emma liked to think that underneath her cool, controlled exterior she wanted to ask Emma to stay, but that was being overly hopeful. The Deputy knew the firm bounds of their arrangement, and that staying the night would be out of the question. Though they had reached a new level of closeness, the old rules still applied.

Regina continued to dictate when and how they met, for how long, and more often than not the activities of their meetings. Every once in a while Emma would get a window when she would be allowed to dominate Regina, but it was always short lived and both women knew who was really in charge.

So Emma would come over, knocking her usual way and devouring Regina with her eyes before she was even in the door. The passion between them was so natural, so easy, and so incredibly intense; but Emma knew that while Regina allowed her to possess her and touch her in the most intimate of ways, the Mayor was still keeping herself at a distance.

They would always start so eager to be near each other, pulling off clothes to press skin against skin, mouths moving against one other and hands mapping out the familiar landscape of each other's bodies. But when it was over, the walls would go back up and Regina would revert back to her formal, controlling self again.

Sometimes Regina held onto Emma so tightly that Emma doubted she could ever let go - but she always would, sending Emma on her way after her needs were met. Emma hated being treated like a whore, but she loved the way Regina moved against her, the way she smelled, tasted, and cried out in pleasure as Emma touched her in ways no one else could.

They had made some progress with their reconciliation after the council meeting drama, enough anyway to give Emma hope that the Mayor really could change. It was as if Regina was teetering between stoicism and emotional attachment; she just needed a final push, a good-enough reason to cross over and commit to the feelings she was so desperately trying to fight.

SQ

"So, you going to the Festival tonight?" Graham asked as he refilled his cup at the coffee table in the Sheriff's office.

"Umm, haven't really thought about it," Emma answered honestly. The idea of going to a town festival was completely foreign to Emma. It wasn't something she grew up doing, and as an adult never had the time or money for. Emma could recall once, when she was three, brief flashes of whirling lights, powdery sweet funnel cake and the smiling faces of two strangers.

Emma knew she had been adopted as a baby and lived with a family until she was three, but all she could remember were snippets. The one memory that stood out the most, however, was being dropped off at an unfamiliar building with her clothes packed into an old suitcase, and watching the faces of those strangers drive away from her and not come back. It was Emma's first taste of heartbreak and bitterness, two emotions that would unfortunately accompany Emma throughout her life.

"C'mon, it's a tradition. The whole town comes out. It's kind of a big deal," Graham insinuated with mock haughtiness, breaking Emma out of her reminiscing. "There will be loads of sugary foods, and beer; two things I know you love," he teased.

Emma just look at him skeptically, still unconvinced.

"Ok, I'll make you a bet. If you can get a higher score than me on the water-pistol game, I'll do your paperwork for a week. If not, you do mine. Deal?"

Emma grinned. "Deal."

SQ

Saturday came, and Emma approached the town square still skeptical of the whole affair. The Miner's Day Festival was an annual event, and all the locals tended to get overly excited about it, in Emma's opinion. She couldn't understand why people were so proud of their town history of _mining_. The mine on the edge of town wasn't even open; it was just some abandoned hole in the earth, and apparently never produced anything of value.

But people love their traditions. There was a cheerful energy in the air, people calling out to friends, children darting around recklessly and upbeat music coming from the speakers at the center of the commotion. The residents of Storybrooke looked so happy and at ease as they waved and exchanged pleasantries, pulling into contrast Emma's discomfort as she still considered herself an outsider.

A few friendly 'hello's' were thrown in the new Deputy's direction, though, as Emma was becoming a familiar face around town. Emma smiled politely and inwardly catalogued the names and faces she knew.

There was Leroy, the town grouch, who Emma had to throw in the drunk tank on more than one occasion, but was otherwise harmless. Mother Superior, the head nun of the local convent, who always seemed to smile serenely like a painted China doll; she gave Emma the willies. Marco was the resident carpenter and handyman, an elderly gent with impeccable manners, and Mr. Tillman, the mechanic Emma had on speed-dial in case her "trusty" bug decided to have engine trouble.

Of course there was Mary Margaret, Ruby and Granny. And Regina.

Always Regina. With her perfect, touchable hair brushing the tops of her shoulders, her red, kissable lips that seemed to sneer and pout adorably at the same time, and that squeezable ass, perfectly formed under another designer pantsuit. It was like Emma had a radar for the woman. If Regina was nearby, Emma always seemed to find her.

Regina was walking into the fairgrounds with Henry, looking annoyed at his incessant questions about how much junk food he was allowed, and how many turns on the Twirl-A-Whirl he could have. Emma chuckled to herself and steered herself towards the pair automatically, as if there was no other place she would possibly be than right next to the both of them.

"Moooooom, pleeeeeeease!" Henry begged, either about funnel cakes or cotton candy, Emma wasn't sure yet.

"Henry, I already told you, one or the other. I'll not have you staying up all night with a stomach ache like you did last year."

"I'd definitely go with the funnel cakes then," Emma offered as she approached the mother and son.

"Emma! You came!" Henry exclaimed.

"Of course, kid. Wouldn't want to miss the world-famous Miner's day Festival!" She responded happily. The blonde reached and gave Henry a half-hug, smiling over his head at Regina and receiving one in return.

"This is so cool! Mom, did you know that Emma was coming?"

"I did not. What a nice surprise, Deputy," Regina answered cordially, giving Emma a subtle once-over.

"Nice to see you too, Madam Mayor. I figured I should get more acquainted with local town customs if I'm going to be the deputy. Maybe you could show me around?"

"Sure! We can play some of the games and then try some of the rides if you want. Is that ok, mom?" Henry asked, turning to Regina.

"I think that would be fine," she answered casually.

"Great! Let's go!" Henry cried, bounding off.

"After you, Madam Mayor," Emma offered.

Regina smiled, knowing that was Emma-speak for "walk in front of me so I can ogle your ass", and put a little extra sway in her hips, knowing it would be appreciated. Regina loved tempting Emma in public, it made her feel sexy and powerful knowing the control she had over the Deputy's libido. It also made the sex hotter, and Regina smirked mischievously as she recalled how feral Emma tended to get after a few days of teasing. Tonight was going to be a good night.

SQ

Henry excitedly drug Emma round to his favorite booths, challenging Emma to ring toss, skee-ball and free throws. Regina trailed along, enjoying her son's enthusiasm and Emma's eagerness to please. Somehow, Emma managed to get slightly ahead in each game, only to make a few "mistakes" and act comically outraged when Henry would win. Emma would pout convincingly, making Henry giddy with confidence, all the while shooting sly grins over his head at Regina.

The Mayor was having a better time than she would admit, watching Henry's excitement replace the sullen mood that he had been dwelling in the past couple of months. Actually, Regina had noticed a significant improvement in Henry's attitude towards her. She couldn't help but attribute it to Emma's presence, the blonde seeming to know just what to say and do to make the boy laugh.

There was a naturalness in how the three of them moved around together, Henry skipping excitedly between the other festival-goers, Regina calling out for him to slow down and Emma following closely behind, enjoying the view of mother and son. At times Emma would place her hand on the small of Regina's back to steer her through the thicker parts of the crowd, her fingertips lingering as long as she dared.

There was an instant when Emma looked down at Henry as he looked up at her, identical grinds spreading across their faces as the festival lights glowed upon their skin. They laughed simultaneously, then they both looked over at Regina with love and happiness in their eyes.

 _Family_. The word resounded in Regina's head like gentle, rolling thunder on a Sunday afternoon, warm and cozy. The Mayor could feel herself giving into the moment and smiling back at the two of them with genuine adoration.

"Heeeey, Emma!" A voice called out and broke the moment. Ruby pranced over wearing a wet bathing suit, coming from the direction of the dunk tank. Regina eyed the skinny brunette, irritated at her disruption.

"I didn't know you were coming! I'm so happy to see you!" the waitress advanced on Emma with her arms spread wide open, threatening a hug.

"Oh no you don't - aww, c'mon Ruby, you're getting me all wet!" Emma laughed as her friend grabbed her in a bear hug, making sure to press wet wet bikini into Emma's dry clothes as a joke. Emma placed her hands on Ruby's bare hips to try to push her away playfully. "You better dry off, you're going to catch a cold."

"Naw, I run hot. Not cold at all!" Ruby teased, shimmying her shoulders for effect.

"Yes, Miss Lucas. I think it would be best if you dry off and cover up. This is a town festival, not a burlesque show." Regina's tone was firm and cold, initiating bitch-mode. She was rather unamused by the younger brunette acting a little too-friendly towards Emma, and was positively fuming at Emma's hands on the other woman. _Mine_! The word growled in her throat.

Emma recognized the possessiveness in the Mayor's tone and broke the tension before things got ugly. "Actually, I've got to meet up with Graham, but maybe we can catch up later?" the blonde asked, stepping back to put a little distance between herself and Ruby.

"Sure. Shoot me a text later. Rabbit Hole for drinks?" Ruby winked flirtatiously.

"Alright, I'll let you know," Emma waved as Ruby departed the group, skipping back to the dunk tank.

"Well, Miss Swan, if you have some place to be, please don't let Henry and me keep you." The Mayoral tone was back in her voice. Emma knew she was pissed. It was a shame that relaxed, casual Regina couldn't hang out more, and Emma didn't feel like groveling for just joking around with Ruby. Emma hated that Regina got so jealous over nothing.

The Deputy shrugged nonchalantly. "I just agreed to a little friendly competition with Graham at the water pistol game. I guess I'd better go find him. See ya later, Henry. Madam Mayor." Emma nodded in farewell and shuffled off, Regina watching after her departing lover with a clenched jaw. The mayor immediately missed the blonde's presence, the evening air suddenly seemed a little colder.

Regina wrapping one arm around Henry's shoulders for warmth as he looked up at her with a questioning expression.

"What's a burlesque show?"

SQ

"There you are, Swan. I was wondering if you were going to show," Graham teased Emma.

The deputy sauntered up to the water pistol booth. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I got caught up playing games with Henry and Regina."

"Oh yeah? How is that going?" Graham asked with a curious look.

Emma just gave him a look that said "don't ask".

Graham chuckled knowingly. "That good huh?"

"Shut-up Graham. You get the first round." The Sheriff slapped a few quarters on the counter.

"Well, well. Storybrooke's finest at my very own booth," Mr. Gold limped up the counter. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Gold?" Emma asked surprised. "I didn't know you were working the Festival."

"Of course, dearie. I work it every year. I like to see the people of this town happy. Helps me remember why I put it on."

"Mr. Gold is the beneficiary of the Festival," Graham explained. "He pays for everything and donates all profits to the elementary school."

"Seriously? That's pretty decent if you, Mr. Gold," Emma responded.

"It's the least I can do. I like to take care of the town that takes care of me," he answered with a toothy smile. "Now, do I sense a friendly competition in the air between the Sheriff and the Deputy?" the man asked, giving Emma and Graham a playful look.

Graham picked up on of the plastic water guns and looked at Emma. "Best 2 out of 3?"

Emma picked up the second water pistol. "You're on."

SQ

Thirty minutes and 21 games later, the Sheriff and Deputy had run out of quarters and Graham had run out of luck. The pair had battled viciously, Emma ultimately coming out as the winner.

"Damn!" Graham slammed the plastic water pistol back onto the counter.

"Aww, don't take it so hard Sheriff. It's just a week. It was your idea in the first place, remember?" Emma teased.

Graham peered at the Deputy through narrowed eyes. "Any chance for a rematch?"

Emma laughed. "No way. I won fair and square. It's not my fault you underestimated my water pistol skills."

Graham laughed. "Ok, fair enough. Well, excuse me while I go lick my wounds. I'll see you tomorrow, Swan." The Sheriff departed in the direction of the Rabbit Hole, the local bar.

"Your winnings, Deputy Swan," Mr. Gold offered.

Emma turned as Mr. Gold held out a stuffed horse, brown with a white blaze down the forehead. It even came with a tiny leather studded saddle.

Emma chuckled as she took the toy. "Thanks, Mr. Gold, but I think I'm a little to old for stuffed animals.

"Perhaps a gift then? For young Henry? I'm sure the boy would treasure anything you gave him."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, good idea. Thanks Mr. Gold."

The man smiled. "Anytime, dearie."

Emma scampered off to go find Regina and Henry. The sky was beginning to darken as the sun had set almost an hour ago, and the crowd was beginning to thin out as people headed home. Emma caught sight of Regina's back walking towards her car with her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Hey there!" Emma called out as she approached the pair.

Regina and Henry both turned simultaneously. Emma smiled at the mirrored reactions, appreciating how Henry had "inherited" many of his mother's traits.

"Check it out! Look what I won," Emma beamed as she handed the toy over to Henry.

"Neat! Did you win this at the water pistol game?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I kicked Graham's butt, so now he has to do my paperwork for a week. I figured you might like it," the blonde offered to Henry.

"Sure, thanks Emma," Henry responded genuinely. "Mom, look at it. The saddle, it's so detailed, like a real saddle." The boy handed the plush toy to Regina to inspect. At first she barely gave it a glance, before doing a double-take and bringing it closer to her face for inspection. The Mayor frowned as she looked closely at the toy.

Emma thought at first Regina would be happy for Henry to have the gift. Emma knew that the Mayor liked horses. There were a few oil paintings of horses around the mayoral mansion, so the brunette's expression surprised Emma.

"What's his name?" Henry asked.

Emma peered at the tag. The print was small and difficult to see in the dim light. "Ros…Rocc…Rocinate…"

"Rocinante," Regina answered, almost in a whisper.

"That's a weird name, huh?" Henry surmised.

Regina handed the toy back to her son, a peculiar look on her face. "Where did you get it from again?" the Mayor asked.

"The water pistol booth. Mr. Gold was running it."

Regina's features stilled, her eyes widened slightly and her lips thinned. The muscles in her jaw clenched – never a good sign. Emma knew Regina was less than fond of the man, but she couldn't work out why Regina would care if he was running a booth at the festival, especially if he paid for the Festival in the first place.

"Thank you, Miss Swan for the toy. It was very thoughtful of you." She had a dazed look in her eyes, and barely made eye contact with Emma as if she was thinking really hard about something entirely different. "Say good-night Henry. It's past your bed-time."

"Good night Emma, and thanks again," he said politely.

"Good night Henry, see you around," Emma answered.

Regina took Henry's shoulder gently and led the boy towards her Mercedes. Emma watched them go as a yearning feeling sprang up in her chest. Everywhere she look there were families and couples leaving hand in hand, tugging along tired children and wrapping arms around each other's waists, heading back to loving homes and shared beds.

It was moments like these that made Emma ache for more than just a physical relationship with Regina. She envisioned the brunette turning around, stretching out a hand in invitation and smiling as she insisted Emma come home with her and Henry. Emma would run to catch up, riding shotgun back to the mansion while Regina drove, where she would have to carry Henry upstairs to bed because he fell asleep on the way home. After Henry was tucked in, Regina would lead Emma to her bedroom where they would take their time undressing one another and making love until they fell asleep in the other's embrace.

The blond shook her head. Fantasies like these did more harm than good. As an orphan, it was easy to become obsessed with the idea of a perfect family coming along to rescue them. The fantasies would slowly eat away at one's insides, replacing the need for food and sleep, breeding deep feelings of want, loneliness and pain. Wanting desperately for something you can't have is a terrible affliction.

So instead of fantasizing, Emma simply waved to the departing car that held the two most important people to her and watched them drive away.


	10. Chapter 10

_The dank air echoed with intermittent drips from the rivulets of water that ran down the stone walls. Occasionally there was a slight shuffling sound as rats forged amongst the dirty hay that was strewn across the ground. A solitary figure sat hunched in a cell, muttering incomprehensibly to himself. A prisoner. There was no chance of escape, the bars of the cell were enchanted with magic and the walls were solid granite, stretching endlessly into the earth around him._

 _One would think this man a pitiful soul, slowly going mad with hopelessness and solitude; when, in fact, one couldn't be more wrong. The man was a powerful force, the embodiment of magic –the Dark One. And as far as his mental state, he was simply waiting. Waiting for the one person who would ultimately seek him out and eventually return him to freedom._

 _The man perked his ears at a particular noise. It was slightly different that the other sounds he had become accustomed to during his stay in the dungeon, and he smiled as he knew his waiting had come to an end._

 _"You can show yourself, dearie. No one here but the two of us," the Dark One called out into the cavernous space._

 _A plume of purple smoke billowed from the floor, and a beautiful woman materialized out of thin air. She was dressed in the finest clothes, her dark, silky hair piled atop her head in an elaborate up-do, and her expression sneered regally at the prisoner._

 _The man giggled. "What can I do for you, Your Majesty?"_

 _"This curse you gave me," the woman waved a piece of parchment in the man's face, "it's not working," she dictated in a cold, demanding tone._

 _"Well I can assure you there is nothing wrong with the curse. Perhaps you didn't follow the directions closely enough."_

 _"I did everything perfectly!" the woman argued. "I summoned the vilest scum of the realm, the ones with the darkest souls. I gathered every specific ingredient to the letter. I even sacrificed my prized steed, Rocinante, who I've loved since I was a child, and it still didn't work!"_

" _A horse?" the man asked incredulously. "You think some smelly beast is enough to enact the Dark Curse, the most powerful curse in existence?" He tisked condescendingly. "You have to sacrifice the hart of someone you truly love; someone who loves you back. A horse isn't capable of love."_

 _"What then? The only person I every truly loved died years ago, thanks to Snow White." The brunette hissed out the name. To her, there was nothing and no one she hated more._

 _"Really, dearie? There is no one else you truly love? No one at all?" the prisoner prodded._

 _The woman stared at the man, biting her tongue. Of course there was one other person she loved, but she tried not to let her thoughts go there._

 _The prisoner smiled. "I never said this was going to be easy. In order to cause pain, you must inflict pain. This is the Dark Curse – no one escapes unscathed."_

 _The woman straighten up. "So be it. I don't care what I have to do, as long as I get my revenge."_

 _"Oh yes, you will have your revenge. Unless…" the man trailed off._

 _The woman glared at him. "Unless what!" she demanded._

 _"Well, all curses can be broken, dearie, even this one."_

 _"What can break this curse? Tell me!"_

 _"The only thing that can destroy evil is love; True Love. And seeing as how Snow White and her charming husband are expecting their first child, a product of True Love, I'd say there may be a slight chance this child could be your undoing."_

 _The woman smiled darkly. "Then I shall destroy this child, if it is the last thing I do."_

SQ

Regina awoke abruptly, the dream still fresh in her mind. She could still smell the dankness of the air and the stale hay on the floor of the dungeon.

Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, Regina tried to erase the memory, but to no avail. It had been years, decades even, that she had dreamed of her former life, and Regina couldn't figure out what had triggered this specific memory. She recalled the events of the previous day: she had gone to work as usual, then lunch in the office, followed by a short afternoon so she could take Henry to the festival.

The Festival. For some reason the thought of the event sent shivers down the back of her neck. Regina remembered how excited Henry was for the games and funnel cake. They had run into Emma and toured her around the festivities until she had to go meet up with Graham at the water pistol game, and then Emma brought that stuffed horse back to Henry…

Her skin froze. _That fucking horse!_

Regina popped out of bed and marched down the hall. She eased Henry's bedroom door open. Luckily he was still asleep, the toy deposited on the desk in his room. Regina snatched the stuffed animal up and closed the door.

Examining it in the daylight, she inspected it more closely. It was uncanny, the resemblance of the toy to the real horse she owned in her former world. The color of the horse, the white blaze down the front of the head. The bridle sported the exact same silver rings and studs, and the saddle was the same shape and cut as her own. All of Regina's clothes, jewelry, and belongings were customized, especially her saddle. It was the only one of it's kind; she would know it anywhere.

She threw the toy onto the couch. _This is crazy!_ It had to be a coincidence. There was no other explanation. The curse she cast wiped everything from her previous realm, all tangible and intangible evidence, from the houses that people lived to the memories inside their heads. She had created a fresh start; a new beginning.

But if there was one person to fuck with it, it would be Mr. Gold, formerly known as the Dark One. He was the most unpredictable and diabolical person Regina had ever met. He was the kind of man who was always 20 steps ahead, often putting plans and schemes into motion years before anyone knew what was going on. Regina didn't know if he was planning anything, or if the toy horse was just a harmless toy, but it definitely put her on edge.

She mulled over the words the Dark One had left in her dream: _this child could be your undoing._

Regina remembered as Queen how she planned to get her hands on the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, and how she would revel in Snow's despair before extinguishing the child's life with relish. She probably would have smothered it, or drowned it; that would have been the kindest way.

The thought nauseated Regina. Becoming a mother had been life-changing to say the least. Over the past 10 years, bitter thoughts of hate and revenge had been replaced with concern over scraped knees and plans for birthday parties. There was no way that she could cause harm to a child after raising one.

Regina was trying to become a new person in this new life, reconciling the darkness of her past with the hope of her future. With the help of Henry teaching her how to love, and Emma teaching her how to live, she just might find her happy ending; but like everything else, it had to be on her terms.

SQ

Emma was coming home after a long weekend. She had to work both Saturday and Sunday, and and the lack of a weekend was grating on her nerves. She was feeling a little worse for the wear, but then a text caused her phone to go off and she knew who it wold be before she even looked.

 _Usual time, usual place, dear?_

Emma smiled, hearing the Mayor's voice perfectly in her head as she read the words on the screen. Emma picked up her pace walking towards her apartment, a sudden lightness in her feet.

 _Can't wait_ , she sent back, hoping that a shower and maybe a power nap would help ease the exhaustion in her body.

Unfortunately, Emma was still fighting the urge to yawn as she was counting down the minutes to 11:00. She had taken a catnap after she showered and ate dinner, but the strategy seemed to have back-fired and now she was even more tired. She mused over the idea of canceling at the last minute, but grimaced at how she knew the Mayor would respond to being stood up. Instead, she flipped through a few channels on the TV, shaking her head to ward off the desire to close her eyes.

She knew that these late night rendezvous were starting to have a cumulative effect of chronic tiredness, but she figured that life was to short to sleep through the good parts. She imagined how the evening was going to go, knocking on the door, wrapping her arms around Regina, kissing, stroking and licking all the parts she liked best about the woman before stumbling home sometime around 1:00 am.

 _No rest for the weary_ , Emma thought to herself, wondering how nice it would be if Regina just let her sleep over for once. She could hide from Henry until he left for school, still giving her time to run home and change before having to be at work; but she knew it would be fruitless to ask. She resigned to the fact that she would be dragging the whole rest of the week, compliments of Regina Mills.

SQ

"Ow!" Regina exclaimed, as Emma pushed her a little too roughly against edge of the shelf. Emma had lifted Regina onto the ledge of one of the bookcases in the study and settled between her thighs as the pair started their foreplay; she was surprisingly strong and Regina often appreciated the way Emma could place her body anywhere she wanted.

"Sorry," the blonde muttered, not sounding very apologetic as she breathed into Regina's neck. The tiredness she was feeling was diminishing her finesse as well as her patience. "You know, if we did this upstairs in your bed we wouldn't have to worry about sharp corners of furniture," she ventured, already knowing what the Mayor was going to say.

Regina answered her with exasperation, "You know why we can't."

Emma pulled back and looked into Regina's face. "Do I? Because for someone so eager to bed me, we have yet to actually do it in a bed."

"Henry might wake up and hear us," the Mayor repeated for the umpteenth time. They had been over this, and Emma still persisted in bringing the topic up for discussion now and again.

"He could also wake up and walk downstairs just as easily, and that doesn't seem to be stopping us," Emma argued.

Regina started to look annoyed and moved her hands from Emma's waist to her shoulders, pushing the blond back slightly. "If you came here to argue, Miss Swan, you may leave. I am not in the mood to go rounds with you."

"I don't want to argue Regina, I just want...I want...I..." she scrunched her eyes and searched for the right words to express how unsatisfied she was becoming with their arrangement.

"Don't hurt yourself, dear," the brunette snarked.

Emma took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Regina always had some sassy remark to throw in Emma's direction, and usually the deputy found them humorous; but tonight it just came across as mean.

"Nevermind," Emma resigned, and leaned in for a kiss, but her arousal was fading as her discontent grew.

Regina sensed something was amiss, and pulled away from Emma's half-hearted embrace. "What is it?" she asked, trying to sound caring.

 _It_ was so much. _It_ was feelings of disappointment that Regina never asked her to stay overnight. _It_ was the feeling of rejection knowing that Henry and Regina were a family that Emma wasn't a part of. _It_ was spending time together at the Miner's Day Festival, only to be dismissed as Regina and Henry went home without her. _It_ was frustration, and heartache, and loneliness.

Emma sighed. "I know what we agreed, ok? But I would just like more. More than just late-night hook-ups and secret affairs."

"So all of a sudden I'm not enough for you? My my, you do have a way of making a girl feel special." Regina said with heavy sarcasm.

"No, that's not what I mean. I'd just like to do more things with you. I'd like to take you out to dinner. I'd like to go for a walk on the beach and hold your hand. I'd like to stay overnight for once and wake up with you in the morning. I'm just tired of sneaking over after Henry's asleep. I hate acting like what we do is wrong, because it doesn't feel wrong to me Regina."

Regina was starting to look uncomfortable, and her body stiffened at Emma's confession. "Hey, you asked. I'm just being honest," Emma finished.

"Miss Swan, we have been over this, and you know the boundaries of our arrangement. Remember, you signed up for this," Regina dictated matter-of-factly.

"Stop with the 'Miss Swan' crap. Jesus woman, you can call me by my first name. It's been three months, and I've been inside you more times than I can count," Emma was exasperated with the many subtle ways Regina had at keeping her at a distance. "And, yeah, I do know what I signed up for, but I can't help the way I feel. I want to be with you, but I don't want to do it in this capacity anymore. We are adults, Regina, and we can have an actual relationship if we want to. And call me crazy, but I think you want it too."

Regina tried to push Emma away from her, but the blonde had better leverage and wouldn't budge. Pressing forcefully against the brunette's grip, Emma continued to provoke Regina.

"And what would be so bad about us being together? Are you ashamed of me?" Emma leaned her face towards Regina's, challenging the Mayor to admit the real reason she wouldn't go the extra step and make some kind of commitment. "Are you scared of what other people might think? That they'll know you are human and that you actually have feelings? Or are you afraid that I might hurt you, because I can tell you now, if we keep doing this, we are both going to get hurt."

" _Henry_ , Miss Swan! Somehow I don't think it would healthy for him to know the reality of his mother and birthmother's situation. He wouldn't understand, and he would be crushed when this doesn't work out."

Emma's jaw clenched. " _When_? Great, I'm so happy to know how much you value our relationship," she spat.

"We are not in a relationship!" Regina cried out.

"Yes we are!" Emma fought back. "I care about you, and I know that you care about me. If we're not in a relationship, then I guess you wouldn't care if I went out and screwed Ruby, or Graham?" Regina's eyes flashed with possessiveness and ferocity at the mention of Emma being with someone else, and Emma knew the Mayor would blow a gasket if that actually happened. "But you would. You would care. It would devastate you if I slept with someone else and _that_ means we are in a relationship!" Emma finished, making her point.

"Stop it," Regina commanded, continuing to try to pry Emma out of her personal space, but the blonde was incredibly mule-headed and strong, and reached her hands past Regina's body, grabbing onto the bookcase shelves and established a human cage around the other woman while Regina writhed and growled in protest.

"No. I'm not going to stop. You can't control me!" Emma stated forcefully, pushing her body against Regina's. She was angry at how the Mayor was always pushing her away, denying her feelings to protect herself which only continued to hurt and confuse Emma. It was selfish, and Emma was sick of it. She let her emotions get the better of her and asked the question she dreaded the answer to.

" _Tell me why you don't want to be with me!_ " Emma yelled desperately. It was the one question that had followed her her entire life, from her parents abandoning her, to the foster parents that "returned" her when she was three, to the families that never adopted her, to the one person she cared about who left her. No one ever wanted her.

Regina reached her hand to Emma's throat, squeezed and pushed with all her might. Emma stumbled backwards, shocked at the Mayor's aggressiveness. Regina hopped off the bookcase and strode towards the other woman.

"How dare you! I made my intentions perfectly clear when we started this whole thing. My house, my rules, remember? And if you even think about going behind my back with someone else, I will destroy you," she stated harshly. Her eyes had grown dark and cold.

Emma sneered at Regina, not letting herself be intimidated by what she knew was a petulant threat.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before, so I'm just gonna go. I'm tired, and I'm tired of this," she said, gesturing to the both of them. "When you're ready to be honest with me, and with yourself, I'll be waiting." Emma grabbed her jacket and exited the room, walking with purpose towards the front door and closing it defiantly behind her.

Regina just stared at the doorway, stunned. It was the first time Emma had walked out on her, and Regina didn't think she actually had it in her to just leave and not come back.

The Mayor paced in the study, not sure what to do. She was positively fuming at the actions and words of the blonde, but she couldn't deny the part of her that desperately wanted to run after Emma and drag her back. The Queen in Regina wanted to go after Emma and drag her back to the house, force her to stay and make her apologize for her insolence; but the lover in Regina wanted to go after Emma and beg her to come back, to give Emma what she wanted and to take that leap of faith into the realm of commitment.

Regina placed a hand to her head in an effort to clear the swirling thoughts in her brain; the indecision that was driving her crazy. She decided the best thing to do was pour a large glass of Scotch and drink herself into apathy.

SQ

The next morning Emma stared absently into her still-full cup of coffee that had grown cold, barely even acknowledging it's presence. She had huffed out of Regina's house last night in an attempt to break the woman down, but so far it had back-fired. Emma half expected Regina to stop her, run after her, do something other than just let her go; but she didn't. It was dawning on Emma that the Mayor may not be as attached to Emma as Emma was to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mary Margaret ventured, trying to break Emma out of her stupor.

Emma had moved into Mary Margaret's extra room a while ago as she was quickly running out of money to keep staying at the B&B. At first Emma was unsure of how to accept Mary Margaret's generous offer when she suggested they become roommates, but they fell into a natural state of cohabitation and Emma was beginning to like having someone to come home to everyday; to make meals with and to talk to about mundane matters that had never seemed important to Emma before. A few days ago they spent a good hour talking about Mary Margaret's irrational fear of balloons, and how Emma hated it when people shortened words to their first syllable.

"Oh I'm just thinking, you know..."

"Does this have anything to do with your late night mystery dates?" Mary Margaret cocked one eyebrow in piqued interest.

Emma stared at her, unsure how she knew as Emma had never mentioned the fact that she was seeing someone. _If you can call late-night booty calls 'seeing someone'_ , Emma thought to herself.

"Maybe," Emma conceded, not wanting to give away more than she dared.

"I'm not blind Emma, or deaf. I can hear when you leave the apartment in the middle of the night. I just wish you could trust me enough to talk to me about it."

"I do trust you Mary Margaret, it's not that. It's just that the person I'm seeing isn't so great at being open about us. I'm not even sure there is an 'us'," Emma explained, putting air quotations up with her fingers.

"Well have the two of you talked about it?"

"I've tried, but it always ends up in a fight...or sex...or both."

Mary Margaret blushed slightly, but was encouraged by Emma's openness. "Sounds passionate; that's a good thing," she offered, not knowing exactly how to help since her own sexual history was pretty limited.

Emma nodded. "I guess."

Mary Margaret looked hard at Emma, trying to decide the best course of action. "We haven't been out with Ruby in a while. Why don't we have another girls night this weekend? We can make dinner here, then go out and forget all about this crap for a night."

Emma smiled. "Sure, sounds good."

"Yay! Girls night!" Mary Margaret cheered, hoping it would be just the medicine her roommate needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina sat fuming in her Mercedes Benz, growing more and more distraught with each passing moment. It had been five days since she had last seen Emma, since they had fought and Emma walked out. The Mayor certainly didn't want to be the first to make a move, her pride maintaining the distance between them.

Regina thought for sure that Emma would have come to the house by now, knocking like she normally did late at night, taking Regina into her arms and making everything better. In fact the Mayor had fantasized about it all week, playing scenarios over and over in her head, increasing their intensity as her frustration with Emma's absence continued to grow. But much to her disappointment the fantasies had yet to materialize.

The Mayor had finally given in, driving over to Emma's apartment to make some excuse about needing to talk about Henry, but as Regina pulled onto Emma's street she saw Emma leaving with Mary Margaret and Ruby, the three of them dressed up to apparently go out for another girls night.

Emma looked stunning, Regina thought. Her hair was styled into long, lose waves, and a black silky top clung to her torso, showing off her great figure, its deep V accentuating the smooth skin of the tops of her breasts. She was wearing tight jeans and those fuck-me heels, and she laughed as she threaded one arm through Ruby's and nudged the girl with her shoulder. She looked like she couldn't have cared less about making amends with Regina, now that she had the attention and company of the attractive diner waitress.

The blood turned cold in her veins and a cord of jealousy wound around the Mayor's heart and squeezed. She had never dealt with envy well; she always took what she wanted and stepped on anyone and everyone to get it. But when what you want is a person, not a possession, there can be little you can do to claim them.

In her old life she could have used magic and intimidation, but she was lacking in the first and knew Emma wouldn't respond to the second. The Mayor felt her world beginning to slip from her grip. First Henry started to pull away, which hurt bad enough, but then Regina found someone to make the pain go away, and now it appeared that this person was leaving her as well. They had never gone so long without speaking to each other, and it looked like Emma was not about to change that.

Regina had long since learned to harden her heart against those who would try to break it, and she pushed the encroaching feelings of loss deep down under the aching organ that was growing heavier and colder with each step Emma took down the sidewalk away from her.

SQ

At the bar, the three ladies grabbed a table and Ruby ordered the first round.

"Tres tequilas por favor!" she ordered from the bartender.

"Tequila? Really Ruby? I thought you 'fucking hated' tequila"? Emma teased her.

"Hey, it's a love/hate relationship," she replied, passing the shots around. The ladies toasted each other as they threw them back. After a few rounds, the girls were getting lose and giggly. Emma and Mary Margaret had ordered beers to chase the Jose Cuervo Ruby kept ordering, and for the first time this week Emma was beginning to forget about Regina.

She had been in a bad mood for the past five days, and particularly the past four nights. Every night for the past week Emma got into her car to drive over to the Mayor's house to berate some sense into her, but she never actually got past turning the car on. She would just sit in her yellow VW bug, part of her wanting to drive over and the other part afraid of what might happen when she got there.

What if Regina didn't want her anymore? After a lifetime of rejection by everyone from her parents, to her foster parents, to the only meaningful relationship she ever had (Henry's father, who left her in the dust), Emma didn't think she could take another one. She had poured too much of herself into Regina, and if she lost her, she lost Henry too. So she avoided facing the situation for the past week.

As the three girls were getting more and more into their cups, the conversation inevitably turned towards Emma's late night rendezvous.

"So spill! Tell us all the hot details! Even if you can't tell us who it is," asked Ruby, yelling over the music from the ancient looking speakers.

Emma took a long drink from her beer bottle, trying to figure the best way to word it. "Well, it's defiantly been interesting."

"Oh come on, you don't get off that easy! Give us something juicy, one thing at least," Ruby persuaded.

The blonde smirked. "Well, speaking of 'getting off', this particular person is quite...creative. We've had sex in almost every room of the house, except the bedroom."

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked with a flabbergasted expression that made the other two girls laugh.

"Because it's hot!" Ruby exclaimed, answering for Emma.

"But why don't you do it in the bedroom? I mean, whats wrong with that?"

Emma shrugged. "I dunno. I guess there is like this line drawn, and she doesn't want to cross into any personal territory."

" _She_!" the two other girls exclaimed. "Woooo!" cried Ruby flinging her arms above her head and drawing the attention of the people sitting around them. "I'm so jealous! I've always wanted to try that, but the people in this town are too friggin' vanilla," Ruby despaired.

"I don't know if I could. I mean, nothing against it, I just wouldn't know what to do," Mary Margaret admitted.

"Well not knowing what to do isn't our problem, it's that we don't know how to communicate and act like normal people," Emma explained.

"Oh normal is overrated!" Ruby stated.

"I don't know, I think normal would be nice. Someone to come home to every night, go to bed with and wake up to every morning...I think it would be nice," Mary Margaret repeated.

"So what about you, Mary Margaret? Any guys catching your fancy?" Emma asked trying to turn the conversation away from her.

"Umm, well, not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'? Spill!" Ruby encouraged

"There is this really cute guy at the hospital I've noticed recently during my volunteer rounds, but it's kind of complicated."

"Why?" Both Emma and Ruby inquired at the same time.

"He's kind of…in a coma."

Ruby guffawed and Emma spit out the sip of drink she had just taken in surprise. Mary Margaret hid her face in her hands. "I know! It's so weird to have a crush on someone who's unconscious, but there is just something about him. He's so cute, and I can't help but think I've met him before."

"Well what's his name?"

"That's the thing. He's a John Doe. No one seems to know anything about him, except he was found on the side of the road unconscious and has been in a coma ever since. Apparently he's been in the hospital for a long time, but I only noticed him a few weeks ago." Mary Margaret just looked helplessly at her friends. "I'm so weird, aren't I?"

Emma and Ruby just laughed. "No Mary Margaret, you're just a hopeless romantic with a good heart. Who knows, maybe he'll wake up and it will be love at first sight," Emma encouraged.

"Yeah, you can be his naughty nurse and nurse him back to health, you know, _sexually_ ," Ruby teased, and Mary Margaret slapped at her arm in mock offense.

The two local girls got into a sassy discussion about living it up versus settling down as Emma watched amused, allowing herself to give into the camaraderie of the moment. The night went by without further intrusion in Emma and Regina's screwed up situation and Emma was thankful.

Thinking about her and Regina's trysts in the study, on the living room sofa, the kitchen counter, and on the table in the hallway had pulled memories into Emma's head that made her want to forget how distantly the Mayor treated her and just run to the comfort and seduction of Regina's arms. Instead Emma threw back another shot, chased it with half a beer, and dove into the task of drinking her thoughts away.

SQ

The trio of girls made quite a scene as they headed back towards Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment. Ruby and Mary Margaret were basically supporting each other, singing and laughing as they zig-zagged their way down the sidewalk. Emma followed behind in similar suit, just trying to keep one foot in front of the other and not fall down.

As they neared the apartment, Emma caught sight of a familiar car parked across the street. "You two go on, I'm going to stand outside and make a call real quick."

"OOOooooo!" the two girls teased. "Say hi to your lovaaa for us!" Ruby slurred, Mary Margaret pulling her towards the door.

"Thats it, you are sleeping on the couch miss tequila shots," Mary Margaret established, not much more stable than the girl she was trying to drag behind her.

Emma waited until they were well inside, then crossed the street to the black Benz sitting darkly in the shadows. Opening the door and falling into the passenger seat ungracefully, Emma looked over at Regina with a sideways smile.

"Fancy running into you here, stranger," Emma slurred with a note of casual disinterest.

"I hope you had fun tonight. You certainly smell like it," Regina spat judgmentally, wrinkling her nose at the alcohol on Emma's breath.

"Yeah, actually I did. I did normal things with normal people, and no one tried to tell me what to do. It was nice for a change," Emma answered back, trying to put more attitude behind her words than liquor fumes.

"Well if dressing like a harlot and assuming the role of town drunk is your idea of a good time, Miss Swan, then by all means, don't let me stop you."

"Harlot! Ha! Who says that?" Emma laughed idiotically to herself.

"You're drunk."

"It's called having fun Regina, some people like to try it once in a while. Besides, I think you like the way I'm dressed. You haven't taken your eyes off my boobs since I got in here," Emma accused with a smirk.

Regina stared at her cooly, looking directly into her heavily-laden green eyes and holding back the urge to tackle her and rip that sexy black shirt right off. Even when she was drunk, Emma was still enticing. "I'll try to contain myself," Regina answered back dryly.

"By the way, what are you doing here anyway? Where is Henry?"

Regina wanted to avoid the first question, because her answer would have been something along the lines of 'I miss you and I want you back', but the Mayor didn't ask for what she wanted, she took it. "Henry is at home sleeping, and I have asked the Sheriff to watch the house until I return, not that it's any of your concern."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause asking about the child I gave birth to is none of my business."

Regina was beginning to get real tired real quick of Emma's tone. "Again with the sarcasm. Really dear, it's quite unbecoming."

"I'll unbecome you."

"Get out of my car."

Emma shifted in her seat to get more comfortable. "Why are you here?" she asked again. "I thought we weren't in a _relationship_?" she exaggerated that last word, mocking the argument that had driven them apart.

The mayor glared at her. "I am here to confirm my suspicions. You are irresponsible, immature, and quite frankly I think you and Miss Lucas deserve each other," she seethed.

"Jesus Regina, for the last time, I'm not seeing Ruby! We are just friends, not that you would know anything about friendship, I don't see you going out on any girls nights."

Regina winced, just barely, but enough for Emma to notice. Emma automatically felt bad for the low blow. She was drunk, and not in a nice way.

"I may not have many friends, Miss Swan, but I do have a son, and after tonight I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"Henry is my kid, and you can't keep me from seeing him."

"No! He is my son. You gave him up!"

" _I was eighteen Regina! And in Jail_!" Emma yelled. "I hardly think they would have let me keep him in my cell, and I would have been damned if I was going to let the foster system get him after what I went through!" Emma stated defensively. "And why are you giving me a hard time anyway? It seems you benefitted quite nicely from me 'giving him up', so congratulations, you're mother of the year and I'm some shitty ex-con, even though I did the right thing and you know it," she spat with more menace than intended.

"I am giving you a hard time because you are going to get Henry hurt! If you let one detail about us slip out in your pathetic, drunken state tonight to those tarts you call friends, so help me god, I'll..."

"You'll what, Regina? _What_!" Emma challenged, throwing her hands in the air. Now she was mad; mad that they hadn't spoken in a week and all Regina wanted to do was berate her, accuse her and insult her friends. She let fly with some of her darker thoughts, the liquor in her system acting as lubricant for the expulsions of her emotions.

"All you do is threaten and intimidate people to get what you want, and that's why no one likes you. That's why you don't have any friends! You're not normal. You are overbearing, and cold, and impossible to get close to." Emma's voice was turning mean as she leaned into the Mayor's side of the car. "It's no wonder Henry is miserable all the time with you as a mother, you'd make me want to run away too. Sometimes I think he would have been better off in a foster home than with you..."

Emma couldn't finish, because Regina slapped her across the cheek. Hard.

"And you are an insolent child! You have no idea what is like to be a mother – _You don't even have one_."

There. That did it. Emma felt the tears well up behind her eyes. But she was not about to let anyone see them, least of all Regina.

"Fuck you too, Regina," she stated flatly, all the fight going out of her. Emma turned and pulled the door handle, stepped out into the night and slammed the door shut behind her.

The finality of the silence that followed crushed what was left of Regina's anger, and she lowered her forehead to the steering wheel and let tears fall down her cheeks for the first time in 28 years.

SQ

Emma awoke the next morning, head pounding with dehydration and nausea building in her stomach from the tequila. She was defiantly hungover, but none of the physical discomfort she was experiencing could compare with the throbbing pain in her heart. The sting from Regina's slap had long since subsided, but the ache from her words was still fresh.

Emma pressed a hand to her forehead, willing herself to drop back into the sweet oblivion of sleep. A light knock on the door awakened Emma further, and she somehow knew it was Mary Margaret checking in on her.

Emma's memories of last night after the confrontation with Regina were a bit hazy, but she did recall the concerned look on her roommate's face after she stormed into the apartment and wordlessly put herself to bed. Ruby was already sleeping on the couch under a blanket Mary Margaret had just placed over her, and Emma couldn't keep the tears back as she ran to her room, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

Now it was morning, and Emma was faced with the harsh reality of confronting another day with the abrasion of yet another rejection raw on her psyche.

"Emma? You ok?" Mary Margaret asked quietly, peeking into the bedroom.

"Yeah," Emma responded, her voice raspy and deflated.

Mary Margaret entered the room cautiously, not wanting to be intrusive, but she was genuinely concerned with how upset Emma looked last night. "I brought you some water and aspirin, and I just made a pot of coffee in case you wanted some of that too."

"Thanks." Emma gratefully accepted the aspirin and washed it down with the entire glass of water. She laid back down and closed her eyes, wishing she could just sleep forever.

Mary Margaret teetered on her feet, not knowing if she should stay or leave, but the sight of Emma so distraught tugged at her heart surprisingly hard. Mary Margaret sat down on the bed next to Emma and placed a hand reassuringly on her roommate's shoulder. "I'm sorry the two of you got in a fight. I know Regina can be hard sometimes. I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever wanted to talk about it."

Emma looked up at Mary Margaret, surprised and confused. "How did you know?"

Mary Margaret lowered her eyes and tilted her head humbly. "I saw her car leaving outside after you came in. And...I don't know...call it a woman's intuition."

The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wanting the whole situation to just go away.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I swear. I'm just worried about you, thats all," Mary Margaret reassured.

Emma could tell from her tone that she was telling the truth, and she actually felt a little relieved that someone knew and didn't judge her for it. Emma sat up in bed slowly. "You said something about coffee?" she asked with a half-smile, and her roommate smiled back warmly.

"Yes. There is just the matter of getting that crazy Ruby up and moving. She snores."

The two women laughed lightly, and Emma threw the covers back and rose to put on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. After the two roommates successfully woke Ruby and tended her with water and aspirin, Ruby shuffled out the door trying to smooth her hair down in an effort to look presentable.

"Are you sure I can't drive you home?" Emma offered.

"No thanks, you look worse than I do. Besides, I only live a few blocks away," Ruby added with a smile. "If anyone needs me, I'll be sleeping and swearing off alcohol for the next 18 hours."

Ruby exited the apartment as gracefully as she could, and Mary Margaret chuckled at her faux-regretfulness.

Emma sat down on the couch heavily, drawing her feet under her body and the blanket over her legs. Mary Margaret fixed them both coffee and brought it over to the grateful blonde. After a few sips, Emma began to feel the cobwebs clear from her brain; but she wasn't sure if it was the caffeine or the gracious attentiveness of her roommate.

Mary Margaret sat quietly on the couch, waiting for Emma to speak first. Emma was grateful that Mary Margaret was so easy-going; she was a natural listener, and it was rare for Emma to find a person so selfless.

After a minute, Emma found herself starting to speak. "You know, I never expected any of this. Everything that has happened - Henry showing up, coming to Storybrooke, and now this whole thing with Regina. It has all just kind of snowballed, and I'm just questioning if I should even be here at all." She paused, took a sip, while Mary Margaret patiently waited in silence. "I had a life before all of this. I was happy. I had a job, an apartment, I was doing my own thing. I knew who I was and what I wanted, and now...now I have no idea what I want." She looked down at the floor, contemplating the events that had gotten her to this point.

"You want Henry, that much I can see," Mary Margaret spoke surely. "I can see how he has changed you. You light up when he is around you, and he does as well. He is your son, Emma, and love is a powerful force; the most powerful."

Emma couldn't deny that she had grown close to Henry, and yes, she would say that she loved him. But Regina was a different matter. Emma still couldn't decide her exact feelings towards the woman; they were all over the map: anger, lust, desire, pain...each extreme in it's own way. The woman had a hold on Emma's body and mind that both tormented and fulfilled her. But after what happened last night, Emma felt she couldn't bear to look at the woman ever again.

Emma felt an overwhelming urge to run, to return back to Boston and forget all about Storybrooke, but the image of Henry flashed in her mind and she knew she could never leave him like that.

Emma rubbed her pounding temples and tried to figure out how to explain her complicated relationship with the Mayor. As if reading her mind, Mary Margaret spoke up again, "And Regina? How do you feel about her?"

"Everything," Emma stated without thinking. "I feel everything; everything good, everything bad...it's a lot. And last night was kind of a breaking point for us. We both went over the line, and I don't know where we go from here. I can't imagine that we could ever go back to how we were, but part of me doesn't even want to."

"Why not?" Mary Margaret asked gently.

"Because how we were, what we were doing, wasn't something that I was proud of. I enjoyed it, obviously, but I hate hiding things, and I hate having someone else tell me what to do all the time."

"Well thats understandable. But I can't imagine it has been very easy for Regina either," Emma looked at her roommate with raised eyebrows, but Mary Margaret continued. "I'm not defending Regina, but hear me out. She is the Mayor, she is responsible for the whole town. It's all she has ever done, ever been known for, and yes she does tend to have a heavy hand, but I think that is the only way she knows how to be. No one ever gets close to her because everyone is scared of her, and I think that has put her in a lonely place. When she adopted Henry, she was just looking for someone to love who would love her back. But now he is pulling away from her and I think that she is scared of losing him. He is the only person Regina has, her only family, her only child. Then you show up, her son's birthmother, and flip her world upside-down."

Emma looked at her roommate, drinking in her words. Then Mary Margaret added for good measure, "You are different from everyone else in this town. You stood up to her and fought your way into her heart, and I bet she is scared of losing you too, she just doesn't know how to say it."

Emma was speechless. She had never considered that Regina could be scared or vulnerable. Regina had always put up such a front that Emma thought of her as unbreakable. But now that Mary Margaret put things in perspective, Emma could see how both of them were hurting. Herself from the sting of rejection, and Regina from the agony of loss.

Emma, ran her hand through her hair and looked at Mary Margaret with new appreciation. No one had ever talked to Emma in such a caring way, and she was truly grateful to have someone who could tell her exactly what she needed to hear.

"Thanks Mary Margaret. I'm glad...well, I'm just glad to know you."

Mary Margaret smiled a radiant smile and gave Emma a hug. "Right back at ya."

SQ

Regina awoke with a hole in her heart. Actually, it was more like her heart had been ripped in half, sewed back together, then obliterated with a stick of dynamite. She regretted more than she thought possible her words and actions from last night. Emma looked so incredibly hurt, and Regina could see the devastation she caused with her damn pride and inexplicable need to control and dominate everyone around her.

Regina had been this way for as long as she could remember, and she felt that she could never truly let it go. It's what kept her going, it's who she was, it's who everyone saw when they looked at her. Regina felt like she couldn't change if her life depended on it, and she hated herself for that.

She was sitting in the kitchen after breakfast, staring into space, the morning paper still folded up on the table in front of her. She was looking at nothing but feeling everything; memories of the warmth of Emma's lips on her skin and the coldness that came in their absence; the utter desire and happiness that she experienced while wrapped in the blonde's embrace, and the loneliness and emptiness she felt knowing she may never have that again. She was so absorbed in her tumbling emotions that she did't even hear Henry enter the room.

"Mom?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes dear?" Regina responded barely even moving.

"I'm going to ride my bike to the park to play soccer with the other kids. Is that ok?"

"Fine. Be home for lunch," she relied in a monotone voice.

"Ok, bye," Henry slipped out, backpack in tow.

SQ

1:00 came, and Henry had still not returned. Regina was driving over to the park, trying not to get mad. She was hoping that he had just lost track of time. When she got to the park, there was a group of kids from Henry's school playing soccer, but no Henry. Getting out of her car, Regina walked over to the nearest child.

"Where is Henry?"

The kid looked up. "I dunno."

"Was he here playing soccer with you?"

"No. But we did see him on his bike going that way a while ago," the kid pointed west.

Regina looked down the road where he was pointing. She knew that there was not much in that direction. Only a few more blocks of shops, a few houses and it basically turned into forest. The old mine was there, preventing further construction in that area and it was mostly used for hiking and mountain-bike riding. Henry was not much for either sport, and Regina couldn't imagine why he would lie to her. Now she was mad.

The Mayor got into her car and drove in that direction. She didn't see any signs of Henry as she drove slowly around the streets and down the dirt road that lead to the trailheads in the forest. Reaching the end of the road, Regina put her car in reverse and swore under her breath. Then she saw Henry's bike leaning up against a tree at the entrance to one of the trails. Regina threw her car into park, turned off the ignition, and stormed onto the path.

The trail ended at the entrance to the mine. The entrance was bared off to prevent people from going in, but you could still see into the tunnel through the bars as it stretched deep into the Earth before descending into blackness.

As Regina rounded on the front of the mine, her heart stopped. The entrance had collapsed. Someone had pried lose one of the bars, and as a result there was a mass of rock and wood beams where the opening used to be. What was worse, was that Regina could see the footprints of Henry's tennis shoes going right into the tunnel, and disappearing behind the wall of rubble.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma's phone rang. It was Graham.

"It's my day off, and I'm hungover. This better be good," Emma answered half-jokingly.

"Emma, there's been an accident at the mine. The front entrance collapsed, and...and I think Henry is trapped inside."

Emma's heart jumped to her throat while her stomach bottomed out. "What! What do you mean? Is he OK!?" Emma demanded.

"We don't know. Regina and I are here, but we can't find Henry or hear him. His tracks are leading into the tunnel."

"I'm on my way," she stated, hanging up and flying to her car. Pushing her Bug to the limit she drove as fast as she could to the mine, trying to keep calm and forcing dreadful thoughts from her brain.

Screeching to a halt at the trailhead to the mine Emma could see firetrucks and an ambulance blocking the way. The trail was too narrow for the trucks to drive down it, and people were assembling rescue equipment to walk down the path.

Emma jumped out of her car and raced down the path, her adrenaline flooding her body with energy. As she got to the mine entrance, she could see Regina, Graham, and the Fire Chief standing next to a Jeep in a heated discussion. Emma's heart clenched at the sight of the Mayor, and for a moment she considered turning around and running away; it was how she usually dealt with her problems; but today was different. Henry was in trouble, and Emma would walk through fire to get him back.

As she approached the group, Emma was beginning to get the gist of their discussion. Regina was demanding that they remove the rubble at once, and the Fire Chief was trying to tell her that they could do more damage than good if that caused a further cave-in.

"I don't care what you have to do, you get my son out of there NOW!" the Mayor yelled into the man's face.

"Madam Mayor, as I've said, we don't know where Henry is. He could be right behind that pile and if we cause a cave-in, he could be crushed."

Regina put her hands to her head, closing her eyes and looking more desperate and undone that Emma thought possible. She resisted the urge to run to Regina, wrap her arms around the Mayor and comfort her, but the harsh words from last night still rung in her ears.

When Regina opened her eyes, she looked directly at Emma with desperation in her features, pouring her soul into the blonde, begging her to make everything better. For a moment the anger between them was forgiven, but not forgotten. Emma walked over, hands in her pockets to keep herself from embracing the Mayor in front of all these people.

"So whats the plan?" the blonde asked. "How are we getting Henry out?"

The Fire Chief spoke again. "We are getting equipment together while we wait on a map of the mine so we can find the best extraction point."

"And how long is this going to take?" Emma asked curtly.

"Well we just don't know. Could be an hour, maybe two," the man answered.

Regina scoffed. "That is unacceptable. There could be poisonous gasses down there and Henry may not have an hour!"

Emma hadn't thought of that. Now she was really getting freaked out.

A young man ran over to the group with a rolled-up paper. "I've got the plans! Here is the map of the mine."

He rolled it out over the hood of Graham's Jeep and the group gathered around.

"There is an air shaft not far away. It the closest entrance to the front of the mine, and is probably our best shot," the Fire Chief pointed out.

There was agreement that this would probably be the best way in and out, and the Fire Chief turned to a group of rescue workers to explain the plan.

Emma marched around to the drivers side of the Jeep and hopped in.

"Where do you think you are going?" Regina demanded, speaking to Emma for the first time since their fight.

"I'm not waiting. If Henry is down there with poisonous gases, we don't have time to stand around and formulate a plan."

"You can't be serious! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! But I have to do something!" she cried, turning the key in the ignition as the engine revved to life. "Are you coming?" she looked at Regina expectantly.

Regina hesitated for a moment, but the determination she saw in Emma's eyes left little doubt that this woman could move mountains if she wanted to. Regina hopped in the passenger seat and Graham scrambled into the back as Emma scratched off, leaving the Fire Chief yelling in their dust.

SQ

Luckily the air shaft was not too far and the Jeep was able to make it over the bumpy terrain. When they got there they saw a metal grate in the ground, marking the entrance but sealing it at the same time. Graham hopped out and grabbed the hook on the wench on the front of the Jeep. Securing it to the grate he motioned to Emma, who reversed the Jeep and pulled the grate clean off. The two women hopped out of the truck and ran over. The shaft was dark and deep, but wide enough for a person and a half to fit through.

"How will we get down there?" Regina asked.

"There is some rope and climbing gear in the truck. We can lower someone down," Graham answered.

"I'll go," Emma offered at once.

"No. It should be me. I'm his mother," Regina argued.

"No, it has to be me. We need Graham up here because we won't be able to pull him up just the two of us, and I'm stronger than you; I have the best chance of getting Henry out," Emma stated decisively.

Regina opened her mouth to argue, but she found that she couldn't. Emma slipped into the harness, grabbed a flashlight and a walkie-talkie while Graham tied one end of the rope to a tree and wound it around an adjacent tree for leverage. Tying the other end to Emma's harness he looked at her and nodded. "Get in, find Henry, and get out. Don't spend any more time down there than you need to. Use the walkie if you need anything," he instructed, clipping the other walkie to his belt.

"Ok," Emma confirmed, taking a breath and stepping near the edge of the pit. It was dark and scary, but not so terrifying as thinking about Henry down there hurt, or worse.

Before she could start her descent, Regina stepped over to her and placed her hand on the other woman's arm. She looked at Emma with pleading and fear, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Emma..." she said shakily. She wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to say she was afraid, she wanted to say so many things, but the lump in her throat kept her from talking. Emma reached up and cupped one hand to the side of Regina's face, pulling her in so their foreheads touched. Graham looked away, slightly embarrassed at the intimacy of the gesture. The Mayor sighed a deep sigh.

Emma spoke first, "Don't worry, I'll get him out. I won't let anything happen to him. I promise," she whispered. She pressed a reassuring kiss to Regina's forehead, then pushed her back gently. "I'm ready," she signaled to Graham, who positioned the rope behind his back and around the tree to disperse as much weight as possible. Regina joined him, clutching the rope with shaky hands. Together they lowered Emma into the pit.

SQ

"This is taking too long," Regina was pacing back and forth as Graham held on to the rope, waiting for Emma's signal.

"It's ok, we have to have faith," Graham tried to reassure her.

Regina was growing more and more agitated with each passing moment, her fear spreading across her face. Graham wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better. He was never very good with words, especially when it came to Regina. He had been more of a physical comfort for the Mayor in the past, and while he never minded his role in her life, he never felt close to her either. He always thought she was beautiful and desirable, but her coldness kept him at a distance.

When he saw how Emma was with her, he suddenly had an understanding that he never could have given Regina what she needed. Emma was far more qualified for that job, and he was glad that the Mayor had found someone who made her happy.

Finally, a voice crackled over the walkie-talkie, "I got him! Pull us up!"

Graham and Regina pulled with all their strength, the rope coming up fast. The top of Emma's blonde head appeared first, followed by Henry's brown tussled hair. Regina felt an overwhelming sense of relief, followed by a severe feeling of dread as she realized that Henry was not moving.

"We need an ambulance, Henry's unconscious," Emma managed, quite out of breath from her exertions.

The four people piled in the Jeep, Graham driving while Emma and Regina cradled Henry in the backseat. Regina was stroking and soothing Henry's hair, her voice cracking and her tears falling on his face as she whispered words of reassurance to his immobile form. Emma's heart was breaking at the sight of the Mayor crying over their son.

Gone was the rigidness of the Mayors features, and in its place was raw pain and anguish. Regina's love for Henry was so apparent that Emma wondered if she herself even loved Henry that much. Emma tried to hold herself together as best she could. She had to be strong for Henry, and for Regina.

They got back to the ambulance, the paramedics working quickly to administer oxygen. They rushed Henry towards the hospital, sirens wailing and lights flashing. Emma and Regina tailed behind the emergency vehicle in Regina's Benz, neither woman speaking. Too much had happened within the last twenty-four and they were a little overwhelmed to say anything.

As they pulled into a parking space at the hospital, their eyes met. Emma nodded in encouragement but was unable to muster a smile. Her heart was still hurting from the previous night, and while she wanted to resolve things with Regina, she had to take things one at a time; Henry coming first.

SQ

The heart monitor beeped rhythmically, counting each of Henry's precious heartbeats. The doctor reassured Regina and Emma that he would be fine and just needed to rest. Henry was suffering from carbon dioxide poisoning, but his condition was stable and he would recover in time. He woke up for a few minutes when they got to the hospital, enough to give a sheepish, lopsided smile. Regina thought she had never been so happy in her entire life. Now he was sleeping off the drowsy effects of the exposure.

Regina sat on the edge of Henry's bed, holding his hand and watching him while Emma sat in a chair across the room watching Regina. The brunette had been sitting like that for hours, so quiet, so serene, so unlike the volatile woman Emma had come to know. Emma could see the cumulation of Regina's fears in the lines of her face as she stared down at her son. Emma remembered what Mary Margaret had said, that Regina was a lonely person and was just afraid of losing her son, and probably Emma as well, which was why she put up such a front.

The deputy could see the vulnerability in the woman as clear as day; she was only human after all. Emma suddenly wanted to forget everything that happened between them and take care of her.

Standing up, Emma walked over and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. The contact was small, but it still felt nice to Regina, the touch warming her shoulder slightly.

"Come on, we can't do anything more here. Lets get you home."

"I'm staying with my son," Regina stated earnestly.

"Regina, Henry will be fine," Emma reassured her, rubbing her thumb lightly across the fabric of Regina's jacket. "The nurses are checking on him every 5 minutes, and they will call the second he wakes up. You need to get some sleep. You can't do anything for Henry right now, and you need to be rested so you can take care of him when he wakes up."

They Mayor bowed her head slightly, feeling like she hadn't slept in years. She was utterly exhausted, and the thought of laying down for a bit did sound pretty good. "Ok, but just for a few hours," she said, giving in.

Emma drove them home in the Mayor's car, Regina all but passing out on the way to her mansion. Emma walked Regina into the house and guided her up the stairs towards the bedroom.

"I'll run you a bath," Emma offered, walking into the bathroom before Regina could protest. The brunette was to tired to argue anyway, and started to undress. Shedding layers of clothes and privacy, she walked into the bathroom naked and sank into the tub gratefully, closing her eyes as the warm water enveloped her body.

Emma looked down at the lovely form of the woman in the tub, and realized how much she missed being with her, kissing her, holding her close. But there was still distance between them and Emma didn't want to complicate things. She turned to go before temptation got the best of her.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked quietly, keeping her eyes closed.

"Home. I'm going to get a few hours of sleep too."

Regina opened her eyes and looked up at Emma. Before she could stop herself, the word was already out of her mouth. "Stay," she asked, the trauma of the day bringing out a need that a simple bath couldn't quite fulfill.

Emma looked at the beautiful woman before her who was asking something real from her for the first time, and Emma couldn't say no.

Taking off her own clothes, Emma stripped in front of the Mayor and slid into the tub, situating herself behind the other woman. Straddling Regina's body and wrapping her arms around the brunette, Emma pulled her close and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

Regina allowed herself to be held. She was mentally and physically drained form the events of the day, and she just needed someone to take care of _her_ for a moment. Emma's arms were strong and familiar. Her hands floated heavily across the brunette's abdomen and brushed the undersides of her breast slightly. There was nothing sexual in the embrace, rather it was meant to be comforting and reassuring. Even though their fight and exchange of harsh words were still a fresh memory, they couldn't erase the women's true feeling for each other. After today, it was obvious that some things were more important than pride.

They sat like that for a while, neither one speaking. It felt so nice to just be together. Their physical contact was like a band-aid on a wound; not necessarily healing, but trying to do so. They allowed the serenity of the moment to take over as the warm water washed away tension and stress.

Emma eventually grabbed the body wash that was on the edge of the tub and poured some of the fragrant soap into her hands. She began to rub it over the Mayor's shoulders and back, massaging stiff muscles until they began to relax. The brunette bit her lip, the touch bringing back so many memories of all the ways Emma had touched her in the past and she stifled a moan.

After Regina's olive skin was washed clean of the soap, Emma moved onto her dark, luxurious hair. The brunette's hair had always entranced the blonde, the way it shone, they way it moved, the way it framed Regina's perfect face. Emma grabbed the handheld shower head and poured warm water over the chestnut locks. She worked the expensive shampoo that she couldn't even pronounce into Regina's hair and massaged her scalp. This time the Mayor couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure that reverberated from her throat. Emma smiled to herself.

Regina's hands reflexively found their way to Emma's thighs as the blonde's ministrations finally distracted her mind enough to let her body fully relax. Regina's fingertips brushed across the soft, wet skin, feeling firm leg muscles twitch ever so slightly at her touch. Emma swallowed thickly, trying to suppress the small bloom of arousal that threatened to make itself know between her thighs. The blonde washed the remaining shampoo from the other woman's hair, concentrating on the task to keep her mind off of the feel of Regina's slick body between her thighs.

Once Regina's hair was clean, Emma continued to finger the dark strands of hair, brushing her thumbs down the slender neck, tracing small patterns across the olive-toned shoulders. It was as if Emma's hands had minds of their own. Inside her heart was still hurting and subtly protested against the intimacy, wanting to push Regina away. But Emma's body yearned to touch the other woman, called out to be close to her, demanded to touch and stroke and feel.

The mix of emotions made Emma's head swim, so she let herslef give into the impending exhaustion from the day and tried to ignore the conflct between her head and heart.

Eventually the temperature of the water cooled. Emma reluctantly flipped the drain on the tub and watched the soapy water slowly disappear. The pair stood up as water trailed off of their skin. Emma reached for two towels, wrapping the first around Regina before covering herself.

They made their way into the bedroom and Regina opened a dresser drawer to pull comfortable clothes out for the both of them. They dressed in silence, not wanting to break the tender moment that they both knew couldn't last. Regina moved towards the bed and pulled the covers back to slide underneath them.

Looking back to Emma she reached out a hand, a simple gesture that meant so much more. Emma climbed into bed next to Regina for the first time and snuggled in behind her, wrapping her arms around the Mayor's waist securely and burying her face into the back Regina's neck. The two women fell asleep almost instantly, sinking into the softness of the mattress and the warmth of each other's familiar form.


	13. Chapter 13

The Mayor's cell phone rang at 5 in the morning, wrenching the two women out of a deep sleep. Regina snatched it to her ear reflexively, and answered with an eager, "Yes?"

"Madam Mayor, it's Dr. Whale at the hospital. I am letting you know that Henry is starting to wake up. His vitals seem good and I believe that the worst is over."

"I'm on my way. Thank you Doctor," Regina gratefully responded, throwing the covers off of her and Emma and sliding out of the blonde's arms.

Emma looked up expectantly, rising from the bed as well. "Is Henry ok?" she asked, hoping for the best news possible.

"Yes, the doctor said he is waking up and he seems to be fine," Regina answered evenly, grabbing for her clothes and getting dressed as fast as she could. Emma followed suit, donning her own clothes from the day before, even though they were still dirty from her descent into the mine.

There was a slight tension between the two women, neither one knowing how to acknowledge the intimacy of waking up next to each other after a fight that nearly drove them apart permanently, on top of a gut-wrenching experience during which they almost lost Henry forever. So much had happened that they didn't know where to start, so they just concentrated on getting to the hospital as soon as possible.

Regina drove them in her car going well over the speed limit the whole way. She and Emma flew through the hospital's entrance and entered Henry's room almost side by side. Dr. Whale was checking Henry's breathing with his stethoscope and looked up to see the two women arriving together. The fact that Emma still wearing the same clothes from the day before was not lost on him.

Regina reached Henry first, running her hands through his hair and planting kisses all over his face. "Oh Henry! Are you ok? I was so worried about you! I love you so much!" She poured over the frail looking kid as she hugged him as tight as she could without disrupting the lines and sensors that were attached to him, monitoring his condition.

"Hi mom," Henry answered weakly, but looked up at his mother with a genuine smile. "I love you too. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about anything now, I'm just glad you are ok," Regina all but broke down in tears of relief, holding her son close, so incredibly thankful to hear those precious words again.

Emma stood in the doorway with her own emotions welling up in her chest. Henry was awake, he was in the arms of his mother, and everything was going to be ok. Seeing mother and child reunited left an overwhelming need in her heart to belong to them. This was a family; this was something she had never experienced but longed for her entire life. She wanted to have a place here, with them, in this room. She wanted to share in the moment but instead she stood back, allowing Regina to be with Henry first.

Finally Henry looked past his mother and over to the blonde. "Emma!" he cried feebly, reaching a hand out to her and inviting her near. Emma walked over quickly, taking his little hand in hers and sitting down on the edge of his bed, smiling into his face.

"Hey kid," she said with a lump in her throat. "Welcome back, we missed you."

"I'm glad to see you too," he croaked, lightly squeezing her hand.

Dr. Whale cleared his throat. "There are some matters I need to discuss with Henry's mother, and some paperwork to fill out."

"Um, yeah, I should go then." Emma started to rise, letting go of Henry's hand shuffling back a few paces. She half expected Regina to ask her to stay, but the Mayor was absorbed in tending to Henry and didn't even look at her. It was clear that she was no longer needed. She turned to go, giving Henry one last smile before she walked out of the room. Alone. Again.

SQ

After a much needed change of clothes and a huge breakfast that Mary Margaret graciously whipped up, Emma laid down in her bed completely drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally. The silence and stillness in her room was such a sharp contrast to the turbulent events of the past 24 hours that it was almost crushing.

She was so thankful that Henry was ok, but she still couldn't rid herself of the ache that squatted in her heart since leaving the hospital. She wanted so badly to stay with Henry and Regina, to be useful and wanted, but all she got was a silent dismissal and it hurt.

She didn't know why she expected to stick around. The Mayor was Henry's legal guardian and it was her job to take care of him and to do all the parental things like filling out paperwork and talking to the doctor about Henry's recovery. Regina would get to take Henry home and watch over him, take care of him while Emma got to do nothing.

She and Regina weren't exactly back together, and maybe they had never even been together in the first place, but that didn't keep Regina from leaning on Emma last night. The memories from the bathtub and falling asleep together in the brunette's bed were so fresh that Emma could still smell the body wash she rubbed on Regina's skin, the shampoo from her hair, and she could still feel the soft cotton sheets she had slept on only a few hours ago.

In the past 24 hours Emma had been a rescuer, a hero, a partner, and a companion, and now she just felt used, rejected and heartbroken for the umpteenth time in her life. The two people who meant the most to her obviously no longer needed her now that they had each other again. The image of Regina and Henry smiling at each each other while excluding Emma felt like a knife through her heart. Giving in to despair and loneliness, Emma buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

SQ

Three days later, Emma's phone rang, and the screen revealed the name of the one person she didn't want to talk to.

"Hello?" she answered unenthusiastically, trying to sound disinterested.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I trust you have had a chance to recover from all the excitement a few days ago?" Regina said in a business-like manner.

"Yeah," Emma wanted to keep this conversation as short as possible. It had been three days since they last saw each other at the hospital and they had not talked since. Emma was getting updates on Henry from Mary Margaret who was in contact with Regina about school assignments that Henry could work on while he was recovering at home.

The Mayor waited a moment for Emma to elaborate, but apparently she was only getting a one-word answer. She cleared her throat before continuing on. "I have some town matters to attend to at my office tonight, and while Henry is doing much better, I don't want to leave him alone. He has been asking about you, and I thought you might come over to stay with him while I get some work done," she offered.

"What time?" Emma asked dryly.

"5:00? Would that suit your schedule?" the Mayor asked with an edge to her voice.

"Sure," Emma was not going to say anything more to Regina than she absolutely needed to.

"Very well. I will see you at 5," the Mayor hung up the phone sharply before Emma could respond.

"Bitch," Emma said under her breath, but only half-heartedly.

SQ

Regina scowled as she hung up the phone. She was hoping the call would have gone better. The Mayor was hoping her phone call to Emma would reveal some emotion, some state of being from the blonde, but she seemed determined to sulk.

Since taking Henry home from the hospital Regina had spent her days by his side. He seemed mellow and pensive, but more caring and responsive to Regina than he had been for a long time. She made him his favorite foods and let him watch movies on the couch all day long, resisting the urge to question him about why he had gone down the mine.

She asked him once and he turned away, his features clouding over and responding with a childish "I don't know."

She was so happy that he was ok that she didn't press the matter. He did ask her how he got out of the mine, and Regina told him how she, Emma, and Graham used a rope to lower Emma into the pit. He lit up when he heard that it was Emma who rescued him, and a pang shot through her heart that he regarded Emma the hero of the story.

Thinking about Emma caused other unpleasant emotions as well, including regret, loneliness, and loss. Regina tried her best to suppress them, to forget her feelings toward the other woman, but Regina had yet to change the sheets on her bed. The one side still smelled like Emma, and she couldn't make herself erase the traces of their night together.

Regina remembered how she wanted Emma to stay in the hospital room with her after Henry woke up, but Dr. Whale was there, as well as a plethora of nurses and the Mayor didn't want suspicions aroused. They were already suspect enough, leaving and showing up at the hospital together, and Regina saw how the doctor smirked ever so slightly when he saw Emma wearing the same clothes as the day before.

Regina remembered Emma's slumped shoulders as she walked from Henry's room at the hospital, and she had to resist the urge to run after her and drag her back, allowing the blonde to soothe her with the kisses and soft touches she was so good at.

So when Mr. Gold called Regina for an impromptu meeting, the Mayor thought it would be a good excuse to see Emma again. But the blonde demonstrated her pig-headedness in spades with her sullen attitude, and Regina was almost regretting that she called.

SQ

When Emma knocked on the door, the Mayor straightened the her grey jacket over the plum-colored silk camisole she knew Emma loved and checked her lipstick before she opened the door. Emma looked as beautiful as ever, but there was a hardness in her eyes that the Mayor wasn't prepared for.

Emma strolled in the house barely looking at Regina, walking straight towards Henry and giving him a smile and a hug. The Mayor could see that Emma was clearly only there for Henry, so she brushed over the usual speech and left the house as quickly as possible, unnerved by the blonde's stoney demeanor.

And to make things worse, now the Mayor had to deal with her least favorite person in Storybrooke; Mr. Gold. In her past life, he went by another name: Rumplestiltskin. When she was a queen, he was her mentor and teacher of magical arts, and the only one who could rival her.

The man was powerful, selfish, and greedy - traits he seemed to carry over into this new world. He was also exceptionally cunning and seemed to acquire whatever he was after, which was why Regina was always suspicious whenever he asked to meet with her. She was always nervous that he would want something she didn't want to give, but usually his requests were small and relatively insignificant. Only once did their dealings involve something more than a tax break, or Regina looking the other way when Mr. Gold's pawn shop acquired something illegally.

When Regina decided she wanted to adopt a child, it was Mr. Gold who found and procured Henry. In exchange, Regina gave Gold the commercial deed to most of the businesses and shops in town. The majority of Storybrook had to pay rent to the man, and Regina surmised he must be very wealthy after 11 years, though you won't know it just by looking at him. Mr. Gold lived a quiet life, with a modest home and few extravagances. Whatever money he'd had accumulated over the years was more than likely saved and set aside, but for what, Regina didn't know.

"Madam Mayor, how nice to see you," he said in his usual, overly-courteous tone as he waited in the reception area outside the Mayor's office.

"Gold," Regina acknowledged. Walking into her office without breaking stride, Regina hung her coat on it's hook and settled into the chair behind her desk. Motioning for him to have a seat opposite her, she braced herself for whatever scheme he had come to propose.

Mr. Gold started without hesitation, lowering himself slowly into the chair. "I was quite sorry to hear about your son's unfortunate accident in the mine. I am relieved to hear he is ok, and do hope he is recovering well."

"Yes, my son is fine. Is this what you wanted to talk about, Mr. Gold?"

"No, Madam Mayor. I just wanted to bring something to your attention. Last week I was cleaning out my office, and I came across something you might be interested in."

"And that would be?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Emma Swan's personal file. You see, after I arranged Henry's adoption, this file sort of fell into my lap. I have forgotten about it's existence until recently, and seeing how the two of you have become…close, I naturally assumed you would be interested in the details of the Deputy's past."

Regina's jaw clenched. Of course she was interested in Emma's past. She knew very little about Emma's history, and admittedly was quite curious about certain details. She knew, though, that if Mr. Gold was offering something, he would want something in return.

Trying to remain neutral, Regina responded as casually as she could. "Mr. Gold, I don't know what you think is going on between Miss Swan and I, but I can assure you, we are anything but close."

"Oh come now dearie," he said with a sly grin. "It isn't hard to see the way you look at each other. And we are both adults here, I can honestly say I have no interest in your personal life. I am just trying to extend an offer that would benefit the both of us."

Regina eyed the man, hesitant to take the bait he was so obviously waving in her face, but curiosity got the better of her. "Ok, Gold. So assuming I would be interested in this file, what would you want in return?" the mayor asked curtly.

"Just a favor, dearie. A little something for a rainy day. I don't have anything specific in mind at the moment, but someday I may need a little cooperation from the Mayor's office, and it would be nice to know I can count on you. It wouldn't be anything illegal, I will promise you that, nor will it cause harm to any of the townspeople. You have my word."

Regina stared back at the man. Mr. Gold always had a knack for making his requests sound reasonable at the moment, but ultimately they end up costing more than Regina bargained for. The man was diabolical, and Regina's instincts screamed at her to say no, but she was awfully tempted by the offer.

Gold knew he had the Mayor on his line, but he didn't want to reel her in too quick and risk losing his prize catch. "Please take some time to think things over, Madam Mayor. You know where to find me when you have your answer." Mr. Gold rose slowly and limped out of Regina's office.

Regina remained in her seat, mulling things over for an hour. Making deals with Mr. Gold had always had its risks, but the last deal she made with the man seemed to turn out ok. It resulted in Henry.

Regina sighed heavily a stood up. She was tired, and needed a clear head before she made her final decision.

SQ

Emma and Henry were sitting on the couch watching TV; rather, Henry was watching TV while Emma stared off into space. The Mayor greeted her cordially enough when Emma knocked on the door to the Mayoral mansion, but was quick in giving instructions for heating up lasagna for dinner, and reminding Henry that he was allowed to watch TV for only a half hour before bed. Regina left without much else to say, exiting the house briskly, her heels clicking down the stone path towards her car.

After she left Emma told Henry he could watch as much TV as he wanted, winking the same way she did when she let him have dessert after their suppers at the diner in the past. Henry grinned, appreciating how his birthmother had no fear of his adopted mother, unlike everyone else he knew, and ran to the living room to turn on cartoons.

They ate dinner on the coffee table in front of the TV (another huge no-no in Regina's book) and placed their dirty plates in the sink with out rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher. Emma was bound and determined to break as many of Regina's rules as possible in a passive-aggressive streak that made her feel a tiny bit better about the way Regina had been treating her.

Henry looked over at Emma sitting next to him on the couch. "Mom said that you saved me." he ventured, pulling her out of a daze.

"Huh?" Emma asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Mom said that you went into the mine and pulled me out. You saved my life." he smiled at her.

Emma half-smiled back. "Yeah, well I had some help. Graham and your mom lowered me down and pulled us back up, so I can't take all the credit...even though my job was the most important." she teased.

Henry grinned. "Yeah, cause you're the savior, it's what you do." he explained matter-of-factly, referring to his fairy-tale theory that he had been explaining to a patient Emma over the past three months. She was indulging his imagination because she could see how happy it made him, and it gave them something to talk about.

Emma laughed. "Ok, I guess."

"I want to show you something. I found it in the mine," Henry said suddenly, jumping off the couch and running upstairs to his room.

"Hey, take it easy! No running! Your mom will kill me if you over-exert yourself," Emma called, following him.

Walking into Henry's room Emma saw his legs protruding from underneath his bed, his upper body hidden under the dust-ruffle. He wiggled out backwards, holding a shoebox between his hands.

"Don't tell my mom, but I think this has something to do with the curse," he said, opening the lid and pulling out a shiny, clear object. He held it out to Emma as she took it in her own hands.

It seemed to be a large shard of glass, with intricate silver designs weaving around it.

"What is this?" Emma asked, confused at why something of such fine craftsmanship would be down in an old mine.

"I don't know, but I think it is from the other world...Fairy Tale land," Henry answered solemnly.

Emma smiled at the kid's youthful imaginings, and decided it was best to go along. "Ok, well keep it safe, and don't cut yourself. Here..." she added, picking up a sock from off his floor, "wrap it in this, so it doesn't get scratched."

"Good idea," Henry said eagerly, placing the object inside the sock and wrapping the excess fabric around it for padding. "I'll have to do some more research to find out what it is, but when I do, I'll let you know."

"Ok. By the way Henry, why did you go into the mine in the first place?" Emma asked casually.

Henry shrugged and crooked his mouth. "I don't know, really. I guess it just seemed like a good place to hide something." He paused, then continued. "I was thinking that if I was the Evil Queen and I wanted to hide something, I would put it somewhere where no one could go. I just wanted to take a look, I didn't think anything bad would happen."

"That's good thinking kid. But next time, do me a favor and let me know when you want to do something dangerous? I promise I'll help, Ok?"

"Ok," Henry complied. "I have some more ideas I need to work on, but I'll let you know before I do something."

Emma laughed to herself at Henry's eagerness to prove his unlikely theory, and secretly inside she wanted him to be right. The boy needed something in his life to give him hope, and to keep the nastiness of the real world at bay. She wanted him to enjoy being a kid for as long as possible, because being an adult meant that the fairy tale was over; there would be no more knights in shining armor, no more true-love kisses that would break evil spells, and no more happy endings.

SQ

Regina returned to her home later than she originally intended. She was putting off going home because she wasn't ready to face Emma again. She knew the deputy was still mad at her and the friction between them was incredibly unsettling. Regina was trying to anticipate what was going to happened when she was finally alone with the Deputy. She dreaded the inevitable awkward confrontation, the frosty attitude Emma would be emitting, and Regina knew there would have to be some pride-swallowing if she wanted to make things right between them.

When she walked into her house, she heard the familiar sound of a fire crackling in the study. Knowing Henry would be asleep at this hour, she walked through the house, putting off facing Emma in the room where so many memories resided.

She walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine, and smirked when she saw the mess that Emma had not cleaned up. She made her way to the study, taking a breath before she went in.

Emma was sitting in one of the love seats, staring into the fire with a glass of Regina's best Scotch in one hand, watching flames and pretending not to notice the other woman. Regina snaked her way to the chair facing the deputy and slowly sat down.

"I see you've helped yourself to the 20-year. I do hope it agrees with your palate," the Mayor sassed out of habit, immediately regretting using such a harsh tone.

Emma just snorted, shook her head in what looked like dismay. "You know, I believe it's gone bad," she dictated cooly, placing her glass on the coffee table between them. She moved to stand up. "I'll see myself out." Emma moved towards the door and almost made it through the doorway when Regina spoke up.

"Wait." The Mayor sounded deflated and tired, losing the confrontational edge to her voice. Emma stopped but did not turn around. "I had a meeting tonight with Mr. Gold," Regina stated in an exhausted tone, trying to start a dialogue with Emma so she wouldn't leave.

"And?" Emma asked when Regina didn't continue.

Regina sighed. "And he wants to make a deal. Mr. Gold is offering some information I want, but he wants an open-ended favor in return."

"So?"

"So Mr. Gold is a conniving slime ball and completely untrustworthy. Who knows what he will want?"

Emma shrugged. "Sounds like you have a problem there Madam Mayor."

Regina glared at Emma's apathetic response and reached over to the coffee table, taking the glass Emma was just drinking from and finishing the remaining Scotch in one gulp. "Well, thanks for your concern," she spat sarcastically, before standing and moving to the sideboard to refill the tumbler.

Emma shook her head. "So just give him what he wants."

Regina took a large sip. "I'd rather not. Chances are it will be something I don't want to give."

"Well that's what a deal is Regina. You have to give something to get something."

"I know what a deal is, Miss Swan! I just need it to be on my terms. That man is dangerous, and I'm not about to let myself get under his thumb," the brunette stated defiantly.

Emma sighed, resignation in her voice. "Do whatever you want. You want to try and control everything, be my guest. I just hope it keeps you warm at night," she said sadly and walked out of the room.

Regina stared after the blonde, becoming irritated with her passive aggressive behavior. Emma was an adult, and she should act like one.

"Emma, wait," Regina called out, only to hear the footsteps of the blonde's boots carry her further down the hall without breaking stride.

"God damn-it Emma! Stop!" the brunette yelled, chasing after the younger woman.

Emma turned, facing Regina as she rolled her eyes.

Regina closed in on Emma. "Ok. I get it. You're mad at me. But we both said some pretty hurtful things the other night, and you don't see me sulking around like a child. If you have something to say to me, then say it!" Regina challenged, a familiar forcefulness back in her voice.

"Ok, you want to do this?" Emma squared off. "You want me to say how pissed I am for how you treated me? How you attacked me, tried to drive me out of town, then you fucked me, then cast me aside like a piece of trash? You used me, Regina, the same way people have used me my entire life. For some insane reason I thought you would be different, I thought you would actually want me back. So yeah, I guess I am acting like a child, believing in something that would never come true."

Regina shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I knew this would be a bad idea. I knew getting involved with you would not turn out well," she said in a softer, defeated tone.

"Well, you're fucking right about that." Emma turned to leave.

"Wait!" Regina demanded, grabbing the blonde by the arm. "You've had your say, now let me have mine."

"This oughta be good," Emma stated, crossing her arms.

Regina took a deep breath. "It was never my intention to hurt you, Emma. I was completely unprepared for you when you barged into this town. At first, I felt threatened, so yes, I tried to push you out. Then…things happened. You challenged me, and accepted me, and wanted me in a way that no one ever has. And in the process, you became quite special to me." The brunette smiled gently. "You're stubborn, and frustrating, and beautiful, and strong. I don't have much practice being in a relationship, and I'm not very good with emotions, so I know I have not been very fair with you. I accept the blame for that," she admitted.

For the first time, Regina was being completely honest with Emma, and the blonde's gut began to tingle with warmth. Regina's eyes shone with sincerity, and Emma felt her resolve start to crumble.

Regina continued, taking a step forward. It was now or never.

"I will respect whatever you want to do, but I…I miss you Emma." The Mayor smiled, remembering the words the blonde once spoke to her. "I don't want things to end between us, not because of something this stupid. I like you. A lot. I like being with you, and I don't want it to be over. I'm sorry I made you mad, but please, don't go."

Emma was truly moved that Regina remembered that conversation so well. She smiled and hung her head, trying to hide the wetness of her eyes. "No fair," she murmured.

Regina smiled and closed the distance between them. The brunette cupped the blonde's face with her hands and looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Emma Swan, will you take me back?"

Emma didn't trust her voice. Her throat was suddenly clogged with emotion, so she answered the only other way she knew how, by pressing her mouth into Regina's in a kiss that spoke more than words ever could. In that kiss there was forgiveness, there was acceptance, and there was love.

Regina responded hungrily, grabbing the blonde by the waist and pulling her body against her own. The two women allowed themselves to melt into the embrace, temporarily forgetting the rest of the world and it's complications.

Before things became too heated, Emma pulled away. She needed clarity before she fell victim to Regina's seduction again.

"Regina, I want to be with you. Not how we used to be, sneaking around, but really be with you. I want us to have a real relationship. With you, I either have to have all or nothing."

Regina smiled, finally letting herself give in to the voice in the back of her head that had been nagging her to admit what she really wanted from Emma. "Yes, I want that too."

Emma beamed before reclaiming the brunette's lips. Out of habit, Emma began to move Regina back towards the study, until Regina redirected their course towards the stairs, and up to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina and Emma stumbled up the staircase blindly as they grabbed at the curves of each other's bodies, clutching to bring the other as close as possible. They gasped for breath between deep, yearning kisses, using tongues and teeth with more desperation than finesse. Occasionally one of them would thump against the wall as their spacial awareness was currently overruled by lust and passion and need.

Emma breathed in Regina like she was a fresh breath of air after being underwater for far too long. The brunette's lips were like a balm to Emma's raw soul, her feelings of rejection and anger were quickly being washed away by the older woman's caressing hands and warm embrace. Regina wanted her, cared about her, and Emma reveled in the glow of genuine acceptance.

Regina felt light and warm, like a heady rush of Champaign bubbles in a steamy bath. She didn't realize how much weight she had been carrying, suppressing her true feelings for Emma until she gave into them. Heat flooded through her body as every cell tingled with that feeling of pseudo-magic that she missed so much. Emma was the only person who could make Regina feel whole again, feel powerful and alive and happy.

It had been terrifying, voicing her true feelings to Emma. For the first time since she could remember, Regina made herself vulnerable to another person. She had taken a leap of faith, and was now reaping the rewards wrapped up in the woman she loved.

Yes, Regina could now begin to admit to herself that the feelings she had for Emma were love, the embers of that emotion stoked into flames with beach brush of her lips.

The two woman fell into Regina's bedroom. Emma kicked the door shut behind them and pushed Regina up against the wall with a thud. The blond quickly divested the brunette of her jacket as she trailed open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbones, relishing the taste of Regina's skin after such a long reprieve. Regina plunged her fingers in Emma's hair to invite more pressure form the blonde's mouth, shuddering at the younger woman's soft lips and wet tongue against her sensitive skin.

Regina's silk camisole was removed, followed by Emma's long sleeve top. The blonde pressed her body against Regina's to feel as much of the other woman as possible. Regina's back hit the wall and she gasped at the cold, hard surface.

"Emma, bed," she reminded her blonde lover. They didn't have to rush, they didn't have to maneuver around narrow couches and hard furniture. Tonight they were going to take their time. They were going to make love in a bed, they were going to slip between soft sheets and take each other over and over again until they fell asleep in one another's arms.

Emma pulled Regina away from the wall but kept her close against her body, enjoying the other woman's body heat. As they made their way across the room the two women removed the rest of their clothes so when they finally fell into bed, they were gloriously naked.

They scrambled to the middle of the mattress, vying for position. At first Emma tried to be on top, but Regina was hungrier and overpowered the blonde. Looking down at her lover, Regina smiled, knowing that Emma was hers.

The brunette dipped her head down and brought her mouth against the blonde's. Regina planted kisses of ownership on Emma's lips and nipped possessively along her neck, staking her claim.

Regina moved her hand down to cup Emma's breast, the blonde arching her back to press the mound more firmly against the soft palm. The brunette's fingertips danced across the peaked nipples in familiar patters that came like second nature.

Emma moaned at the precise touch, her body twitching and undulating under the weight of Regina on top of her. Volts of pleasure shot directly to her core, as if there was a direct connection between her nipples and her clit. Light scratches and pinches made Emma's sex clench and flood with desire, her nerve endings firing off like an electrical storm.

Regina moved her warm mouth down to cover Emma's breast, tongue circling the hardened buds and lathing over the bumpy areola, her nose gliding across the silky smooth surface of Emma's firm breast. The combination of all the heavenly sensations was making the brunette hungry for more.

Regina slipped a hand down to Emma's center, swiped two fingers deftly through the soaked folds and brought the moisture up to the breast she was lathing over. She rubbed the wetness on Emma's nipple and wasted no time in mouthing the arousal off of the pale skin, moaning at the taste.

Emma gasped, exhilarated at how much her lover wanted to taste and touch her. The blonde brought her lover's mouth back up to her own and kissed her deeply, tasting a hint of herself on Regina's tongue.

The two women writhed against each other in a dance of desperate desire. Gone were the walls that Regina had put up to protect herself from yet another tragic loss. Gone were Emma's defense mechanisms that guarded her heart which had become so bruised with rejection. Both women reveled in their bliss as they rediscovered each other with a deeper level of trust and understanding.

Regina positioned her hips so that they canted diagonally against Emma's, sliding one thigh between the blonde's legs. Emma was warm and wet, and Regina's body responded in kind.

"I want to feel you against me, Emma," Regina pleaded, rolling her hips against the other woman's, suggesting at what she wanted to do.

Emma read the brunette's body language in a way only a lover could. She parted her legs wider as she felt Regina's hot, wet cunt make contact with her own. Emma needed more pressure, and slid her hands down to Regina's ass to pull her hips into a rocking motion.

Emma loved Regina's round, firm backside and took any excuse to grab it. She squeezed pliable flesh under her fingertips, which only spurred the brunette on with greater fervor.

The moans and gasps coming from Emma were like fuel to Regina. With each thrust she pushed her hips harder, until they were grinding so hard it was almost painful. The blonde wrapped a leg around the back of Regina's thigh, introducing a new angle to bring their slick centers even closer. Regina felt her hardened clit glide over Emma's and both woman shuddered at the contact, keeping their hips in place as they repeated the motion over and over again.

Regina could feel herself becoming insatiable, wanting, needing more and more of the blonde.

"Fuck, Emma," Regina panted as she undulated against the woman beneath her. She grabbed one of Emma's slender ankles and held the leg at an angle away from her body, giving her complete control of the situation. Emma didn't even fight it, she just let Regina take what she wanted.

The blonde could feel the desire radiating from the brunette's body like a flame. Emma never wanted to stop. A light sheen of sweat glistened on both of the women's skin, their actions becoming desperate as they both climbed towards release.

Emma cupped Regina's face with both of her hands and brought their foreheads together. She wanted to feel their emotional connection as much as their physical connection. Brown eyes gazed deeply into green ones. Emma didn't want to miss a moment, she wanted to experience every moan, every expression, every gasp for breath.

" _Regina_. God, you feel so good," Emma panted, making the blonde grind even harder. Regina hit a particular spot with force and the blonde threw her head back and cried out Regina's name.

Both women tumbled over the edge in a rushed orgasm. It would be the first of many that night.

SQ

What happened here?" Regina asked as she ran a finger down the length of a faint white scar on Emma's back. Emma was lying on her stomach, still riding the high of their love making. They had gone a few more rounds before exhaustion got the better of them and they fell onto the mattress holding onto each other, not wanting to break contact.

After they caught their breath, the pair had done something completely new; after they had finished kissing and caressing each other, they laid in bed together and talked.

"Foster parents." Emma answered blithely. "Short temper, long reach with a belt," she joked half-heartedly, her face resting on the pillow and her eyes becoming heavy with sleepiness.

Regina's finger stopped in its tracks, along with her heart. Emma glanced up from the pillow and saw true concern on Regina's face. The Mayor's brow furrowed and her eyes glistened with sadness. A shadow fell over her features. It was completely different that the way her face shaded in anger, but it still retained a depth of darkness. Her gaze dropped to the bed as if she couldn't bear to look at Emma.

"Hey, it's ok. It happened a long time ago." Emma reached out and tried to soothe her lover.

Regina looked back at Emma with an expression of complete regret and sincerity. "I'm sorry I hit you," she whispered, referring to the night in the car after Emma had gotten drunk with Ruby and Mary Margaret.

"Thats ok. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was out of line, and I deserved it," Emma tried to reassure her.

Regina cupped her hand to the side of Emma's face and looked her square in the eye, "No, you didn't," she said firmly but compassionately. "It was wrong of me and I should not have done that. I am so sorry Emma, and I swear I will never do it again."

Emma rolled towards Regina and put her arms around the other woman's waist, drawing her near for a kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close, diving in without reservation. It was tender and deep, unlike so many of their previous passionate embraces. When they finally parted, Regina missed Emma's lips as soon as they left her own. She slipped down into a supine position and tucked herself in behind the blonde, holding her close.

Nestling into Emma's warmth, Regina murmured into her ear, "Sleep." It was an invitation, not a command.

SQ

It was early morning, around six a.m. when Emma woke up next to Regina, both of them still naked. Emma was curved around the back of the other woman, and for a minute she just lay still, enjoying the quiet serenity and the closeness between them, listening to Regina's deep breathing. Emma knew that this moment couldn't last though, and she gently nosed the back of Regina's neck, planting light kisses along her smooth shoulders.

"Mmmmm..." Regina moaned, slowly coming out her sleep-coma, and stretching slightly while still being held in Emma's arms.

"Morning beautiful," Emma whispered near the brunette's ear, and felt the woman smile, even though she couldn't see her face.

Regina turned slowly to face Emma, sliding one arm over Emma's waist and snuggling close to her.

"It's early," the brunette stated sleepily, keeping her eyes closed.

"I know. I have to go before Henry wakes up," Emma stated regretfully. "But first…"

The blond snaked a hand down the side of Regina's body, trailing her fingertips to the side of the brunette's hip and traced slow, suggestive circles on the smooth skin.

"Emma…" The Mayor moaned in a low tone.

"Mmmm?" The blonde's hand didn't stop, rather it kept moving towards it's goal.

"Don't start something we don't have time to finish," Regina warned coyly.

Emma's hand found a path between their bodies and skimmed her blunt fingernails lightly over the outside of Regina's swollen labia. The brunette reflexively rocked her hips against the contact.

"I think I can manage," Emma whispered as she continued to tickle her fingers closer and closer to Regina's core. "I have been dreaming about doing this since the night we met; waking up with you in bed, feeling your naked body against mine…"

Fingertips circled a tender clit with light pressure. Regina groaned.

"Wrapping my arms around you and kissing your lips…"

Emma pressed a kiss against Regina's open mouth as her fingers dug a little deeper between silken folds.

"Feeling how wet you get when I do this…"

The blonde gently wiggled one digit into the brunette's warm center, feeling the slick muscles clench slightly at the intrusion. Regina felt her libido kick into gear, still warm from last night's escapades.

"Moving my fingers inside of you and hearing you say my name…"

" _Emma_ …" Regina gasped.

"Say it again." She slipped in a second finger.

"Emma." Regina's voice was a little louder, a little more desperate.

"One more time baby." Two fingers inserted to the knuckle, curling to hit just the right spot.

"Emma! Fuck. Oh Emma, don't stop." Regina pleaded.

Emma complied, twisting and flexing her wrist, pushing and pulling her hand with the right balance of firmness and gentle care. Her thumb found Regina's sensitive clit that was begging for attention and rubbed it on the outside as her fingers caressed from the inside, bringing her lover to the edge and gently over. Regina's body racked against the blonde's as Emma drew out every shudder and twitch until the brunette was completely spent.

After a minute, Regina's flushed face emerged from Emma's tangle of blonde hair, a satisfied smile playing on her lips. She kissed the blonde, trying to convey how sated and content she was without words.

"I wish I had time to pay you back," the Mayor offered, brushing her fingertips lightly through Emma's disheveled hair.

The blond smiled, giving Regina a squeeze. "We have plenty of time, just not right now." She gave her lover a few more languid kisses before pulling away reluctantly.

"I have to go."

Regina pouted.

"Henry," she explained in one word.

The brunette nodded, realizing the same thought that was in the other woman's head. While last night they had agreed to make their relationship official, it still needed to be kept a secret until they could find a way to break it to Henry. They had no idea how he would take it, but they knew that him waking up to the two of them naked in bed together would not be helpful.

"Yeah," Regina conceded, knowing she would miss the blonde's body as soon as it left her side.

Emma kissed her gently on the lips, squeezing her close and breathing in her scent. "I'll miss you," she said, almost reading Regina's thoughts.

"Me too," Regina said honestly, and it felt so good to lay her emotions bare before the one person who would take the best care of them.

"I'll call you later," Emma decided, giving the other woman one more kiss before she broke the embrace and slowly climbed out of bed.

Regina watched her incredible naked body cross the room to get dressed silently. "I'll talk to Henry today."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "You sure?" Regina nodded. "Need my help?"

Regina shook her head gently. "It might be best coming from me."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, well call me if you need back-up," she joked lightheartedly, before planting one last kiss upon the lips she just couldn't get enough of.

SQ

"Henry, I'd like to talk to you about something," Regina stated hesitantly, placing Henry's lunch in front of him. She had been working up the courage all morning to finally confront him with the news that she and his birthmother were in a relationship. "If I told you that I was dating someone, how would you feel?"

Henry looked at her obviously confused and somewhat astonished. He never pictured his mother dating anybody; she always seemed like such a loner and too cold for anyone to like. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, and it never occurred to him that she would ask him about it. "Um, I dunno."

"Well, It's someone I know you already like, and recently we have become...close. I just wanted to let you know before anybody else did because I love you and your opinion matters to me."

It was the first time his mother ever put his feelings equal to or above her own and he softened a little, getting used to this new, nicer person his mother was becoming. "Well, I think it would be ok. Who is it?" he asked.

Regina took a deep breath. "It's...Emma."

Henry's eyes flew open wide, and he recoiled in shock. "Emma! But, you hate her! You're always so mean to her!"

"Well sometimes people have trouble showing their feelings, even me. And yes, I have been somewhat less than welcoming to her in the past, but we have changed and we have to come to the realization that we both like each other...very much."

"So she likes you too?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, she does."

"But...but...thats not supposed to happen! You're the Evil Queen and she's the Savior and...and...you can't do that! You're going to ruin everything!" Henry jumped up and ran out the door, his mother calling after him, pleading him to come back, but Henry kept running.

SQ

Emma was just finishing her own lunch when Mary Margaret burst through the door of their apartment.

"Guess what! Guess what! He woke up!" the woman shouted enthusiastically.

" _Whuff_?" Emma tried to answer, her mouth full with the last bite of a turkey sandwich.

"John Doe, the guy in a coma at the hospital! He woke up!"

"No way! That's great! How is he?" Emma responded after swallowing her food.

"Good! I mean, he's healthy and there seem to be no detrimental effects of the coma…except, well, the memory loss."

"Memory loss?"

"Well, more like amnesia. He can't remember his name or anything about his past." The woman winced.

"Damn, well that sucks about the amnesia, but it's great that he's awake! When did it happen?"

"Last night when I was reading to him." Emma raised her eyebrows. "Shut up, it's been proven that people in comas can still hear what's going on around them, and I didn't want him to get bored."

Emma giggled.

" _Anyway_ , like I was saying, I was reading to him and he just opened his eyes and looked up at me and smiled! It was like magic!"

"Wow, that's great Mary Margaret!"

"I know! I'm going to shower and change then head back over to the hospital. The doctors want him to start physical therapy right away, and I've volunteered to help him learn how to walk again. He's been asleep for so long his muscles have atrophied."

"Aw yiss, sexy nurse Blanchard on the job!" Emma teased as her friend threw her an unamused look. "Hey, just joking. By the way, you should wear that blue sundress, it makes your eyes pop," she offered.

"Already on it!" Mary Margaret chirped as she skipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Emma smiled to herself, enjoying just how well everything seemed to be going. First she and Regina made up during a night of passionate, groundbreaking sex and were well on their way to a real relationship. Now, Mary Margaret seemed to be finding her own happiness. Things were finally falling into place.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hey. How did it go?" Emma answered her phone as soon as she saw who it was.

"Not great. He ran away from me...again," Regina stated dejectedly.

"Oh man. I was afraid of this. Ok, I might know where he is. Let me go after him and see what I can do."

"He told me I was evil and that I was going to ruin everything. I'm not sure he is going to be receptive to the idea."

Emma sighed. "Shit. Well, let me at least find him, and then we'll go from there."

"Ok."

"Hey-"

"What?"

"I miss you."

Regina smiled for the first time since Emma left her that morning. "I miss you too. Now go find our son."

SQ

As suspected, Emma found Henry in the back corner of the closed-down library. Emma walked over to him slowly, trying to read his expression. He was sitting under his sleeping bag, arms crossed, refusing to look at Emma.

"Hey kid. Whatcha doing?" Emma asked, trying to sound casual. She had no idea how to approach this situation; it was defiantly not something she ever considered happening, and she wanted to be as careful as possible.

Henry didn't answer, but turned his face away from Emma is an act of childish stubbornness.

Emma sighed, and took a seat on the floor next to Henry. "Henry, I'm sorry if you are upset. I didn't want you to feel bad about this. It's actually a good thing."

"No it's not!" Henry refuted back, turning towards Emma and glowering at her. "You are supposed to defeat the Evil Queen, not fall in love with her! You are ruining it!"

"Henry, we can't choose who we fall for. I didn't come here expecting to have feelings for your mom, but somehow it happened and we are both really happy about it." She tried to help him understand, but how do you explain these complicated situations to a child? She might as well be trying to teach him quantum physics. She opted for a different approach.

She took a breath. "Your book says that I am the one to break the spell and defeat the Evil Queen, right?" she started. "Well, define 'defeat'"?

Henry looked at her quizzically.

"Am I supposed to kill your mom? Is that what you want to happen?" she asked Henry, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, no..." he responded. In fact, Henry really hadn't thought about it before. Of course he didn't want his mother dead, but now he was confused at how she was supposed to be defeated.

"You want me to put her in jail for the rest of her life?" Emma asked again, and Henry shook his head. Emma continued. "I've been thinking. I don't think your book wants Regina dead or imprisoned either. She is still your mom and she loves you, and you love her. I think it has more to do with changing who the Evil Queen is...making her good, not evil. Your teacher Mary Margaret said something to me. She said that love is the most powerful force. It can overcome anything, even evil. If we love your mom, and if she loves us in return, then maybe she won't be evil anymore, and the spell will break."

Henry looked at her softly, his anger dissolving at his birthmother's words. It sounded...right. The book never specifically said how the Evil Queen was to be defeated, so why couldn't it this be the way?

"You think that would work?" he asked sincerely.

"I think it's worth a shot." Emma said earnestly.

Henry mused over the idea for a moment. "Ok, we'll try it. But I still can't believe you like her though; she was mean to you."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, well I wasn't exactly super nice to her either. Sometimes adults get confused about their feelings and don't know how to show them. It's hard being a grown-up, you know."

"Then I never want to grow up," Henry stated unrealistically, making Emma laugh as she helped him off the floor, making their way back to Regina.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that week Emma was invited over for dinner. Regina thought it would be a good way to ease the three of them into this new situation. Since Emma and Henry talked, the kid had been more receptive to the idea of his two mothers being in a relationship. He had even warmed a little more towards Regina, telling her more about his days at school when she asked, and saying "I love you" to her like he used to. Regina could see that he was trying to make a change, and she consciously decided that she should be more compromising as well.

Regina and Henry decided to make it pizza night, and Emma was going to bring the drinks. She showed up with soda for Henry and wine for the adults. Regina looked skeptically at the soda as Emma walked through the door; usually this kind of junk was not even allowed in the house.

"C'mon Regina, it's Sprite, caffeine free, and I almost brought us beer cause that's what you're supposed to drink with pizza, but I knew you hate beer so I got us Pinot Noir." Emma already had her defense planned, and she gave the Mayor a quick kiss on the lips to soften her up.

It worked. "Ok, fine," the Mayor relented. Emma looked to happy to argue with, and since this was a kind of a big night for everyone, Regina wanted it to go as smoothly as possible. Henry was still upstairs in his room, and the two women made their way to the kitchen to get the food ready.

As soon as Emma put the drinks on the counter she turned suddenly and came up behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist, taking the brunette by surprise. Emma buried her face in the Mayor's neck, kissing her skin and breathing her in as she ran her hands along her hips and thighs. Regina always smelled great.

"Emma..." Regina teased in a scolding tone, yet she placed her hands over Emma's, lacing her fingers in the blonde's and encouraged them to press against her.

"Shhh, I just want to feel you. I missed you." It had only been 24 hours since they had seen each other. The day before Emma had popped into Regina's office on the pretense of dropping off paperwork, but quickly turned their meeting into a mini make-out session. Regina tried to act scandalized, but allowed Emma five minutes of tantalizing kisses before shooing her out the door. The way the deputy pouted was adorable.

Regina turned in the blonde's arms and placed her hands to the sides of Emma's face, redirecting those pink lips towards her own. It felt so good to be together again, not hiding behind closed doors in the middle of the night, knowing that they could be open with each other and slowly let the world in, starting with Henry. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth, knowing it drove her crazy when she used her deep, sexy voice.

Emma trailed her fingers to the front of the Mayor's blouse, playing with the buttons and itching to get to the soft skin underneath. "Un-Uh" Regina moaned into Emma's mouth. "Don't start something we can't finish. Henry could come down at any moment," she said in a low voice, leaning her head against Emma's.

Emma groaned. "I know. I just don't know how long I can hold out. You're so pretty," she grinned at Regina, flirting for all she was worth.

Regina smiled back. "Well if you can make it through dinner, I may have a surprise for you later," she whispered enticingly.

Emma sucked in a breath. Images of lingerie, whipped cream, and Regina's naked body flooded her brain, and reluctantly Emma let go of the other woman. "Ok, but you better not be teasing me."

"I never tease." The Mayor smiled an incredibly seductive smile at Emma, and the two women moved away from each other just in time. Henry came skidding into the kitchen.

"Emma! I'm glad you're here. I have to show you something," he stated excitedly.

"Hey kid. Ok, whats up?" Emma asked smiling and putting and arm around Henry's shoulder.

"It's in my room. Mom, can Emma come up for a minute before dinner?"

Regina looked at the two of them smiling identical smiles at her and she couldn't resist. "Alright, but we start making pizza in ten minutes."

"Ok!" Henry grabbed Emma's hand and drug her up the staircase. He ran into his room and dove under his bead, pulling out the shoebox with the glass shard in it and his leather-bound fairy tale book.

"I think I figured out what this thing in," he said confidently, turning to a page in the book that had an illustration of Snow White asleep in her glass coffin. "Look a this." He unraveled the sock containing the object and held it next to the picture.

"See the lines on the coffin, i think that's silver. And see how they do that criss-cross thing, it looks like the silver on this glass shard," he pointed out. Emma had to admit, the detail in the picture did look like the metalwork on the object in Henry's hand, but it still didn't mean anything to Emma. I was pretty obvious to Henry though, and he looked like he had just discovered a new planet in the solar system.

"Ok, it does look similar. But don't think you are going back in that mine. It's entirely too dangerous," Emma stated preemptively, afraid that Henry would want to go looking for some imaginary glass coffin.

"I know, I won't. Umm, Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think we can break the spell? I mean, what if we can't? What if mom goes back to being evil again?" he worried.

"I wouldn't worry about that kid. Remember, I'm the Savior! It's like my destiny, right?" Henry nodded. "So we don't need to be worried about anything. Anyway, it's pizza time! Get excited, you mom said you could have soda. I think we're wearing her down," Emma grinned, winking at her son and followed him out of his room, descending the stairs towards the kitchen.

SQ

Making dinner was a new experience for everyone. Emma had never made hand-thrown pizza before, Regina had never taught anyone to make it before, and Henry had never seem his mom smile so much before. Regina was showing Emma how to use her fists to thin-out the dough into a circular shape, but Emma's kept coming out too thin in some places and too thick in others, and she could only manage an amoeba-shape at best. Emma was quickly becoming frustrated.

When she finally tore a hole in the middle, ultimately dooming the wonky-shaped creation she worked so hard at, Emma swore under her breath, balled it up in defeat and threw it on the counter.

"This is why God created Domino's," she declared, and Regina and Henry both burst out laughing.

"Hey! I'd like to see you try it," she stated defensively, pointing at Henry. "And you," she pointed at Regina, "You've done this before; I haven't. I bet you weren't so great your first time."

"Actually, dear, I was perfect my first time," she alluded over the rim of her wine glass with a naughty gleam in her eye that was meant only for Emma; Henry missed it completely.

"Yeah, the first time my mom made pizza it was pretty good," Henry confirmed innocently, sending Emma and Regina chortling into their wine.

After Regina agreed to make everyone's pizzas they had dinner in the dining room, and for once the walls echoed with laughter and stories instead of the usual silence and forced conversation that accompanied Regina and Henry's dinners in the past. Henry could see a definite change in his mother as she joked and talked pleasantly with Emma and himself. Her features seemed softer and her body more relaxed. He liked this new person him mom was becoming, and for the first time he felt real hope that everything would be ok.

After dinner, the trio retired to the living room. Henry excitedly picked out a movie for them to watch as Regina and Emma settled on the couch. Henry grabbed a blanket and made camp on the floor as close to the TV as his mom would allow. As the movie wore on, Emma inched closer and closer to the brunette until their sides were pressed together. She curled on arm around Regina's shoulders and grinned when the woman leaned into her body, situating herself into the curve of Emma's form. The blonde rubbed her fingers across Regina's shoulder as the brunette rested one hand on Emma's leg, occasionally playing with the seam of her jeans on the inside of her thigh.

Henry's head began to drop, and eventually rested on a pillow in front of him. After a minute his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, lulled to sleep by a full belly and the glow of the TV screen. Emma nudged Regina and motioned that she would take him upstairs.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand before leaning down and gently shaking Henry awake. "Hey kid, time for bed," she told him as his eyes fluttered open. He nodded silently and rose heavily to stumble up the stairs. Emma followed him up and made sure he brushed his teeth and was tucked into bed. She was turning to leave his room when he spoke up in a sleepy voice. "Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Not yet," Emma answered, not sure how much information to give away about how long she was going to stay over.

"You can stay if you want. I have a sleeping bag if you want to sleep over," he offered innocently.

Emma smirked to herself. "Thanks kid, I'll think about it. Sweet dreams," she answered as she closed his door softly. She walked downstairs to the kitchen where Regina was placing the last dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Emma leaned silently against the doorframe enjoying the domesticity of the scene in front of her.

Regina placed soap in the reservoir, push the button for the normal cycle, and closed the door securely with her hip. She grabbed a dish towel to wipe the counter one last time, picking up her wine glass with her other hand. She took a sip of wine while she laid the towel over the lip of the sink. Even the way Regina cleaned was sexy, and Emma wanted her immediately.

"You know" Emma said, breaking the silence, "Henry said I could sleep over if I wanted," she hinted obviously.

The brunette turned around slowly and made eye contact with Emma from across the room. "Oh really?"

"Well he said I could use his sleeping bag, but I was thinking your bed might be more fun," Emma said as she walked across the kitchen, reaching out for Regina's hips. Placing her hands eagerly on either side of the brunette's body, Emma pulled her close and leaned in for a deep kiss, tasting the wine on her tongue.

Regina placed her glass on the counter behind her so she could reach her hands to Emma's hair, letting her fingers slide through blonde strands that had become so familiar to her touch. Emma's mouth covered Regina's, her lips sliding over and between the brunette's slowly, taking in every movement, every taste, every response. Emma loved kissing this woman, she could have done it forever, if there weren't other things she liked doing to Regina just as much as kissing. That reminded her.

"Mmmm..." she moaned against the brunette's mouth, breaking their kiss. "So what is that surprise you have for me?" she asked, licking her bottom lip and looking hopefully into Regina's heavy-laden eyes.

The woman smiled and took Emma's hand. "Come with me," she ordered in a low, sexy tone and led Emma towards the staircase.

When they entered the bedroom, Emma's imagination started to go into overload, already loving where this was starting. Regina walked over to her dresser and pulled open a drawer. Standing next to it she motioned for Emma to come over. Emma obliged, wondering what devious plan the Mayor had in mind. When she looked into the drawer, she noticed it was empty.

"Ok, I don't get it," Emma said, looking at Regina with a curious expression.

The Mayor smiled. "It's yours. The drawer. I thought you might like to keep some things here if you are going to be...sleeping over," she smiled, using Henry's terminology. "I also made some space for you in the closet and I got you your own toothbrush. I know it's not much, but I thought it would be nice for you keep some things here if you wanted to. I thought you'd like it," she said almost sheepishly.

Emma was floored. This definitely wasn't the surprise she was expecting; it was so much better.

"I love it. Thank you, Regina," Emma responded with sincerity, grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. Regina gave herself over without hesitation, allowing Emma's lips and tongue to glide over her own in a way that was gentle and caring, before Emma's teeth grazed Regina's bottom lip, bringing a gasp reflexively from the Mayor's lips. Emma broke their kiss first and looked gratefully into brown eyes dark with desire.

Emma knew what it meant that Regina even allowed her in her bedroom at all, and making space for her in her private world said so much more than words ever could. Smiling she took off her red jacket, plopped it into the drawer unceremoniously, and nudged the drawer shut with her thigh, already claiming her new space. Regina chuckled at Emma's eagerness to use her new present.

"So does this make me your girlfriend?" Emma asked coyly.

"If that's the title you wish to use, I wouldn't be opposed. However, I simply prefer to think of you as _Mine_ ," Regina practically growled.

Emma's sex clenched. She loved it when Regina was possessive about her. No one had ever wanted her so bad, and she would give herself to Regina over and over again.

The women wasted no time shedding their clothes and falling onto the bed, hands running over bare skin, lips caressing necks and jawlines with mutual moans of pleasure and adoration mingling in their throats. Regina moved to roll Emma onto her back as she sat upright, straddling the other woman's hips. The Mayor looked down at her prize, smirking seductively.

"So, my dear, what are you in the mood for tonight?" the brunette asked, her voice thick like honey bourbon.

Emma gulped. She wasn't used to having control in the bedroom, but if Regina was relinquishing the reigns, Emma would be happy to pick them up.

"Well, there is one thing I haven't been able to get out of my mind," Emma alluded, sitting up and placing a deep kiss on plump, red lips. Regina moaned deep in her throat.

Gathering her confidence, the blonde reset her forehead against her lover's and spoke clearly, so she wouldn't have to repeat herself. "I want to use the strap-on, and I want you on your hands and knees so I can take you from behind until we are both too exhausted to move."

Regina's eyes flashed with surprise, then immediately darkened with lust. Of course she always wanted to be the one in control, but every once in a while, when the mood was right and her lover was brimming with restless energy, it was nice to give herself over to the whims of another's passion.

Regina felt safe with Emma. She felt desired, coveted, and most importantly, respected. The brunette's trust in her lover was unwavering, so she had no hesitation about giving in to what Emma wanted.

"Well then, you know better than to keep a lady waiting, Miss Swan."

Emma growled. It was the Miss Swan title that kicked her libido into overdrive. That title brought to surface so many past frustrations, and a challenge that she eagerly arose to. _Miss Swan_ was someone who Regina used to have under her thumb. _Miss Swan_ was a horny shit-head hell-bent on aggravating the town Mayor if only to gain her attention for a moment. _Miss Swan_ was who Emma used to be. But _Emma_ is Regina's equal; her lover, her girlfriend, and the woman about to show Regina just who she was provoking.

Emma flipped them over so the Regina was lying on her back, her dark hair splayed out on the duvet and an eager, playful smile displayed on her luscious mouth. Emma couldn't resist bending down to glean yet another delicious kiss from the older woman. She ran one hand down upon Regina's chest, applying light pressure to indicate that she wanted the brunette to stay put.

The blonde rose, rather reluctantly off of the wam body beneath her and strode with purpose to the closet, where they kept their intimate belongings in a locked drawer. After a minute of hasty fumbling with supple leather straps, the blonde emerged, apparatus in position, ready for action.

Regina licked her lips in anticipation. Without wasting another moment Emma closed the distance between their bodies and fell onto her lover, covering her with kisses. The blonde trailed one finger down to the other woman's center to feel how ready she was. Regina was slick and dripping, hot with need. She rocked her hips against the touch for more friction.

"Fuck, I love how wet you get," Emma groaned. She adjusted her body so that she was kneeling between Regina's thighs. "I want to watch you first," the blonde murmured, leaning over so that her breath mingled with her girlfriend's. Emma brushed the tip of the purple cock against her lover's sex. Regina nodded, licking her lips and bringing her hands to pull against the back of Emma's shoulders and back in encouragement.

Slowly, Emma slipped the appendage inside the tight, wet opening inch by inch. Regina moaned as her body adjusted for the intrusion. Emma pushed in about halfway before she pulled out, only to slip inside once more with steady pressure, burying the dildo to the hilt.

The brunette's eyes squeezed shut, her mouth opened in silent scream and her back arched off of the mattress. Emma watched the beautiful scene unfold, taking in every muscle twitch and contraction. Emma rocked her hips forward and back, moving the cock steadily inside Regina.

Emma dipped her head down to steal a kiss or two, breathed in Regina's scent from the crook of her neck, whispered how beautiful she was in her ear. The brunette's hands roamed the woman on top of her, running up and down the smooth skin of her arms and back, feeling her muscles flex with each thrust.

Emma straightened up, grasped one of Regina's ankles and brought the leg up against the front of her body. This new position allowed Emma to go even deeper, hitting Regina's cunt at an entirely new angle. Emma's other hand went to rest on the opposite hip, allowing the blonde to hold the body beneath her in position as she thrust in again and again.

Regina's hands clutched the bed sheets to anchor her to the bed. The pressure from Emma was intense, bordering tantalizingly on the edge of pain. Regina loved to dance that fine line, feeling invigorated by the naughtiness of _wanting_ to hurt. It was so counterintuitive to what her normal life was like that it filled a need nothing else could.

Every other minute of the day Regina was a Mayor, a mother, a person of respect and responsibility. But here, in this room with Emma, she could give in to her dark desires. The Evil Queen would always be a part of her, always be lurking in the shadows of her mind, haunting her. Sometimes she needed to remember how sinfully good it felt to be bad.

Regina urged Emma on, meeting her thrust for thrust, moaning in rhythm. She dared Emma to go harder, push faster, make it hurt. But Emma wasn't ready yet to push those boundaries. The blonde raised her body and the dildo slipped from it's warm sheath. She needed only to give her lover a lustful look and sly quirk of the eyebrow for Regina to get the message. The brunette raised her luscious body off of the bed and turned to present her back to the blonde.

Emma wasted no time in bending Regina over so that she was positioned on her hands and knees. The blonde planted a trail of kisses down the spine of that olive toned back before grasping either side of Regina's hips. The view before her was incredible. Round ass and supple hips flowed into a slender waist and a sinuous back. Miles of naked skin solely on display for her own pleasure. Regina turned her head to look over her shoulder with a tantalizing grin, allowing her chestnut hair to fall like an incandescent curtain along the side of her head.

The blonde let her gaze float downward to the glistening folds of Regina's sex. She positioned the dildo once again at the entrance of her girlfriend, hesitating for a second to draw out the delicious anticipation.

Regina impatiently rocked her hips backwards. " _Take me, Emma,_ " she demanded.

Surging forward, Emma immersed herself once again in the silken warmth of the Mayor, claiming what was hers.

Regina's vocal appreciation only fueled Emma's lust. Keeping her hands on the brunette's hips, Emma drove herself into her girlfriend with hasty, powerful thrusts, enjoying how how her girlfriend's body jolted salaciously with each movement.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin, Regina's low, throaty moans and the heavy panting from both woman filled the air, a tell-tale soundtrack of two people on the brink of ecstatic highs. The continuous motion and punishing pace which Emma was using was having an energizing effect on the blonde. She looked down to where the purple phallus was slamming in and out of her lover's sex, her arousal shining on her skin, the dildo, as well as Emma's thighs. Regina's arms were beginning to give out and she fell onto her elbows, presenting her ass for Emma's viewing pleasure.

The blonde had never wanted anyone so badly. She adjusted he pace form quick, hasty jolts to slower, deeper thrusts. She wanted Regina every which way, fast and hard, slow and steady.

"Fuck, Emma," Regina whimpered, allowing herself to be completely taken. It felt so damned good to filled over and over, Emma's hands securely on her body, making her feel taken care of, in more ways than one.

Emma instinctively knew how to read Regina's body, her sighs and moans that conveyed utter satisfaction, the muscle contractions that begged for more pressure, the shift of her hips that asked for a different angle; Emma was fluent in the body language of Regina's supple form.

Emma bore into her girlfriend relentlessly, enjoying how each stroke brought the base of the dildo against her clit as a reward for her efforts.

Emma felt her body approaching the edge of ecstasy. Her body wanted, needed to come, but more importantly she wanted Regina to experience her own unraveling first. She reached around her lover's waist with one hand to find the woman's hardened clit. Applying pressure in tight circles, Emma moved her fingertips over the sensitive nub with calculated precision.

Regina shuddered at the contact, arching her back in a feline manor. She panted and writhed at her lover's ministrations, quickly reaching her own orgasm. Emma coupled deep thrusts with hard strokes over her girlfriend's clit in tandem, knowing just how to combine the sensations to give her girlfriend the most pleasure.

The brunette tried to hold out. She tried to make their love making last as long as possible. She tried to stay strong, but she only succeeded in releasing in a quivering, gasping heap as she collapsed onto the soft bed, her lover riding out her own orgasm on top of her, curving her body to stretch gently over Regina's back.

The two women rolled to their sides, Emma spooning Regina in a warm, tight embrace. She quickly divested herself of the harness and dildo, so that there was nothing between their naked bodies as they recuperated. Emma planted soft, lingering kisses on Regina's heated skin.

The brunette sighed in contentment, bringing Emma's hand to rest on her chest and threading her fingers through her girlfriend's. Emma was like a thermal blanket, comforting and warm to Regina's overstimulated body.

As they lay together, their bodies cooling, they eventually wound up under Regina's bedsheets, Emma holding her lover close and breathing against the nape of her neck, floating into satisfied and much needed sleep.

SQ

"So, I think last night went well," Emma stated as she unpacked the bagged lunch from Granny's in Regina's office. One order of grilled cheese and fries and one grilled chicken and avocado salad were deposited on the Mayor's desk, each person attending to their meal.

"Yes, I think last night was quite pleasurable as well, Miss Swan," Regina insinuated as she took the plastic fork out of it's baggie.

Emma blushed. "You know what I mean. I think Henry is warming up to the idea of us being together, not that I didn't enjoy the other parts as well, Madam Mayor."

"Of course you did," the brunette sassed confidently as she took a bit of her salad.

The blonde chuckled, tucking in to her own sandwich. After swallowing the bite (because talking with one's mouth full was a sure-fire way of being excused from the room) Emma continued.

"I was thinking it think it might be fun to get out of town this weekend. I could take you and Henry to Boston, we could catch a Red Sox game, do some historical sightseeing? It would be nice to go out and be ourselves and not have to worry about what other people think. What do you say?"

If Emma had been paying more attention to her girlfriend than her greasy lunch, she would have seen Regina's body stiffen at the suggestion. Her jaw clenched, making it difficult to swallow the bite of salad she had just taken. She took an extra moment to chew and swallow, trying to think of a response.

"I'm afraid I can't do this weekend. It's too short of notice, and I don't have time to make arrangements."

"What arrangements do you need to make? The town basically runs itself. Just have your secretary set your paperwork aside for a few days. Graham can hold the for down for a day or two."

"I _can't_ , Emma. I'm sorry," she answered sharply. "I wouldn't expect you to understand my obligations as Mayor. Believe it or not, I do more than push paper all day long." Her tone was direct and resolute, effectively putting an end to the discussion.

"Ok, fine. It was just an idea," Emma said in a quiet voice. Every now and then, the viper-headed side of Regina would make an appearance, and the blonde knew when to lay low.

Regina sighed. It was apparent she had hurt her girlfriend's feelings. She placed a hand over Emma's reassuringly. "It was a good idea, Emma. I just can't this weekend. Maybe another time," she said warmly, trying to recover.

Emma smiled back genuinely. Their conversation turned towards various town matters, Henry's recent school project, and other random topics of conversation. When the lunch hour was up, Emma rose from her chair and threw their trash into the bin.

"Well I better go. Even I don't think I could bullshit an impromptu 'budget meeting' to last longer than an hour."

Regina rose from her seat across the desk as well, smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt as she rounded the furniture. "Well, thank you, Deputy Swan for your input. I feel much better now knowing that we resolved those 'discrepancies'," she joked, closing the distance to her girlfriend.

Emma smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Regina gave willingly. Unfortunately the moment couldn't last, both women knowing that they were treading on dangerous ground by showing affection in a place where they could easily be caught.

Emma pulled away reluctantly. "Mmmm, you taste good," she said licking her lips.

"And you taste like greasy cheese."

Emma laughed. "Ok, fair enough. That reminds me, I need to run by the grocery store. I'm almost out of toothpaste, among other things. Usually Mary Margaret is pretty good about keeping the place stocked, but lately she has been so busy with that John Doe guy."

"What John Doe guy?"

"That guy at the hospital who had been in a coma for like, years, apparently. He randomly woke up the other day and Mary Margaret is freaking out about it. She's been helping him recuperate, teaching him to walk again and stuff. She has a pretty big crush on him. It's kind of cute, actually."

Regina stock stock still, eyes wide in shock. "How…when…when did he wake up?" she asked feebly.

"Umm, a few nights ago, I think. When I was at your place," Emma answered, shrugging on her jacket. "Mary Margaret was actually with him that the time. She said she was reading to him and he just woke up and smiled at her."

"Does he remember anything?" Regina asked quickly.

Emma eyed her quizzically. "What?"

"You said he was a 'John Doe', so obviously he doesn't remember his name. I was just curious if he remembered anything else."

There was something in Regina's face and tone of voice that made Emma's instincts tingle, as if the brunette was holding something back, but she chose to ignore it. "No, I don't think so. Mary Margaret hasn't told me anything, so I guess not."

Regina smiled, but the expression didn't reach her eyes. "Well then, I hope you have a good rest of your day, Deputy," she said as she opened the door to show Emma out.

"Madam Mayor," Emma dictated politely as she departed the office, the pair putting on their best "we are not dating" façade.

Regina closed the door behind Emma, her mind suddenly preoccupied. This "John Doe" person was not supposed to be awake. His fate, which Regina thought had been sealed by the curse, was to lie in an unconscious state for the duration of his life. The fact that Mary Margaret had somehow triggered his awakening was even more unsettling. The Mayor racked her brain, trying to come up with a reason for this sudden turn of events.

 _What the fuck is going on?_


	16. Chapter 16

Regina paced the floor of her office, unable to concentrate on anything. Emma had just told her that a certain Storybrooke citizen had awoken from a coma, which was supposed to be impossible. The Dark Curse was supposed to have had a static effect on the town, keeping people in their designated, unchanging forms. Only powerful magic could have woken 'John Doe' from his coma.

The only problem was, there was no magic in Storybrooke. Over the past twenty eight years, Regina had tried countless times to cast a spell, brew a potion or summon a magical force and had failed every time. She had gone through each page of every magical book multiple times and came up empty handed. Regina had theorized, calculated, and experimented with every piece of information she had about magic, but to no avail.

There was only one other possibility. Only one thing had changed in Storybrooke. Emma.

Regina tried to suppress it, but the words from Rumplestiltskin echoed in the deepest recesses of Regina's mind: " _This child could be your undoing_."

Twenty eight years ago Regina heard those words. Twenty eight years ago she cast the curse. Twenty eight years ago Snow White gave birth to a child and sent it to an unknown realm.

Emma was twenty eight.

Regina grabbed her purse and strode out of her office. There was only one person who could give her answers.

SQ

Regina marched towards Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She hated having to come to the man for help, especially since it required a favor from her in return, but she had no other choice than to swallow her pride if she wanted to know the truth.

The bell above the door rung loudly as the Mayor entered the store.

"Gold!" Regina called, demanding the man's presence.

The store owner emerged from the back office, limping slowly towards the counter.

"Ah, Madam Mayor. What can I do for you?" he asked casually.

"Emma's file. I want it." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying not to look like she was giving in.

The man smiled smugly. "Alright dearie. It's all yours, as long as you remember your end of the deal."

"Fine. Just give it to me."

"Very well." Mr. Gold reached under the counter and pulled out an accordion file marked "Invoices". He selected a single Manila envelope and handed it over.

Regina smirked. "I assumed it would be under lock and key."

"Sometimes the best hiding place is in plain sight," he said. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Regina snatched the file away. "I'm only looking for the truth."

As she departed the shop, Mr. Gold's parting words followed her. "Be careful what you wish for, dearie."

SQ

Regina closed the door to her study and poured a glass of Scotch. Emma's file lay on the desk in front of her like Pandora's box; god only knew what secrets lay inside, but the curiosity to find out was overwhelming.

Slowly Regina opened the folder.

First was a series of photographs taken at different stages of Emma's life. Most looked like school photos or pictures taken by social workers to document Emma Swan, ward of the state, starting at age three. Regina flipped through one by one as big, sullen eyes peered back at her. Her heart wrenched as Regina realized then Emma wasn't smiling in a single one. She looked scared, detached, and underfed. The last photo was of Emma, age 15, with a familiar defiant look on her face. Regina couldn't help but smile imagining Emma as a rebellious teenager, no doubt a hell-raiser.

The following pages described the various foster homes and group homes Emma had been placed in. There were a total of twenty two over the span of fourteen years. It broke Regina's heart to know how many times Emma had been passed off, handed over and abandoned during her childhood. No child deserved that kind of life.

There were notes jotted down under some of the listings. Comments included a range of adjectives like "quiet", "reserved", and "withdrawn", to "angry", "unwilling to compromise" and "doesn't play well with others". Other comments went into greater detail, including one entry that read, "Emma refuses to talk to or play with the other children. She states that she does not trust adults, and she spends most of her time alone. Emma is resistant to school and her teachers report she does not participate in class. Emma is unresponsive to socializing attempts and is disruptive in the house. Recommend that Emma Swan be placed in a different foster home."

Regina clenched the paper. How could these people not see? How could they not recognize a suffering child in need of love? It made Regina think back to how she treated Emma, how many nights she dismissed the blonde from her house when Emma clearly wanted to stay. How she pushed and pushed Emma away when she had done nothing wrong. Yet Emma took all of Regina's abuse and kept coming back.

 _I don't deserve her_ , a voice whispered in her head.

Then Regina came to the final page in the folder, Emma's birth certificate. Attached was a police report. One look at the information and Regina knew the truth.

Emma had been found on the side of the road as a newborn baby just outside of Storybrooke the night the curse was cast. It all made sense. Magic and fate were always intermingled, struggling to maintain a balance. In this case, the darkest, most powerful curse in existence was coupled with the one person who could break it: the product of True Love, the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. And Regina was falling in love with her.

The page fell to the floor as Regina's world came crashing down.

SQ

For the second time that day, Regina stormed into Gold's pawn shop. The door practically flew off the hinges. Regina was a tempest, raging with emotions.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew this whole time!" she practically screamed across the store.

"Knew what, dearie?" the man asked casually, polishing an antique silver teapot. He acted completely unsurprised at Regina's sudden appearance, as if he expected her.

" _Emma_. You knew who she was. Who she _is_!"

"Can you be a little more specific? I'm not exactly sure what you mean," he said coyly.

"Stop it! You know exactly what I mean, Gold."

The man smiled deviously. "You and I know both know that's not my real name," he said in a low, steady tone. The man had been waiting twenty eight years for this moment. The moment of truth.

Regina glowered at the man. For some time she had expected Mr. Gold knew more than he let on. Sly looks, off-hand insinuations and just a general aura of sneakiness had Regina's suspicions aroused the past few months.

 _Fine_. If the man wanted to go there, she would go there. At the moment she was preoccupied with more pressing matters. She had questions that needed answers.

"Ok, if you want me to say it, I'll say it. _Rumpelstiltskin_. Your real name is Rumpelstiltskin," she sneered.

The man gave a theatrical bow and waved his hands. "At your service, Your Majesty."

"So you've known this whole time?" the irate brunette gritted out. "How?"

"Surely you wouldn't think I would just subject myself completely to the curse? Have my memories erased?" The man giggled. "I tampered with the curse so my mind would stay intact. It was simple enough, actually. I thought you would have anticipated that," he explained condescendingly.

"So why? Why did you give me the curse? Why go through all the trouble?"

"I needed to come to this realm, but was unable to cast the necessary magic myself. Thankfully, you were all to happy to do it for me. The one thing I didn't anticipate, though, was the magical barrier surrounding this town. I need to leave Storybrooke, but have been unable to do so these past 28 years, despite all of my efforts. I realized that I needed a savior, someone with inherent magic powerful enough to break the curse; the product of True Love. So I tracked down Emma, and in doing so, Henry." The man looked quite pleased with himself.

"You brought me Henry when I wanted to adopt, knowing that eventually it would lead Emma here," Regina concluded.

"Exactly!" he clapped.

"So why do you need to break the curse? Why do you need to leave so badly?" Regina questioned, her head spinning with so much new information.

"That's my business. What you should be worried about is Henry. Tell me, your Majesty, what happens when Henry grows up and wants to leave Storybrooke and you can't go with him? What happens when he starts a family in another place and you are still stuck here? What happens when Henry _dies_ , and you remain here, perfectly frozen in time? You didn't't think this one through, dearie."

Regina realized the man was right. Henry was born of this world, while Regina was statically preserved per the magic of the curse. She would outlive him, and the thought of that inevitability almost brought her to her knees.

"I'll find a way," the Queen stated.

"No. You won't. Magic is impossible here. It doesn't exist. Your only hope is to break the curse."

"How?"

"I have a plan. I'm calling in my favor. What I ask of you is to tell Emma the truth. Tell her that everything Henry has said about the curse is true. Everything in the book really happened. You have to convince her that it's all real."

"Wait, how do you know about the book?" Regina asked.

"Who do you think gave it to him?" he stated with a reflexive wave of his hand.

Regina narrowed her eyes. Apparently Rumplestiltskin had manipulated this from many angles.

"So why? Why do you want me to tell Emma the truth? What will that accomplish?"

"The only thing that can break the curse is True Love's kiss. But, true love can not exist without transparency. Each participant must know and love everything about the other; all their best, and all their worst. If Emma can love you despite your treacherous past, then you may have a chance at breaking the spell."

Regina's heart sank. There was no way that Emma would be able to love Regina after all she had done, all the people she had hurt, all the lives she had destroyed.

"What about Snow and Charming? Apparently he just woke up from his coma. If they kiss…" Regina tried.

"No," Rumplestiltskin cut her off. "Like I said, transparency. While the two of them may be drawn to each other, they have no idea of who the other is, thanks to the curse. You and Emma are the only ones capable of True Love. And from what I've seen, you're well on your way," he said with a smirk.

"I can't…there is no way she'll believe me."

Mr. Gold sighed. "Then we are all doomed."

SQ

Regina paced in her mansion, unable to sit still. She had helped herself to a glass of scotch, hoping it would calm her nerves. So far, no such luck, but the burn of the liquor did help dislodge the lump of nausea in her throat.

There was no way Emma was going to believe her. She wouldn't be able to break the curse. Regina was trapped in Storybrooke for the foreseeable future, possibly the rest if Henry's life and beyond. The thought of her son brought tears to her eyes.

Henry was due home from school at any moment. She had to keep some level of composure until she figured out a plan.

As if on cue, the front door opened and Henry and Emma came galavanting through the door. They were laughing about something, and the noise thundered throughout the previously silent house. Normally Regina would have been happy to hear the jovial sounds between her girlfriend and their son, but currently her distress was outweighing any other emotion.

Emma and Henry halted when they saw Regina in the study.

"Hey mom, did you get home from work early?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Work was slow so I decided to come home to greet you from school. I wasn't expecting Emma though," she said with a forced smile.

"Well work was slow for me to so I decided to walk Henry home. This is a nice surprise though," she said stepping closer and leaning in to give Regina a kiss. At the last second Regina turned her head so Emma's lips fell on her cheek.

"Ew, gross. I'm going up to my room," Henry teased and scampered off.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? You seem a bit off," Emma asked, running her hands up and down the brunette's arms. Regina's posture was stiff, and her eye looked worried and distant. Emma noticed the glass of Scotch on the sideboard.

"Starting early today?" she asked, trying not to sound judgmental. Normally Emma wouldn't care if Regina was drinking, but hard liquor at 3:00 in the afternoon, right when Henry got home from school? That was weird.

Regina sighed. "I've just had a rough day. I needed something to take the edge off."

Emma smiled. "I can help take the edge off," she insinuated, reaching out and pulling the brunette against her body. Emma's warm mouth covered Regina's, and for a moment the brunette forgot about everything else. Emma ran her hands up her girlfriend's body, brushing the sides of her breasts with her thumbs. One hand went to the small of Regina's back while the other to the back of her neck.

Normally the Mayor loved it when Emma held her like this. It was comforting and sensual. Emma tried to deepen the kiss, working her tongue past Regina's lips before the brunette pulled away suddenly.

The thought of Emma as Snow White's daughter invaded Regina's mind. On one hand it made Emma more appealing. Regina had seduced and corrupted the daughter of her enemy, and she took vengeful satisfaction in that fact. On the other hand, this was the child Regina was hell-bent on killing back in the Enchanted Forest. It was her quest for revenge that caused Emma to be sent away and suffer through a painful childhood.

 _I can't do this_ , Regina thought to herself. She looked away from Emma, unable to make eye contact.

"Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me?" Emma implored.

Regina took a deep breath. "I just have some things on my mind. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. Do you want me to leave?" Emma asked. Of course the blonde didn't want to leave, but Regina seemed like she needed some space.

"No, Emma, I just…I don't know…"

The blonde smile reassuringly. "It's ok, Regina. It's fine if you need a little space. I know things are changing pretty fast, and it's normal to need time to adjust. I just wanted to pop in real quick and get a little sugar," she grinned and leaned in for a chaste, lingering kiss.

Regina's heart swelled. _I'm going to miss this_ , she couldn't help but think.

"Ok, I'm going to go. Can I call you later?" Emma asked after pulling away.

"Yes, of course dear," the brunette replied with a genuine smile, almost choking on the emotion rising in her chest. She was going to lose Emma. There was no way she would stay once she heard the truth.

Emma turned to go but Regina grabbed her and pulled her close. The brunette pressed her mouth against Emma's, moving her lips slowly and parting Emma's lips with her tongue. Regina moved her hands into Emma's blonde waves, stroking through her soft, long hair. She pressed her body against the warm curves of her lover, enjoying her closeness one more time. Regina wanted to remember everything about Emma; the way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way she felt, the soft sounds she was making in the back of her throat.

Emma responded in kind, deepening the kiss and winding her arms around Regina's torso. Regina reveled in the warmth and comfort of Emma's embrace, terrified that this may be the last one.

When they finally pulled apart, it was as if someone was ripping a part of Regina away from herself.

"Wow. Thank you," Emma grinned, obviously floored by the passionate show of affection.

The brunette smiled. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Absolutely."

One more kiss, and the pair separated. Emma left the house with a parting glance over her shoulder, throwing one of her best megawatt smiles at her girlfriend.

As soon as she was gone, Regina crumbled into a heap on the floor, trying her best to hold in the sobs with threatened to escape her aching chest.

SQ

Later that night Emma received a call from Regina.

"Hey babe, how are you?" she answered.

"Fine. I'm much better now, thank you." Regina's voice was calm, stoic. Completely unlike how it was earlier. It was eerie, and Emma's instincts buzzed sharply.

"I was wondering if you would go somewhere with me? I want to show you something," Regina asked.

"Umm, sure. Where?"

"The corner of Tenth and Maple. Can you be there in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure, I'll see you then. Are you sure you're ok, Regina?" Emma asked concerned.

"Yes. I'll see you in fifteen minutes," she answered quickly and hung up.

Emma was bewildered. She had never hear Regina use that tone of voice before. Something was definitely up with her, and Emma needed to find out what it was. Slipping on some shoes, Emma grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

SQ

Thirteen minutes later, Emma was coming to a stop at the corner of Tenth and Maple. Regina was already there, standing against the side of her parked car.

Emma came to a stop next the the Benz and cut the engine. Stepping out of the car, she looked quizzically at her girlfriend.

"Sooo, what's going on? What do you need to show me?" the blonde asked, nearing the brunette.

Regina smiled weakly at her. "I come here once a week. My father is buried here, and I come by to bring flowers to his grave. I know it's not the most romantic spot, but this place is special to me, and I wanted to share it with you."

It was then that Emma noticed they were at the town cemetery, and a chill ran down her spine.

"Oh, well, yeah, that's nice." Emma stumbled over her words. She felt jittery about the whole situation. This was not what she was expecting.

Regina smiled, reading the blonde's nervous energy. "It's fine Emma. Nothing to be afraid of," and stepped closer to take her girlfriend's hand.

Emma instantly felt calmed by the close proximity of Regina, and gripped her hand tighter. "Ok, but if we get attacked by ghosts, or zombies, I'm going to be pissed."

Regina laughed and tugged at the blonde's hand. "Come along dear, I'll protect you."

Emma smiled sheepishly and let Regina take the lead. The brunette lead them towards the center of the cemetery, and Emma had to admit the place wasn't as creepy as she imagined. The lawn was meticulously groomed, the headstones were smooth marble and most of them were adorned with fresh, colorful flowers.

Eventually they stopped in front of a mausoleum, an impressive structure made of stone and heavy wooden doors. Regina pushed against one of the doors and it swung open freely.

Inside was a stone sarcophagus, the remains of Regina's father resting inside. The brunette moved around the small room, lighting candles and placing a fresh bouquet of white roses on his tomb. They stood there silently for a few minutes, Emma assumed this was one of those 'moment of silence' things where you're supposed to reflect respectively on the life of the deceased.

Emma noticed the name on the tomb: Henry Mills. She smiled, understanding the significance of her son's name.

Finally Regina spoke up. "My father was one of the kindest people I knew. My mother was harsh and strict, but my father protected me as best he could. He used to tell me stories every night before bed, and slip me treats when my mother wasn't looking. When I would get sick, he would stay up all night with me, singing songs and tending me with herbs and cooled linen to soothe my fever."

"Herbs? You didn't use Tylenol?" Emma asked.

Regina grimaced and wrung her hands. "We didn't have Tylenol, where I'm from." Regina looked squarely at Emma. "I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it. Actually, I have a pretty good idea, which is why I brought you here; so I can show you as well as tell you."

Emma was utterly confused. "Um, ok. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine Regina," she tried to reassure.

Regina took a deep breath. "I know that Henry has that Fairy Tale book. I know he thinks I'm the Evil Queen, and that Snow White and Prince Charming and everyone else are real people. I've tried to convince him it's not true, that it's all made up, all imaginary people and places. But the truth is, Emma, that Henry is not wrong. That book is an account of real people, real places, and real events. Everything in that book actually happened."

Emma just stared at Regina, dumbfounded, waiting for her to laugh, crack a joke, do something, because what she was saying couldn't possibly be true.

"Ok Regina, this isn't funny. I don't think it's polite to have a laugh at your father's graveside," she responded after a minute of silence from the brunette.

"I'm not. I am who that book says I am. I ruled as the Evil Queen, I had magical powers, and I cast a curse that sent everyone from my realm to this one. I know you wouldn't believe me, so that's why I brought you here, to show you this…" and the brunette placed her hands on the stone tomb in front of them and pushed. The sarcophagus moved surprisingly easy, sliding forward to reveal a hidden staircase underneath, stone steps descending down into darkness.

"What the fuck!" Emma jumped back in surprise.

Regina, unfazed, started down the steps, knowing Emma would follow. Sure enough, the blonde began to stumble down the staircase after her girlfriend.

The stairs went down a good thirty feet and ended in a small chamber. The walls were damp stone, shelves carved out holding various vials and bottles. Old wooden cabinets took up some of the floor space, containing think dusty books with leather bound covers. The air in the room was stagnant, stale and damp.

Regina moved to light more candles around the room, revealing more curious objects and books. Emma just gazed around the room, taking everything in.

"This is my vault, where I keep my favorite relics from my past life," Regina started. "I used these to cast spells and curses, brew potions and magical elixirs. But in this world, there is no magic, so they are all useless."

Emma just stared dumbfounded around the room. She was speechless. She didn't know whether to run, or laugh, or start yelling any number of the questions flying around in her head. Regina waited patiently for Emma's reaction. In the silence, Emma heard a faint, rhythmic thumping sound.

"What's that noise?" The blonde started with a question that may have a tangible answer.

Regina hung her head. "I'll show you."

Along the farthest wall were dozens, if not hundreds of boxes carved into the wall. A red light shone from the cracks along their sides. The noise was coming from these. Regina reached into one box and pulled out a red, glowing object.

Emma walked closer. It looked like a heart. She felt sick.

Regina cradled the thumping heart carefully in her hands. "This was how I used to control people. I would take their heart out of their chest, a spell preserving them in the meantime. They would have no choice but to obey my every command, or I would crush their heart. I've taken so many I've lost count."

"What are you saying? That you're a magic fairy tale character who stole people's hearts!? Regina this is insane! Why are you saying these things!?" Emma was beginning to panic. None of this made sense.

"I'm telling you because it's the truth. Emma, you have to believe me. I know this sounds crazy, but if you can't believe what I am telling you, I'll lose Henry. I can't leave this town. I can't age. I've been exactly like this for 28 years, and if I can't break the curse, I'll stay like this forever, but you and Henry won't. You are they only one who can save me, save all of us. Your parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, they're here as well…"

" _Stop_!" Emma cried, placing her hands over her ears. She couldn't take any more lies. Not from the woman she loved.

She tried to tap into her instincts, to see if she could tell Regina was lying, but there was nothing indicating that Regina wasn't telling the truth.

"Emma, I swear, I wish I was lying. I wish I could change everything, but I can't. I need you to believe me," Regina pleaded, taking a step towards Emma.

"No, no, no. This isn't happening," Emma ranted, stepping away from the brunette.

"Emma, please. I love you…"

"No!" The three words Emma had been desperate to hear her entire life. The one thing she wanted more than anything, and it was happening like this?

This was all wrong. Everything was wrong. Emma started to feel claustrophobic. She needed air. She needed space. So she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

SQ

"Henry! Henry! Where are you!?" Emma burst into the mayoral mansion. She had fled the cemetery, leaving Regina behind. Her only thought was to get to Henry and get out of this town.

Emma ran up the stairs to Henry's room. He was sitting on his bed, that Fairy Tale book spread open on his lap. He look up at her in total surprise, shocked to see the wild expression on her face.

"Emma. What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have to go. Your mom, she…she isn't feeling well, and I need to get you out of here," Emma replied hastily and starting grabbing clothes at random, stuffing them into the kid's backpack.

"What? No! I'm not leaving. What's going on?" Henry demanded.

"I don't have time to explain, we just need to go." Emma wasn't exactly sure where they would go, she just had an overwhelming urge to run. It's what she did when she was scared, or angry. Regina just told her she was an Evil Queen with magical powers. She had just shown Emma a wall of beating hearts, and Emma was freaking out.

"No, we can't! We have to stay. My mom, she needs us!" Henry protested.

"Henry, your mom is not herself. She's confused. She told me…she told me some things and I think she needs help. I just want to get you some place safe until we can sort her out."

"She told you, didn't she? She told you the truth. About who she is? The Evil Queen?"

"Henry, it's not real…"

"Yes it is! It's real! We have to help her! You said so! You said we could break the curse of we loved her and she loved us back!" Henry was crying now, moving away from Emma, clutching the book to his chest.

"I'm sorry! I just said those things to make you happy. Fairy tales aren't real, Henry!" Emma yelled desperately.

" _Yes they are_!" he screamed back, thrusting the book into Emma's hands.

Immediately, flashes of people and places Emma had never seen before invaded the blonde's mind. A woman with dark, long hair was sobbing as she handed over a baby to a handsome man. A castle. Dozens of Knights in dark armor running with swords waiving. A dark, beautiful woman with fire in her eyes cackling as she stood over the handsome man lying motionless on the floor, blood spilling form his side.

Everything came rushing all at once. Memories, feelings, emotions. So overwhelming that Emma fell to the floor. She suddenly realized that she recognized each of the people in the visions. She knew their stories. She felt their fears, their hopes, their despair.

It was all true. Everything in the book was real. Emma felt it as surely as she felt the hard floor against her knees. She squeezed her eyes and tried to will everything away. It was all too much.

The only thing that mattered to her was Henry. She had to protect her son, she had to get him away from the craziness of Storybrooke, away from the Evil Queen.

 _Regina_. The thought of her thundered in Emma's mind. This whole time Regina was the cause of Emma's painful childhood. It was Regina who forced Emma's parents to send her away.

The images from the visions juxtaposed the recent memories of the brunette woman. The malice in the Queen's eyes compared to the love in the Mayor's. The hateful laughter that swirled in the winds of the curse versus the soft smiles and genuine chuckles that Emma could remember clearly only a few days prior.

It was almost impossible to take everything in at once, so Emma settled for grabbing Henry and shoving him towards the door. She could figure out everything later.

Henry protested, trying to wriggle out of Emma's grasp as they left the house, but Emma was stronger and fueled by the desperation only a mother can have for the safety of their child. They crossed the front lawn to Emma's car as headlights illuminated the driveway.

Regina's Mercedes screeched to a halt and the brunette woman emerged from the car. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were wild.

"Emma please, let me explain…"

"No! Stay back! I know who you are and what you've done! I'm taking Henry and we are leaving Storybrooke so you can't hurt him the way you've hurt everyone else," Emma yelled, shoving Henry protectively behind herself.

"Mom!" Henry cried, trying to reach for the brunette.

"It's ok, Henry. Everything is going to be fine," Regina tried to reassure her frightened son.

Emma pushed Henry into her car and locked the door, preventing him from escaping. She turned to face Regina, eyes blazing.

"You! You did this. You made me an orphan! You tried to kill my parents, you tried to kill _me_!" she accused.

"Emma, please listen. Yes, I have done some terrible things, but I am not the same person that I once was. I know what I did was wrong, and I would give _anything_ to change it. But please, don't take Henry away."

"You think I'm going to let him stay here, with you!? You're evil!"

"No! Emma, I would never do anything to harm Henry, or you. I know that you think I am what the book tells you I am, but there is more to the story. You have no idea what _I've_ been through, the evils that _I_ have had to face. All I ask is that you listen. Please, just listen to what I have to say," Regina implored.

Emma looked at the brunette, pain etched in her face. A voice in Emma's head screamed for her to stay and listen to the woman, but Emma's fear was overwhelming,

"No. I'm taking Henry someplace where you can't get to him. Where you can't get to me." With that, Emma lowered herself into her car, shut the door and roared out of sight.

Regina could only watch in horror as her True Love and her son drove away from her, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry that I have been MIA, I kind of hit a wall with this story and I've been struggling to finish it, but there will be an ending and perhaps an epilogue. Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

Emma drove past the town line and was officially out of Regina's reach. Henry yelled at her, cried at her, begged for her to turn around, but Emma just kept driving.

"Henry, I promise, everything is going to be ok, I just have to keep you safe. We just have to leave Storybrooke until I can figure everything out," Emma tried to reassure him. It didn't work.

"No! You said you would break the curse! You said you would help me! You lied!" he yelled angrily.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't know the truth. I'm not even sure I believe it now. This is all so crazy," Emma pleaded with him.

"But now you know the truth, so now you have to help. There are other people back there that need you too. Your mom and dad are still in Storybrooke. Only you can save them."

" _Jesus_." Emma rubbed her temples. She was trying to process the fact that her mother was Snow White, the Disney chharacter, a.k.a. Mary Margaret, her roommate. And her dad, oh, he was just Prince Charming, who had apparently been in a coma for twenty eight years and was her same age.

Her entire life Emma had fantasized about who her parents were. She imagined them to be anyone from drug dealers to international spies, but nothing could have prepared her for the truth. It was completely insane.

"Look, Henry, just let me get us someplace safe. I need time to think, ok? This is a lot to take in, and I'm going to need some time. But I _promise_ , I will fix everything. It's my destiny, right?"

Henry just crossed his arms and looked out the window, sniffing back the last of his tears. Emma sighed heavily.

 _Fine_. He could give her the silent treatment if he wanted, it was better than the crying and screaming. She focused on the road ahead. She wanted to put as much distance between them and Storybrooke as possible.

SQ

Regina stood in her front yard, unmoving. She watched Emma's taillights disappear down the street moving towards the town line. She couldn't stop them. She thought about going after them, but it would have been futile.

Regina felt numb. The night air was cold and damp but it didn't register. She stood there, hoping against all odds that the yellow VW bug would come back, but after an hour she knew that they were gone.

Somehow Regina made her way inside the house, moving as if in a trance. She climbed the steps of the porch the same way she had done thousands of times before. She hung her coat in the closet in a habitual rhythm, placing her keys and purse in their designated places on the table in the hall. She walked slowly to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine, as was her usual nightly custom.

Maybe if she did everything the same, maybe if she pretended that nothing was wrong then she would find Henry in his room, Emma would come over later and make love to her, and everything that had just happened was a bad hallucination. Maybe if she wished hard enough everything would go back to normal. Maybe she could will Henry and Emma back to her.

Maybe she could survive this. Maybe she was strong enough.

But the silence of the empty house was enormous, pushing down on her like the weight of the ocean, and Regina knew it would be too much.

SQ

Emma finally found a decent-looking motel off the side of the highway in a small town near Boston. She had been driving for hours and was exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically. She needed a hot shower and a good night's rest.

Henry had long since fallen asleep, his tousled brown hair brushing against the car window. He looked so small and fragile, curled into himself, and Emma wondered how someone so little could shoulder a burden so big.

Henry _knew_ about the curse. He knew his mother was the Evil Queen and he was trapped in a town full of amnesiacs from another world. Yet Henry didn't despair; instead, he fought to find his birth mother and bring her town, convincing her to stay and setting into motion a plan to release the curse and save everyone inside Storybrooke.

Emma smiled to herself despite her exhaustion. Her son was a hero, and he was only eleven years old. If he could be strong, so could she. She _would_ find a way to fix everything, but first she needed to sleep.

SQ

The next morning found Regina seated in her kitchen, hovering over a mug of coffee. She hadn't slept at all. Her phone rested on the table in front of her. Of course she thought about calling Emma, it's was all she thought of the past 9 or so hours, but thinking about what Emma would say to her was absolutely terrifying.

That's assuming that Emma would even picked up the phone at all, which would be a miracle in itself. Regina just couldn't handle another rejection. The look of horror on Emma's face once she realized the truth spoke volumes. No, Emma would be long gone by now, with Henry, most likely never to return.

Regina had gone through all the options of her next move, every likely scenario. She envisioned herself calling Emma, not calling Emma, involving the police, exposing Storybrooke to the world, even attempting to cross the town line, but nothing seemed plausible; only desperate attempts that would most likely make the situation worse. Her only choice was to wait and see.

And that seemed even more impossible to do.

SQ

Emma woke up after a fitful night of sleep. All night she had been plagued by crazy dreams of castles and purple smoke, and deep brown eyes that squinted with viscous laughter. She woke up even more disconcerted than when she went to bed.

Apparently Henry still had not forgiven Emma. As soon as he woke up just sent a sleepy glare towards Emma and locked himself in the bathroom. Emma just sighed to herself and yelled through the closed door that she was going to the lobby to grab them a few bagels for breakfast.

Glancing at her phone Emma noticed that she had no missed calls. She thought that Regina would have tried to call at least once. That almost scared Emma more than anything, that Regina hadn't called to berate her for driving Henry out of town without permission.

Thinking about Regina brought up too many conflicting emotions and confusing thoughts. Even now, even after learning the unbelievable truth, Emma was still in love with Regina.

Regina, _Emma's_ Regina, was kind and loving. She was a good mother who cared about her town and always wanted to do the right thing. She was an excellent cook, a huge book nerd and got sleepy after 2 glasses of red wine. She may put up a tough front, but underneath she is as soft and vulnerable as a child.

But the woman in Emma's visions, the Evil Queen in Henry's books, was a completely different person. Emma shivered as she remembered her cackling, viscous laughter as she stood over the dying body of Emma's father. The hatred in her eyes was unreal. She had been there to kill Emma, a baby, and if she was capable of that, Emma didn't want to know what else she would be capable of.

It scared Emma how little she knew about the woman she loved. While deep down her instincts told her to trust the Regina she knew and loved, she still wasn't ready put herself back within the woman's reach. She couldn't decide on her next course of action, so instead she settled for stale bagels and weak coffee from the motel lobby.

SQ

A knock on the door broke Regina out of her stupor. She ambled towards the door while tying her robe more securely around her pajamas. Normally she would never allow anyone but Henry and Emma to see her in such a casual appearance, but that morning she could care less.

Opening the door, Regina's anger flared at the sight of the person who had come to call. She instinctively held up her hand to contour a fireball in the man's face, but of course, her magic failed so she settled for a hostile, " _What do you want!?"_

Mr. Gold put his hands up defensively. "I'm just here to talk, Regina. I know Emma took Henry, and I'm here to help."

"I think you've done enough," she spat angrily.

"Remember, we both want the same thing. We both want to break the curse. I'm on your side, believe it or not. Now, you can either invite me in and we can work together to bring the two of them back, or you can shut the door in my face and continue to sulk unhelpfully in your pajamas."

Regina glowered at the man before opening the door a few inches and reluctantly inviting him inside.

"You can wait for me in the kitchen," Regina instructed over her shoulder as she made her way upstairs to change.

Regina returned a few minutes later dressed in designer jeans and blouse to find Gold pulling the creamer out of her fridge to make himself a cup of coffee.

"So what's your brilliant plan?" the Mayor demanded, following suit and making herself a fresh cup.

Regina knew that Rumplestiltskin was greedy and conniving and sneaky, but he was also extremely intelligent and intuitively strategic. Though she was loathe to be in the same room as the person who forced her to reveal her secrets to Emma, she also knew he would be her best bet at getting Emma back.

"Well of course it isn't going to be easy, getting Emma to come back," her surmised, taking a sip of his coffee. "She's just discovered a truth that is incredibly hard to digest. It's not everyday one learns that they are the offspring of mythical characters. If we want to find Emma we have to think like Emma. She is scared and confused. When someone runs out of fear, they usually go to a safe, familiar place. I would be willing to bet that Emma is headed back to Boston. Have you tried calling her?"

Regina crossed her arms. "No. I've thought about it, but I think that would only make things worse."

Rumplestiltskin nodded in agreement. "Yes, it would be best to approach this in person. The way I see it, we have two options here. One, we wait and hope that Emma will come back; not likely though," he said and scrunched his face skeptically. "Two, you go after her. We find a way through the town line, you find Emma, convince her of your love, share true love's kiss, and the two of you ride happily off into the sunset. Easy."

"Easy!? Seriously? That's your big plan?" Regina spat incredulously. "And just how are we supposed to find a way through the town's magical barrier? You don't think I've tried everything over the past 28 years? It's impossible."

"Now, now dearie, nothing is impossible. It might take a few weeks, but I think if we out our heads together…"

"A few weeks!? I don't have a few weeks! Every minute that Emma and Henry are gone they get farther and farther away. A few weeks and they could be anywhere. That's not good enough."

"Well it's all I have at the moment. This is quite a pickle we are in. Maybe if you hadn't let them go in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh so now this is my fault!? You're the one who told me to tell Emma the truth! This was your idea!" Regina yelled.

"Yes but I didn't tell you to scare her away."

Regina rubbed her temples at the migraine that had suddenly appeared. She was exhausted. She was frustrated. She was scared. "Go away Gold. I don't need this right now," Regina pleaded in a low tone. She couldn't think straight, let alone have it out in a snarky battle of wits with the magical imp turned town pawn broker.

Gold sighed sympathetically and placed his mug on the counter. "Alright Regina. Why don't we both take some time and think about it. You know where to find me. I'll see myself out." The man limped out of the room and let himself out of the house, closing the front door behind him.

Regina took several deep breaths and tried to call her fraying nerves. Her mind was a whirlpool of turbulence and she could barely form a coherent thought, let alone devise a plan to go after Emma and Henry.

She needed a break. She needed something to help her calm down so she could begin to think clearly. Absentmindedly Regina reached for her bottle of homemade apple cider in the fridge. Since coming to this new world Regina had copious amounts of free time on her hands; well, before Henry anyway. She had become quite adept at brewing her own cider, and it had become both an entertaining and productive hobby.

Taking a swig of the amber-colored drink, Regina's mind wandered to happier times. She remembered how Emma would smile at her just before she kissed her, how Emma's warm, naked skin would caress Regina's own, how Emma would whimper and bite her lip whenever Regina would touch her in just the right way. She would give anything to have that back. The last image that flooded the brunette's mind was of emerald eyes that looked at her in adoration, before she fell limply to the floor.

Blackness overcame Regina's senses, and then there was nothing.

SQ

Emma was trying her best to usher a reluctant Henry out of the hotel room and towards the car. The boy was incredibly stubborn, kicking and screaming in protest, even locking himself in the bathroom. Unfortunately for him, Emma was an expert at picking locks.

She had finally succeeded in dragging him out of the room by the collar of his shirt when her cell phone rang. Instinctively Emma reached for the device, her grip on her son loosening and Henry wriggled out of her grasp and darted back into the hotel room, slamming the door shut.

"Damnit Henry!" Emma yelled, banging her hand against the door in frustration. She glanced at the screen of her phone and sighed before answering it.

"Hi, Mary Margaret," Emma said flatly. For a split second she had forgotten that the woman formally known as her roommate was actually her mother, and pushed the thought out of her mind for the time being. She needed a little while before she could process that tidbit of information.

"Emma! Where are you? You never came home last night." The woman sounded nervous.

"Umm, yeah, I had to leave town. Something suddenly came up," she responded, trying to sound neutral.

"Well, do you know where Henry is? We...I think he ran away again."

"Uh, yeah, he's actually with me. I'm taking him for a little road trip. Regina said it was ok," she added quickly.

"That's actually why I'm calling you. Regina's in the hospital."

Emma's blood froze. For a minute she for got all about the curse, all about magic, all about her Fairy Tale parents.

"What! What happened!? Is she ok!?"

Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "She's in a coma. Mr. Gold discovered her unconscious in her house this morning. The doctor says she is stable, but unresponsive, and he can't figure out what triggered her condition."

Emma swallowed hard. She felt sick. No matter how confused she was, or how angry she was with Regina, she still loves the brunette.

"Ok, we're coming home. We'll be there as soon as possible. Call me if anything changes."

Home. For some reason that sounded right. She was headed home, with her son Henry, to save Regina. Everything would be ok, she would make it ok. Emma swelled with a sense of purpose. If it was the last thing she did, she would fix everything.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma sped down the highway back to Storybrooke, worry and regret etched into her features. A similar expression painted the face of Henry perched in the passenger seat next to her. Emma attempted to calm the boy by stating repeatedly that everything would be ok, that Regina would wake up once they got to Storybrooke, but Henry just stared ahead at the road, his features unreadable.

Emma replayed her last conversation with Regina over and over in her head. She regretted the harsh words and sentiments that may be the last words she'll ever say to the woman she loved. She recalled the heartbroken look on Regina's face as the brunette pleaded for Emma to hear her out. Maybe if she had stayed long enough to let the woman speak, none of this would happened.

"You have no idea of what I've been through, the evils I have had to face."

Emma shook her head, the memories of the other night invading her mind in acute detail, the desperation in Regina's voice ringing in her ears.

It was true, Emma knew nothing about Regina's life, how she grew up, her family…how she became the Evil Queen.

No one is born evil, it's made. Even Emma knew that. If Regina really is the Evil Queen, something, or someone, made her that way. Emma realized it wasn't fair to take Henry away without hearing Regina's side. She only hoped it wasn't too late to make things right.

SQ

The rest of the trip passed in an anxious haze, emma's mind finally clearing once they neared Storybrooke. They crossed the town line into familiar territory, but everything looked different to Emma. None of the buildings or streets had changed, but the light looked a bit dimmer, the details seemed somewhat blurry, and the people moved as if in a sporadic slow-motion.

Nothing seemed real, almost as if Emma was watching everything through a TV. Emma wondered if she would ever look at anything the same again.

Henry perked up as they arrived at the hospital, jumping out of the car before Emma was fully parked. Emma hurried behind them, stopping only at the front desk to ask which room Regina was in.

They walked down the long, clinical hallway, anticipation and dread filling Emma's gut. One one hand she desperately wanted to see Regina, to touch her and hold her, but on the other hand she was terrified of what she might find. She was terrified that Regina wouldn't wake up, that she wouldn't be able to fix it.

Emma took a breath and steeled her nerves before she walked into the room.

She placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and gently urged the both of them in.

Regina was laid out on the hospital bed, her dark hair and olive skin a stark contrast to the sterile white cotton sheets. A ventilator was attached to her mouth, so part of her face was covered. Needles were stuck into her hand, delivering fluids from a plastic IV bag suspended from a metal hook above her head. There was a robotic beeping sound coming from the heart monitor and the air was permeated with the smell of disinfectant.

Everything about the image seemed so incredibly wrong. Regina was a vibrant, passionate woman, constantly in action. Whether she was sassing the nearest Storybrooke citizen, taking care of Henry, or making love to Emma, she was alive. But here, in this room, she looked as close to death as Emma had ever seen.

Henry immediately started crying and ran to her bedside. Emma followed slowly, trying her hardest to reconcile the situation in front of her. Emma's mind instantly went into denial mode. It just wasn't possible. Regina was the strongest person Emma had ever met. There was simply no way she could be in a coma.

Emma approached the hospital bed and sat on the edge, reflexively reaching out and taking Regina's hand. The feel of the other woman's skin jump started Emma's processing system and the tears began to fall.

She and Henry sat like that for a minute, trying unsuccessfully to put on a brave face and pretend like everything was going to be ok.

There was a light knock on the door and a doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Whale. I'm Regina's physician. Emma Swan, I presume?" He asked and held out his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Emma," she said, wiping the tears off of her face and obligatory shaking the man's hand.

"And Henry, it's good to see you again, although I'm sorry about the circumstances. It looks like you've recovered quite well from the mine incident," he said kindly and shook Henry's hand as well.

"Yes, thank you," Henry responded politely. "Is my mom going to be ok?"

"Well, right now I can tell you that she is stable and comfortable. Her heart rate and blood pressure are normal, there seems to be nothing wrong with any of her organs and she doesn't appear to have any symptoms of an illness. We are taking the very best care of your mom Henry, and we are working very hard on trying to figure out what is wrong with her so we can fix it," Dr. Whale said gently, trying his best to put the situation in terms that a ten year old could understand.

Henry nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"Ok. Henry I just need to have a word with Emma real quick, we are just going to step outside the door. Will you be ok in here for a minute by yourself?" Dr. Whale asked.

Again Henry no need and walked back over to Regina's bed and sat down again, looking down sadly at his mother.

Emma followed Dr. Whale out of the room.

"So, how bad is it?" Emma asked, readying herself for bad news.

"Well to be honest, we honestly don't know. Regina was brought in here exactly as you see her now. There were no signs of injury or illness. I've been Regina's physician for as long as I can remember, and she has always been perfectly healthy. She doesn't even have allergies. We've done all the blood work and tests, X-rays, CAT scans, MRIs, and there seems to be nothing wrong with her."

"So I don't get it. People don't just fall into comas for no reason."

"You're right, which is why this is so puzzling. I'm beginning to wonder if this was induced psychologically. Has Regina been under any extra stress lately?"

Emma shook her head, unable to look the doctor in the eye. "No, as far as I know, everything has been fine," she lied.

"The only reason I'm asking is because I know you and Regina are…close. At this point, any information you can give me would be a great help."

Again Emma shook her head a pad fidgeted with the hen of her shirt. "No. Everything is the same. I can't think of anything," she said quietly.

Dr. Whale nodded understandingly. "Ok. We'll continue to keep looking for the cause, and in the meantime if you have any questions, just call my office." He shook Emma's hand again and walked away.

Emma felt like shit. She knew that somehow she had caused this. Maybe taking Henry away was too much of a shock for Regina. Maybe the woman did something to herself out of fear or anger or sadness because Emma said all those horrible things to her. Emma knew she could never forgive herself if anything bad happened to Regina.

She turned and walked back into the room.

"I know how to fix it, Emma!" Henry pleaded. "True Love's kiss! It can heal anything. You have to kiss her, and she'll wake up," the boy insisted.

"Henry, I don't think that's going to work. I think your mom needs medicine, or an operation, or something…"

"Please Emma, just try." Henry looked so desperate.

Emma sighed. "Ok, I'll try it. But don't get your hopes up."

Henry nodded and stepped out of the way. Emma walked up to the side of Regina's bed and looked down at the beautiful woman. Emma was scared, and heartbroken, and feeling powerless. How could a simple kiss fix such a horrible situation? But she gave it a try anyway.

Emma leaned down and moved the ventilator enough to get access to Regina's lips. She took a deep breath and pressed her mouth against the brunette's.

Nothing.

No change.

Emma tried again. This time kissing harder and longer. But still, Regina remained unmoving and unconscious.

Emma turned towards Henry with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry kid, I don't think it will work."

"No! It has to! Try again!" Henry demanded.

"Henry, please, it's not going to work…"

"But you're the savior! It has to work, it just has to!" Henry sobbed. Emma rushed to comfort him, wrapping her arms around his small frame and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. I"ll fix it, somehow, I'll make it better, I promise," she said, her own tears falling onto his mop of brown hair.

The pair stood like that for a while, both of them clinging desperately to the thin shreds of hope that seemed to be vanishing with each passing minute.

SQ

After the hospital, Emma decided to take Henry back to his house. Both of them were feeling the effects of physical and emotional exhaustion and they needed a good meal and a good night sleep.

Luckily, there was some leftover casserole in the fridge at Regina's house and a few vegetables. The pair ate in silence before Henry retreated upstairs to bed. Emma figured she would just crash in the guest room and began to clean up after dinner, but her mind refused to turn off so she made her way to the sideboard where Regina kept her liquor.

Emma poured herself a generous amount of Regina's Scotch and started a fire in the study, settling into one of the comfortable love seats. This room reminded Emma of Regina in so many ways: the taste of wine on Regina's tongue, the feel of her skin warmed by the fireplace, the sounds she made while they were intimate in ways that seemed to make time stand still.

Emma could happily drown in memories of the brunette. Everything seemed so much simpler a week ago, before Emma learned the truth. She would give anything to have that back.

A knock on the front door broke Emma out of her musings. Sluggishly she made her way to the foyer, and instantly regretted opening the door when she saw who it was.

"Gold. Seriously? You actually think this is a good time to come snooping around?" Emma asked incredulously.

"I'm not snooping, dearie. Hence why I knocked on the door. I was wondering if I might have a word?"

"About what?"

"Regina. I know why you left town, I know that you have learned the truth, and I may have some insights about her past that you might be interested in."

Emma stood there dumbfounded. "How? How on Earth do you know?"

"I know more than you could dream of, and I'd be happy to let you in on some of that information if you would be kind enough to invite me in."

The man waited patiently while Emma pretended to deliberate. Of course she was going to let the man in, she was desperately curious about Regina's past, she just didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of seeming too eager.

Finally Emma opened the door a few inches wider and begrudgingly allowed the man to enter.

She led him the kitchen and offered him a drink.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you. I believe Regina keeps it in the cabinet above the microwave," he stated.

"How would you know where Regina keeps the tea? I wasn't under the impression that the two of you were friends," Emma responded, retrieving the tea and putting the kettle on to boil.

"I wouldn't necessarily call us friends, but we do go back a long way. I was the one who taught her magic. I've know Regina since she was a teenager, long before she was ever dubbed 'The Evil Queen'. She wasn't always evil, you know. Once she was just a scared young woman hoping to make the best out of a bad situation."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Regina has never talked about her family, has she?" Emma shook her head. "Well that's because her mother mistreated her and her father was too meek and soft to protect her. Regina's childhood was spent in fear and pain, her adolescence was spent as a powerless bride in a forced marriage, and her adult life was spent hated and persecuted by everyone in the realm. So, you can see why she has…intimacy issues."

Emma was silent, stirred only by the whistling of the kettle. Pouring both of them cups of tea, she invited the man to continue.

The man took a sip and began the story of Regina's past. "Regina's mother was born into poverty, and spent her life wanting everything she could not have…" He spoke for a full hour, recounting every significant aspect of Regina's past. Emma sat quietly, absorbing everything the man was saying.

By the end of it, Emma could finally understand everything that had been so mysterious about the woman she loved. Like Emma, she was never properly loved as a child. She lost the one person she loved, witnessing his death at the hands of her mother, and then was forced into a marriage with a man twice her age. She was taken advantage of, used and neglected with no way out.

As a powerless woman in a male-dominated world, she turned to magic to finally take control of her own life. Emma could not blame her for the bad decisions she made later on concerning Snow White. A heart crippled by pain and loss can not be expected to forgive and forget.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked. "I mean, Regina's in a coma. You wouldn't happen to have some kind of miracle pill in your shop by any chance?"

"Ah yes, well, you see, that would be my doing as well. Regina is not in a coma, she is under a sleeping spell."

"What the hell Gold!? You put A sleeping curse on Regina!?" Emma yelled.

"No, no. Not a curse, a spell. She is sleeping peacefully and will remain unchanged until the spell is broken," he explained.

"Wait, I thought magic didn't exist in this world."

"Magic can not be created in this world, but it can be carried over from another realm. I created the Dark Curse, and as such I made several…loopholes, if you will. I may have brought a few items from my world for an emergency situation."

"Ok, so how do we break the spell?"

"True Love's kiss, of course."

Emma's face fell to disappointment. "I already tried that. It didn't work."

"There is a difference between just any kiss, and True Love's kiss. In order to wake Regina from the sleeping spell, you have to truly believe that you can. There is no room for fear or doubt in True Love. It exists as an entirely pure entity, therefore your love for Regina must be pure. You must accept, love and cherish everything about her. All of her good, all of her bad. This is not a world of black and white, there are endless shades of grey. If there is anyone in this world who can understand and love Regina's shades of grey, it's you, Emma."

Emma ducked her head. She knew she loved Regina, and after hearing her life story, all of the missing pieces fell into place; but she still doubted herself. Emma was not raised with 'happily ever after' bedtime stories; her reality was harsh and cruel and disappointing.

Gold continued on. "Emma, you are not just the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. You are a product of True Love. That magic flows in your veins. You have all of the tools you need to wake Regina, in fact you may be the only person in this world who can."

"Also, know this: once you kiss Regina and she wakes up, the curse on the town will break and everyone will have their memories back. Every person in Storybrooke will remember their old lives, and everything the Evil Queen said and did. They will come after her."

"I won't let them," Emma stated decisively. "I can protect her."

"I sincerely hope you can. Don't let her down, you have to be strong, you have to believe, or she will never wake up," Gold finished.

The thought of Regina never waking up, never speaking or arguing or kissing or smiling brought an ache to Emma's heart. She knew this if she didn't come through, she may as well put herself under a sleeping spell; it would be better than living in a world without Regina in it.

"Ok, I can do it," Emma said.

SQ

The hospital was cold and quiet. Emma's footsteps echoed in the hall as she slowly made her way to Regina's room. Her heart was thumping hard against her chest as doubts and hopes swirled around in her head. Emma had no idea what was going to happen. She was hoping for the best, but preparing herself for the worst.

Emma pushed the door to Regina's room open. Little had changed since she was there earlier that day. A fresh blanket had been placed over Regina's seeping form and the curtains had been drawn.

It was just as difficult seeing the brunette in such a state as it was when Emma first saw her. Emma approached her bedside and softly touched Regina's hand. She had no idea where to begin, so she just blurted out what was weighing most heavily on her heart.

"I understand now. I understand why you are so scared of love, why you tried to push me away, why you have such hard edges and why you put such a giant wall around your heart. I know about your mother, how she abused you, murdered your lover and forced you into an arranged marriage. I know how your freedom was ripped away from you and how you fought to get it back. I know you hate my mother and father and they sent me away because they were afraid of you. I grew up as an orphan because of you."

"I should be angry with you. I suffered because of you. But I also fell in love because of you. I feel complete and happier than I ever thought possible…because of you. You raised my child better than I could have myself. You give my life meaning and my stomach butterflies. You make me want to be a better person. You have ruined me for anyone else, because the rest of the world falls short of your perfection."

"I can't do this without you. I can't raise Henry alone. I can't live the rest of my life without you. need you, I love you. Please, come back to me."

And Emma bent down to place her lips upon Regina's. She poured all of herself into that kiss, all of her hopes, her dreams, her fears, her love, her despair. That kiss was the last lifeline.

And to Emma's shock, Regina's lips began to kiss her back. A white light swept the room as a wave of energy burst from the space between Emma and Regina's chest.

Emma pulled back in shock as she watched Regina's eyes flutter open. Familiar brown eyes looked up into Emma's face.

"R-Regina? Are you ok? Baby?" Emma asked and cupped her hand to Regina's face, not believing what had just happened.

"Emma? You came back?" Regina asked weakly.

It was the sweetest sound Emma ever heard. She exhaled in relief and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I came back. I was…I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it…"

"Why?" Regina asked softly. "Why did you come back?"

"Because I love you, Regina. I love you so much, and I don't want to be without you. I know I said some harsh things, but I didn't mean them. I was just confused. Please, can you forgive me?"

Regina looked up at Emma with a surprised expression. "Forgive you? Emma, you don't need my forgiveness. You were right, I am evil, I've done terrible things," she turned her head and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve Henry."

Emma gently coaxed Regina's face back towards her and kissed the tear away. "Regina Mills, you are the most beautiful women I have ever met, inside and out. You are kind, and loving, and strong, and passionate. You deserve every happiness, and I want to be the one to give them to you. _You_ are my happy ending."

"But, the curse broke. Everyone will remember. They'll come after me…"

"I won't let them. I'll stand between you and the entire town if I have to. I'm the Savior, remember?" she said with a cheeky smile.

Regina chuckled. "You're also quite smug about it."

Emma smiled. "There's my sassy mayor," and bent down to plant a lingering kiss on the lips she could never get enough of.

SQ

The next few months were rough. After the people of Storybrooke regained their memories, they were out for blood. Emma spent every waking moment trying to establish peace between the townspeople and Regina. It took a few weeks, several heated town meetings and a handful of arrests before things began to settle down.

Snow White and Prince Charming resumed their leadership roles, and out of love for their daughter, backed Emma in her demand for peace and forgiveness for Regina.

Addressing Emma and Regina's relationship on a personal level was a different matter however. It took a while before Snow and Charming could even be in the same room as Regina, but seeing Emma's love for the former Queen was gradually wearing them down.

Between keeping the peace in town and acting as ambassador between her girlfriend and her parents, Emma had little time and energy to spend with Regina. Not to mention, having a ten year old kid in the house was a bit of a cock-block.

Emma and Regina had stolen a few moments here and there, but after two months of constant battling with the townspeople, awkward conversations with her parents and raising and entertaining Henry, Emma was desperately ready for a break.

It was Friday and Emma was headed home.

Home.

Just the word brought a smile to Emma's face. She never had a home before. She never had a safe place full of people she loved where she felt like she belonged. Until now.

As she pulled into the driveway, Emma's body began to tingle in anticipation. She had made arrangements for the entire weekend to give her and Regina some much needed time alone. Henry was spending the weekend camping with Charming, Snow was acting Mayor and peacekeeper, and Graham was on duty as Sheriff, as well as training Ruby to be part-time deputy.

Emma had zero responsibilities for the next two and a half days, and she planned on making the most of it.

The blonde parked her car in her spot in the driveway, unlocked the front door with her house key, kicked off her boots in their designated place beside the door and went searching for her girlfriend.

As usual, Regina was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Since she was no longer the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina had copious amounts of time on her hands. At first she went a bit stir-crazy. For the past twenty eights years, Regina's life circulated around running a town and raising a son. She wasn't used to unstructured days, so she found hobbies.

Regina discovered she loved cooking and relished attempting new and difficult recipes. She started gardening and planting new apple trees, intent on establishing an entire grove to brew and distribute her own organic apple cider. She devoured books, and at the suggestion of Henry began writing her memoirs. Regina's days filled with purposeful leisure, and her nights were spent wrapped in the arms of the woman she loved. For the first time in her entire life, Regina was truly happy.

Regina was just prepping the vegetables for new pad Thai recipe she found online when she felt strong arms wrap around her midsection and a pair of soft lips find that certain spot on her neck behind her ear.

"Mmmmmm. I was wondering when you would be getting home," Regina hummed and relaxed against the warm body behind her.

Emma peppered a few more kisses along her girlfriend's neck before responding. "Not soon enough. I missed you."

The brunette turned in Emma's arms and kissed the blond solidly on the mouth.

"Where's Henry?"

 _Kiss_.

"With my dad. Camping. For the whole weekend."

 _Kiss. Kiss._

"Whose on duty this weekend?" Regina asked.

 _Kiss_.

"Graham and Ruby. And my mom is acting as peacekeeper."

 _Kiss. Kiss._

"Soooo, you're saying that you have the entire weekend off and Henry is in the woods somewhere with Charming, so we have the house to ourselves for the next two days?"

 _Kiss_.

"Mmm hmm," Emma affirmed.

"Well, that's pretty much the best news I've ever heard." Regina proceeded to grab Emma by the waist and push her backwards against the island. The brunette claimed Emma's lips with hungry fervor, and the blonde happily acquiesced.

The two women allowed their hand to roam the other's body unfettered, holding nothing back. Emma's hands went directly to Regina's breasts, kneading the firm globes possessively. Regina smirked into the kiss, knowing just how much sway her chest held over her lover.

For her part, Regina snaked her hands under the front of Emma's shirt and trailed her fingertips along the top of Emma's boy shorts, making the blonde groan into Regina's mouth. The brunette, wanting to waste no more time, deftly undid the front of Emma's jeans and slid her hand into the blonde's underwear. Her fingers were met with no resistance, they slid easily over then between the slick folds of flesh.

Emma bucked her hips against her lover's hand, seeking penetration. Regina teased her a bit more, circling her clit and rimming her entrance. Emma surprised Regina by grabbing her wrist and stooping her ministrations.

"If we don't go upstairs right now, I'm going to take you every which way on this kitchen counter. Which I'm ok with, but I know how you are with germs and kitchens."

Regina hummed in agreement. "Then you better take me to bed, Miss Swan," she said in a dangerously seductive tone.

Emma's entire body pulsated with desire. She loved it when Regina called her Miss Swan. Emma turned the oven burners off, putting a hold on dinner preparations. Grabbing the brunette possessively around the waist, Emma backed them towards the staircase and led the pair upstairs.

Clothes were shed along the way, leaving a tell-tale trail in their wake. When the women finally reached the bedroom, whatever scraps of clothing remaining were yanked off and they fell naked into bed.

Emma's hands trailed over every inch of Regina's skin she could reach, while Regina assaulted the blonde's throat and chest with her mouth and tongue.

"I need you, Regina. Please…" Emma pleaded grabbing Regina's hand and putting it where she needed it most. The brunette's fingers wasted no time in locating Emma's hot, slick center and thrusting inside.

One finger quickly became two, then three. Emma's core stretched deliciously around the intrusions, and pain quickly became pleasure. Regina set a punishing pace. It had been far too long since she had had Emma like this, and Regina planned on making the most out of every moment.

When Regina's thumb found its familiar path to Emma's clit, the blonde clenched around Regina's fingers and came in a shuddering jerk. This time she didn't have to hold back as she cried out. Regina savored every moan and groan, drawing out Emma's release by lightly stroking her fingers up and down Emma's slit.

Eventually Emma pulled Regina's hand away, having become too sensitive to bear any pressure to her overstimulated center.

"Baby that was amazing, but I need a small break. How about I take care of you for a minute?" she asked, already sliding down Regina's torso. Before she could protest, Emma was hungrily lapping at Regina's arousal. The brunette could only murmur in encouragement as Emma busied herself between Regina's thighs.

The former mayor relaxed into Emma's ministrations. There was no need to hurry. They had all the time in the world.

They had their happy ending.

THE END

 **Thank you to all who read and reviewed this. Sorry it took me so long to finish.**


End file.
